Kaminari Today
by Madelight
Summary: DÉSORMAIS CO-ÉCRITURE AVEC HAEDE - Gin et Takashi -Makise- sont amis depuis l'enfance : elle en a gardé l'esprit d'une combattante et le désir de prouver aux autres, et surtout aux hommes, que le sexe faible n'a de faible que cette appellation - Izaki/OC
1. Prologue

**Fanfiction en partenariat ! -revisitée-**

**MADELIGHT : Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle fic sur Crows Zero (blablabla, tu devrais déjà finir tes fics, blablabla...)**

**Je me charge d'introduire un peu de féminité dans ce monde de brutes bastonneuses. Je vous préviens, si des combats et des rivalités sont clairement présents, il s'agit avant tout d'une romance...! **

**Alerte pour tous ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, ne venez pas lire : vous userez vos beaux yeux en pure perte. **

**Pour les autres, je vous laisse avec plaisir découvrir mon intrigue : tout directement inspirée du film (je ne m'appuie ni sur le manga Crows, ni sur Worst, ni sur le manga adapté de Crows Zero : même si je les adore, ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse ici. Uniquement le film, donc !)**

**(H)AEDE :**

_**Bonjour a tous ! **_

_**Eh bien, que dire pour me présenter ? On va faire simple. Je suis Haede (ou Aede sur d'autres sites). Simple lectrice de fictions en tous genres, auteure à ses heures perdues. J'ai répondu il y a quelques temps à la demande officieuse de Madelight afin de remanier sa fiction. J'ai accepté fébrilement cette tâche. Car après tout, comment corriger une auteure qui excelle déjà dans le domaine ? **_

_**La règle ? Me lâcher. J'ai eu quartier libre pour ajouter, modifier, supprimer ce qui « clochait ». Mais soyons honnêtes, la version originale de Kaminari Today étant déjà excellente, il était impensable d'y aller a coup de bulldozer. Je suis avant tout une grande fan de cette histoire. Ainsi, en aucun cas je me suis permise de modifier la trame ou les protagonistes déjà brillamment mis en scène par Madelight. Elle reste le chef d'orchestre incontesté de cette histoire, rassurez-vous. **_

_**Moi ? Je me suis juste contentée d'apporter plus de détails pour que vous ayez une lecture plus immersive encore. J'espère que cela va fonctionner. J'espère aussi que vous ne serez pas perturbé par ces quelques petits changements.**_

_**En tout cas merci encore à Madelight de m'avoir fait confiance pour que je retouche son bébé. Chose difficile, je le conçois.**_

_**Ma chère amie, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. **_

_**(H)Aede.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **

**MADELIGHT : A part Gin et d'autres personnages que vous aurez tout le loisir de découvrir, les personnages d'Hiroshi Takahashi ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas ; ni ce qu'en à fait Takashi Miike avec l'aide de Shogo Muto. **

**Je m'inspire aussi très librement du manga _Shijou Saikyou No Deshi, Kenichi _pour les techniques de combats (que ce soit arts-martiaux ou combats de rues).**

**Soyons clairs, décrire de la baston n'est pas très intéressant. C'est pratiquement toujours les mêmes coups (sauf pour les combats _SPÉCIAUX_ comme le_ Genji/Tamao_ du film etc...)... J'ai donc pris la liberté d'attribuer à beaucoup de personnages des styles propres de combats, alimentés de mes connaissances -minces, mais en progrès- d'arts-martiaux divers et variés ! Ne soyez donc pas étonnés de découvrir que le monde de ma fanfiction est très largement rattaché à celui de la compétition martiale à mains nues. **

**Toute ressemblance avec autre écrit ou fanfic est fortuite : je n'ai lu qu'une seule fanfiction sur le monde des Crows et il s'agit de celle dont je vais parler dans les prochaines lignes. Sans avoir lu d'autres choses -notamment parce que le fandom français de Crows Zero est VIDE.- je me doute de ne pas trop innover : le thème "Une fille dans le monde de Suzuran" a, je le sais, été repris par de nombreux auteurs étrangers donc je me doute que je ne suis pas la première francophone à y songer ! Épargnez donc tout effort à vos doigts si vos critiques abondent en ce sens (à savoir, la question de l'originalité de la fanfic)...**

**HAVE FUUUUUUUN!**

**_(Madelight:)_ _Je dédicace ces premières lignes à Hachiiko, première auteure française dans le fandom Crows ZERO._**

_**Voici un lien vers sa fanfiction géniale : /s/6616728/1/**_

_J'entends le gang..._  
A ce jour, un dernier raïe...  
Et du courage pour cogner... !  
Rage pour cogner...!

J'étais pas contre,  
Mais pas pour être des vôtres,  
Mais pris de court...  
Les filles criaient !  
Les flics priaient !

J'sais pas quand, j'sais pas où  
Mais j'ai un rendez-vous  
Avec les gars du gang, avec les gars du gang...  
Ces mecs-là sont des vrais fous,  
'Mettent les filles à genoux...  
Fais gaffe à toi ma grande, fais gaffe à toi ma grande...

_J'entends le gang_, à ce jour,  
Et je resterai de velours.  
Les filles criaient, les filles criaient...

J'entends le gang...  
A ce jour, un dernier raïe...  
Et je cours me faire cogner...  
_Me faire cogner...!_

Je sais, mais moi j'en m'en fous,  
Moi, j'ai un rendez-vous...  
Avec les gars du gang, avec les gars du gang.  
Ces mecs là sont des vrais fous,  
'Mettent les filles à genoux...  
Fais gaffe à toi ma grande, fais gaffe à toi ma grande...!

C'est la belle qui nous rate...  
Ces gars n'ont rien compris... !  
C'qu'on veut c'est de l'audimat'...  
_Des filles et du whisky... !_

Je sais pas quand, j'sais pas où  
Mais j'ai un rendez-vous...  
Avec les gars du gang, avec les gars du gang...  
_Viens pas me chercher des poux..._  
On peut vite devenir fou,  
A traîner dans le gang, à trainer dans le gang...

J'sais pas quand, j'sais pas où  
Mais j'ai un rendez-vous  
Avec les gars du gang, avec les gars du gang.  
Ces mecs là sont des vrais fous  
'Mettent les filles à genoux  
Fais gaffe à toi ma grande, fais gaffe à toi ma grande...

Leur boucan, je m'en tape...!  
Ces gars n'ont rien compris,  
A tout bout de champs, ils frappent,  
_Pour moi tout est fini...!_

* * *

**U**n craquement sinistre vint rompre le calme qui régnait en cette fin de soirée**. **

Cette mâchoire, brisée par les coups, produisit un son innommable qui résonna avec fracas dans toute la ruelle. L'homme finit par s'écrouler, mollement, sur un sol jonché de détritus. C'est dans un bruit mat qu'il rejoignit ses compagnons, tous plus ou moins inconscients.

Indifférente à ce piteux spectacle, une jeune fille fit consciencieusement craquer les jointures de ses doigts ensanglantés. Elle ne réprima que difficilement un haut le cœur en sentant un gout métallique dans sa bouche : sa lèvre inférieure avait éclaté_. Mais au moins toutes ses dents étaient intactes_, observa-t-elle avec soulagement. Aussi consciente de son état désastreux, elle tenta de réajuster son tee-shirt trop large et à moitié déchiré, mais en vain. Il était foutu. Elle se contenta juste d'épousseter son short usé grâce à d'amples mouvements de bras.

- Vous étiez tenaces, les gars, marmonna-t-elle alors en récupérant sa veste au sol, à moitié trempée.

Mais aucun ne répondit. Seuls se firent entendre quelques discrets gémissements de douleur. Ils étaient probablement tous trop engourdis ou choqués pour lui rétorquer une quelconque insulte… Après leur avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sceptique, la jeune fille tourna les talons. C'est sans remords qu'elle s'apprêtait à les abandonner, gisant dans cette ruelle humide et reculée.

- Sango !, s'écria subitement l'un d'entre eux.

- Quoi…? , s'enquit-elle d'une voix lasse tout en se retournant.

- On s'en souviendra…

Face à cette menace non dissimulée, ses lèvres déchirées ne l'empêchèrent pas d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. C'est rieuse qu'elle lança :

- J'imagine que tu as raison… On ne peut pas vraiment oublier une rouste comme celle-là…

- Pointe-toi à Suzuran, qu'on se marre, salope !

Pour toutes réponses, la jeune fille lui adressa un beau doigt d'honneur avant de disparaitre définitivement au bout de la ruelle.

* * *

**- B**ienvenue au Houdaï !, s'écria une jeune fille en accueillant trois adolescents qui venaient de pousser la porte de son restaurant. Asseyez-vous près de la fenêtre, je vous prie !

Les garçons la dépassèrent sans lui prêter attention, la démarche ridiculement exagérée. Habituée aux collégiens qui jouaient les caïds, elle décida de ne pas faire de commentaire et leur apporta le menu avec un sourire magnanime. Sourire superbement ignoré par les trois rejetons. Ne tenant pas compte de leur impolitesse flagrante, elle retourna sereinement derrière le comptoir. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une lycéenne de dix-sept ans, et n'allait pas commencer à se charger de l'éducation de tous les péquenots du coin.

Gin était en effet une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal : taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns et les yeux noisette. Si l'on avait demandé à un tiers de la décrire, ce dernier aurait probablement dit « Charmante » ou encore « Très mignonne». Sa vie n'avait rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Fille unique, elle avait été élevée seule par sa mère. L'abandon douloureux de son père à ses six ans les avait forcées à faire face, seules. Elles vivaient modestement grâce aux efforts de sa mère qui trimait tous les jours dans son petit restaurant de soba. Elles habitaient ainsi à Tsutsomu, un quartier malfamé d'Azabuza faute de pouvoir s'offrir mieux. Cette partie de la ville était notamment réputée pour ses taux de criminalité et de délinquance exceptionnellement élevés.

Tsutsomu, était en effet une vaste zone isolée au nord de la ville, délabrée et industrielle. Les habitations y étaient vétustes et aucun mur n'avait été épargné par les élans créatifs des délinquants. Mais après tout, seuls ces innombrables tags colorés brisaient la monotonie des murs gris de la ville. Ville composée notamment de plusieurs quartiers, dont chacun subissait les assauts répétés des lycéens, des bandes, et même de divers gangs et mafias.

Gin en revanche, allait au lycée pour filles du coin : Akafuuji. Un lycée tout à fait banal, et somme toute assez ennuyeux… La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se lier d'amitié avec d'autres lycéennes, ratant souvent les cours pour aider sa mère au restaurant. Ce travail supplémentaire ne l'avait jamais empêchée d'avoir de bonnes notes. Et aider sa mère ne la gênait pas le moins du monde, au contraire. C'était plus une évidence, un moyen comme un autre de soulager le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis tant d'années. Du coup, au lycée, elle passait un peu pour une paria : la rebelle. Celle qui séchait les cours pour aller zoner avec les autres lycéens délinquants du coin… Et c'était tant mieux ! Cette réputation se révélait en effet très utile pour dissuader les autres filles de son âge de faire ami-ami avec elle. Elles étaient vraiment trop différentes.

Car sa vie avait beau être en apparence celle d'une adolescente normale, Gin était unique_. Charmante ? Très mignonne ?_

Oh que non.

Elle était très loin de correspondre à ces qualificatifs. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait imaginer en la regardant, Gin était une adolescente plutôt à part…

La grande passion qui dominait sa vie se résumait en effet un seul mot : combat. Contrairement aux autres filles, voire lycéens en général, elle aimait se battre et se fichait bien de garder des séquelles physiques des coups qu'elle aurait reçu. Elle y était habituée. Depuis ses dix ans, elle avait pratiqué divers arts-martiaux avec un maître en la matière, Kurimari Sosuke. Et étant une bonne combattante, elle n'avait pas perdu de combat depuis ses quinze ans, un exploit pour un adolescent d'Azabuza…

Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'occasion de se battre, à part lorsqu'elle se faisait alpaguer dans la rue… Elle aurait presque préféré que cela soit plus régulier pour pouvoir se défouler plus souvent… Et ce n'était pas non plus les filles de son bahut qui allaient l'impressionner. Même si elle avait déjà été menacée de persécution au collège, personne n'avait pu finalement se vanter de l'avoir tourmentée. Certes elle dérangeait ses chères camarades de par sa solitude dérangeante et ses fréquentations peu recommandables, mais elle n'y accordait aucune importance. C'était avec grand plaisir qu'elle s'était détachée de cet univers féminin de médisances et de coups bas. Elle préférait rentrer dans le lard de ses ennemis plutôt que d'utiliser des méthodes si pernicieuses.

En vérité, le problème qui s'opposait invariablement à sa passion était son sexe. Les filles n'étaient en aucun cas tolérées dans les combats, et la plupart du temps tournées en ridicule. Il fallait évidemment reconnaitre que les garçons avaient une force que le « sexe faible » n'avait pas. Mais Gin mettait à profit son agilité et sa souplesse acquises après des années d'entrainement et qui se révélaient souvent assez redoutables pour ses adversaires.

La jeune fille ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher de penser que sa vie aurait été bien plus agréable si elle avait été un garçon. Son code vestimentaire trahissait d'ailleurs cette grande frustration… Elle enviait les hommes, de tout son cœur. Eux, qui n'avaient rien à prouver, à personne. Alors qu'elle devait toujours déglinguer sans scrupules ses opposants pour démontrer sa propre légitimité en tant que combattante. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir ces sourires ironiques, moqueurs voir dédaigneux s'afficher dès qu'elle parlait de combat…

La zone d'Azabuza en elle-même était d'ailleurs particulièrement dangereuse. Les lycées masculins environnants concentraient tous les étudiants les plus violents du pays… Deux d'entre eux étaient particulièrement connus pour leurs bastons sanglantes et leur éternelle rivalité** :** Housen et Suzuran.

Suzuran n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin de chez elle, ni de son propre lycée… Son ami d'enfance, Makise Takashi, était l'un des chefs de classe des troisièmes années. Ce dernier lui avait toujours formellement interdit de s'approcher de son lycée… prônant qu'il était bien trop dangereux. Mais étant férue de combats –et très peu obéissante-, elle s'était dit qu'elle devait y passer, par principe, juste pour voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un lycée de délinquants. Elle n'était alors qu'en seconde lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant pour la première fois. Abasourdie, elle n'avait pu se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux devant ce bâtiment délabré.

Il y avait des tags partout et les murs semblaient prêts à s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Les tas d'immondices recouvrant le bitume étaient même presque plus engageants que les nombreux vélos démantibulés, exposés tels des trophées. Rien ne tenait droit. La seule question qui lui vint a l'esprit fut : _Mais la vache, comment une telle ruine peut-elle être appelée une école ?_ Entre le peu de vitres qui étaient restées intactes et les portes dégondées, tout sembler donner à l'établissement un aspect désaffecté.

Passé le premier choc, des bruits exaltés avaient attiré son attention. Au loin, elle apercevait une baston entre deux groupes de lycéens, qui effectivement n'avaient pas l'air de plaisanter. Et là où n'importe quelle fille, et même garçon, de quinze ans aurait tourné les talons avec précipitation, elle s'était sentie happée dans l'ambiance agressive du combat. Alors, éblouie, elle avait regardé de loin les coups sauvages et sans précision des garçons… Comme un ballet de muscles tendus et de poings destructeurs, prêts à en découdre avec quiconque remettrait en question leurs forces. Le martellement des coups résonnait avec tant de puissance qu'elle fut foudroyée par tant de hargne. Elle connaissait ce sentiment qui transparaissait sur les visages tuméfiés des combattants. Ce sentiment que seul un vrai combat pouvait procurer : celui d'être pleinement vivant. Et encore une fois, elle les avait enviés pour ca.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par les voix déplaisantes de ses clients.

- …se sont fait éclater par une meuf d'Akafuuji…

Cette phrase fut prononcée avec un tel mépris qu'elle capta toute son attention. Elle se rapprocha discrètement d'eux pour écouter, versant subtilement du sel dans les salières à la table adjacente.

- T'y crois toi ?, demanda un autre, sceptique.

- Putain… une meuf qui se bastonne, on aura tout vu dans ce quartier….

Gin posa la salière qu'elle avait remplie avec plus de violence que prévue. Ce genre de mentalité la mettait hors d'elle. Fille ou garçon, chacun avait le droit de combattre. Au pire, s'ils avaient des préjugés, elle pouvait les faire sortir devant tout de suite pour les affronter… ?

Elle se retint toutefois de tout commentaire : elle s'était promis de ne jamais provoquer d'esclandre dans le restaurant de sa mère. D'abord parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis et ensuite parce que sa mère s'inquiétait terriblement quant à ses envies combatives… Elle essayait par tous les moyens de lui faire abandonner cette passion dangereuse pour lui éviter des problèmes. La jeune fille se retenait à chaque fois de lui dire que c'était peine perdu.

Gin se rapprocha encore de la tablée des garçons, un calepin en main et demanda promptement :

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Ils lui jetèrent à peine un regard**. **Il fallait dire qu'elle était vraiment débraillée et loin d'être attirante. Elle n'était pas de ces adolescentes qui passaient des heures à se préparer devant un miroir. Elle passait ainsi souvent inaperçue et c'était tant mieux. Pour le coup ses cheveux étaient retenus par deux baguettes de bambou et cachés sous une sorte de toque cuisinière. Elle portait aussi un vieux tee-shirt usé et une salopette en jean. Ses chaussures n'avaient rien de féminin non plus, comme le reste de sa tenue en fait. Il s'agissait de vieilles rangers complètement défoncées ayant appartenu à Takashi. Et enfin, de la farine étalée sur son visage complétait le tableau… Bref, un vrai garçon manqué.

Ils commandèrent d'un ton indifférent, presque ennuyé :

- Je veux un bol d'udon au porc.

- La même chose.

- Des soba froides au bœuf…

Aussitôt, ils se détournèrent, reprenant leur conversation là où elle les avait interrompus. Elle se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas leur brailler des insultes à la figure : ils ne connaissaient vraiment pas le mot _politesse_ ?

Lorsqu'elle leur apporta leur plats quelques minutes plus tard, rebelote.

- Tenez. Bon appétit, avait-t-elle lancé.

Ils l'ignorèrent encore, saisissant leurs baguettes pour attaquer leurs plats avec avidité. Sans pouvoir se contenir davantage, elle aplatit fermement sa paume sur la table.

- Eh, les gars. Vos mères ne vous ont jamais appris la politesse ?, pesta-t-elle.

Figés, ils la jaugèrent d'un œil virulent dans un silence de plomb.

- Tu veux quoi, toi… ?, s'enquit sèchement l'un d'eux. Ferme ta gueule.

Elle l'attrapa par le col, énervée.

- Ne sois pas insolent, _gamin_ !

- Tu veux te battre, ou quoi, bouffonne ?, siffla-t-il d'une une voix bourrue.

Gin se retint de toutes ses forces de le frapper… Elle se rappela soudain sa promesse faite a sa mère et se calma quelque peu. En revanche, un tel affront ne pouvait rester impuni. Elle lança donc avec autorité** :**

- Ce soir, 22h. Ruelle des marécages…

- Gin… ?

La jeune fille se redressa précipitamment à l'entente de cette voix claire pour faire face à sa mère. Sa colère retomba immédiatement face à ses yeux noisette étonnés. Elle rassit calmement le garçon avant d'épousseter sa chemise avec une attention trop exagérée pour être vraie. Cherchant désespérément une excuse valable, elle la rassura :

- Désolée ! Je lui ai mis un peu de farine dessus, sans faire exprès…

Sa mère soupira et repartit en cuisine en faisant virevolter ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, pas dupe le moins du monde.

- Tu vas pisser dans ton froc, salope, prédit l'un des gosses dans son dos avec une voix menaçante.

Ils ricanèrent et en deux temps trois mouvements ils finirent leurs assiettes. Ils jetèrent l'argent sur la table en se levant, sans lui laisser le temps de rendre la monnaie.

- Pour ton bouiboui, cracha un des jeunes hommes en claquant la porte.

Gin les suivit du regard, sidérée, et se mit subitement à sourire : Takashi venait de les intercepter au bout de la rue. Il ne valait mieux pas claquer la porte du restaurant de son amie d'enfance devant lui. Ils semblèrent avoir une discussion animée et lorsque Makise retroussa ses manches, ils finirent par s'enfuir en courant.

En même temps, ça pouvait se comprendre, Takashi avait vraiment la dégaine d'un tueur. Très grand, le crâne rasé, petits yeux bruns perçants et la voix rauque et bourrue. Mais malgré ce style redoutable, il restait l'homme le plus droit et fière qu'elle connaissait. Derrières ses airs bougons, il savait faire preuve d'une loyauté infaillible envers ses amis. Bon, son seul point faible restait les filles, mais elle ne désespérait pas que cette manie de perdre tout sens des réalités en présence d'une greluche lui passe avec les années.

- Ils voulaient quoi, ces zouaves ?, baragouina-t-il alors en entrant, l'air énervé.

- Mon poing dans leurs…

- Gin…, la coupa-t-il en grimaçant.

Sa mère sortit de la cuisine et s'écria, ravie, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage rond :

- Makiseeeee-kun ! Pile au moment où je commençais à me dire que nous n'allions pas y arriver seules !

Gin roula des yeux. _Quelle ingratitude_... Makise accorda un grand sourire à Kana avant d'interpeller son amie.

- Gin, répéta Makise avec sérieux. Il va falloir qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Elle le regarda avec plus d'attention, cherchant à déceler ce qui le tracassait. Mais sa mère les fixait d'un air suspicieux et elle s'empressa d'ajouter fermement un « _plus tard_ ».Il acquiesça silencieusement, préférant aussi se taire. La plupart du temps il commettait des gaffes terribles. Mieux valait garder le silence.

Le service se passa rapidement et bientôt, il fut l'heure de fermer le restaurant. Gin recommanda alors à sa mère d'aller se reposer, lui disant qu'elle allait terminer le travail avec Takashi. Elle ne posa pas de questions et leur prépara juste deux bols de sobas froides, comme dans leurs enfance. Elle ajouta même un peu de porc, sachant que Makise en raffolait. Elle le considérait presque comme son fils, donc cette attention n'était pas très étonnante. Kana leur conseilla juste de ne pas se coucher trop tard avant de monter les escaliers, les laissant enfin seuls.

Ils s'assirent finalement tous les deux à une des tables en formica, fatigués et les yeux abimés par la lumière crue dégagée par les néons**. **C'était avec bonheur qu'ils entamèrent leurs plats : un pur régal. Sa mère faisait surement les meilleures sobas du Japon.

- Vous fermez plus tôt ce soir ?, demanda finalement Takashi dans un grognement inquiet.

- De plus en plus… on pourrait attendre des heures mais plus personne ne se pointe après 21h… Y'a trop de lycéens énervés dans le coin, il parait…, railla-t-elle sans joie.

Il avala ses dernières bouchées d'une traite, de la sueur coulait désormais à grosses gouttes de son front. Cela étonna Gin. Il agissait pourtant rarement comme ca avec elle, réservant ses réactions étranges aux autres filles. Elle se leva donc pour aller lui chercher de l'eau et le frappa sur l'arrière de la tête au passage.

- Takashi, tu veux te détendre, ouais ? Je ne vais pas te bouffer, dit-elle, lasse.

- C'est pas pour ça… Depuis quand j'ai peur de toi, gamine ?, rétorqua-t-il sans la regarder.

Soudainement, il plongea ses petits yeux dans les siens, plissant le nez comme se retenant d'éternuer de toutes ses forces. Ok, quelque chose devait vraiment le tracasser pour qu'il tire une tronche pareille.

- Quoi ?, finit-elle par demander, sur la défensive.

- 'Parait que tu t'es bastonnée avec la bande d'Orashi.

Gin roula des yeux dans une mimique exaspérée. _Ce n'était donc que pour ca_… C'est rassurée qu'elle lança avec dédain :

- Ces abrutis m'ont cherchée.

- Cette histoire a fait le tour de mon bahut, putain !, dit-il en frappant soudain la table de frustration, Arrête de les tabasser parce que je te jure qu'ils n'auront aucune pitié… Tu es une fille.

- Ah ça y est c'est reparti, revoilà le discours habituel…, se plaignit-elle en s'avachissant sur sa chaise.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu es en train de provoquer, Gin… ! , continua t'il avec son ton moralisateur

- Je sais qui tu es, Makise, brava-t-elle.

A chaque fois qu'elle était fâchée contre lui, elle l'appelait par son nom de famille.

Mais il ne comprenait apparemment pas où elle voulait en venir vu ses sourcils froncés. C'est sur un ton bourru qu'il demanda :

- Et alors ?

- Bah, tu es le chef de l'une des factions de Suzuran.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, on m'a dit qu'un mec s'est pointé pour prendre le contrôle…

- Et alors ?

Gin tapa du poing sur la table, certaine qu'il le faisait exprès.

- Et alors, dès qu'Housen va savoir ça, ils vont encore péter un câble. Le quartier n'est déjà pas très sûr. Je défends mes intérêts, putain !

- Ca ne te regarde pas, c'est un putain de lycée pour mecs ! Tu piges ?

- T'es venu ici pour me faire la morale, Makise ? le défia-t-elle, se levant d'un bond en le fusillant du regard.

Il se leva, l'empoignant par le tee-shirt, seulement séparé d'elle par la table en formica.

- Je sais que j'ai l'air… parfois… de faire comme si t'étais pas une meuf ! Mais je ne peux plus l'oublier maintenant !, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle sa « situation ». Il continua :

- Arrête de faire comme si tu pouvais tous les battre. Les mecs que t'as explosé sont des bouffons qui se font ramasser par les sous-merdes qui n'arrivent même pas à prendre la tête de leur classe… !

Gin se dégagea de son emprise, révoltée, le repoussant violemment sur sa banquette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Makise ? Que je suis mauvaise ?, tança-t-elle en remuant les bras furieusement.

- Ta gueule. C'est pas négociable !

Il se radoucit, comprenant plus ou moins l'indignation de son amie. Il savait qu'être une fille à Azabuza était loin d'être une partie de plaisir, surtout pour Gin. Il finit par ajouter calmement, craignant de la blesser de nouveau :

- Bon… demain je passe te chercher, je t'amène à ton lycée… Et je viendrais te chercher …

- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour me défendre… dit-elle, boudeuse.

Mais une lueur malicieuse traversa alors ses yeux sombres, elle ajouta :

- Oh Maki-maki, avoue-le, tu viens pour mater les meufs hein ?, railla-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête, à la fois penaud et très bougon.

- Arrête de m'appeler Maki-maki…

- Tu sais quoi ? D'accord… Faisons ça, finit-elle par dire d'un ton faussement enthousiaste.

Takashi plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à y trouver l'idée qu'elle avait forcément derrière la tête. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Allez, va-t-en maintenant… ! Je dois fermer.

Il la regarda encore un instant avec beaucoup de suspicion et quitta le restaurant. Etant son amie, elle savait que la seule manière d'éloigner Takashi, c'était d'agréer. Et là, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle : elle avait des mecs à latter !

Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle : 21h47 …

La ruelle des marécages n'était pas très loin mais elle devait tout fermer avant de partir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il arrive malheur au gagne-pain de sa mère… Après avoir tout fermé et verrouillé, elle se mit à courir en direction de la fameuse ruelle. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, elle constata essoufflée qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'observer l'environnement obscur qu'elle regardait déjà sa pauvre montre digitale : 22h03…

- Quelle bande de mauviettes, maugréa-t-elle, renfrognée.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'approcher par derrière. En un clin d'œil, elle plaqua ses mains au sol et balança brutalement sa jambe en arrière dans la direction de l'intrus. Elle fit évidemment mouche et son pied percuta la mâchoire d'un des garçons avec une force folle. Il s'écroula au sol, sonné, tandis que les deux autres se jetaient sur elle à leur tour. Deux contre un, pas très courageux mais ca pimentait un peu les choses. Parfait. Apres avoir esquivé quelques attaques, la jeune fille reçut un mauvais coup à l'arrière du crane, la faisant vaciller dangereusement. Elle se retourna in extremis pour décrocher quelques coups de poings bien placés. Elle fut soulagée en sentant son poing s'enfoncer dans un estomac. L'adversaire s'effondra ensuite en toussant à en réveiller les morts. A ce stade**,** pas de pitié. Elle finit par mettre l'autre KO avec un admirable uppercut qui fit craquer sa mâchoire**.** Elle le termina prestement avec quelques coups de pieds, tandis qu'il tentait vainement de se dégager en rampant au sol.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit a la volée. De surprise, Gin s'immobilisa en pleine action. Les vibrations de la ferraille contre le mur lui fendirent le crane. De même, la lumière artificielle qui venait d'envahir la ruelle, ajouté au mauvais coup de tout à l'heure, suffirent à l'aveugler quelques instants. Elle fut heureuse que son moment de faiblesse soit dissimulé par la pénombre. Silencieuse, elle eut juste le temps de voir un groupe émerger par une porte de service donnant sur l'allée avant de s'écarter. Eblouie, elle ne les distinguait que difficilement, ne voyant que des ombres incertaines sous un nuage de fumée. Puis une voix rauque retentit, la sommant de se montrer à la lumière dans un autoritaire : « Qui c'est ? ».

Gin se tourna lentement vers eux, sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle sentit du sang dans sa bouche et remarqua que sa blessure du combat avec Orashi s'était rouverte. Elle jura dans l'ombre, tâtonnant en silence ses lèvres de ses doigts tremblants d'adrénaline. La voix se fit de nouveau entendre dans un autre aboiement menaçant et impatient :

- Qui c'est, putain ?

Le coup qu'elle avait reçu derrière la tête lui donnait encore d'affreux vertigesau point qu'elle ne vit que difficilement deux ombres venir fureter dans sa direction. Elle réalisa le danger. Il valait mieux pour elle de partir avant de succomber à l'inconscience en milieu hostile: une commotion avait ses conséquences, après tout.

Alors, elle tourna le dos au groupe pour ne pas se trahiret détala à toute allure. Mais en s'apprêtant à bifurquer au bout de la ruelle, elle percuta à pleine vitesse une masse imposante et robuste. Projetée au sol avec facilité, elle mit du temps avant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle tenta de voir à qui elle avait à faire, mais la nuit l'empêchait de distinguer clairement ses traits. Elle comprit d'après sa carrure que cela ne pouvait être qu'un homme. Il restait juste calmement devant elle, les mains enfouies dans les poches et semblait peu enclin à lui venir en aide. S'en fichant complètement sur le moment, elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, entendant les autres se rapprocher. Par pur reflexe, stupide soit-dit en passant, elle murmura « _pardon_ » en passant à coté de lui_. Au moins elle restait polie_, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle n'eut que le temps de croiser deux yeux bruns scrutateurs, éclairés par l'embout d'une cigarette fumante, avant de courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers chez elle. Elle emprunta plusieurs chemins pour semer d'éventuels suiveurs. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est hors d'haleine qu'elle verrouillait la porte de son appartement situé juste au dessus du restaurant, s'appuyant du même coup sur la porte. A bout de souffle et toujours saisie de vertiges, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain d'un pas plus ou moins assuré et se déshabilla péniblement.

Se glissant sous la douche, Gin tourna le robinet d'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Le gout métallique de sa blessure lui fit réaliser qu'elle l'avait vraiment échappé belle sur ce coup. Elle se rinça alors abondamment la bouche pour s'ôter le gout amer de la fuite et tamponna prudemment sa lèvre éclatée. Après un bon quart d'heure de calme relaxant sous l'eau, ses muscles se détendirent et l'adrénaline cessa petit à petit de faire effet. Elle finit par esquisser un sourire en se disant que cela avait été plus sportif qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de prime-abord. Enfin bon, aucune importance puisqu'elle avait puni les petits insolents de l'après-midi. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Et puis, personne ne la reconnaitrait... D'abord parce que ces imbéciles ne se doutaient probablement pas qu'elle était une fille. Et ensuite parce que même s'ils avaient vu son visage : vu les vêtements qu'elle portait et l'obscurité qui régnait dans la ruelle, ils ne pourraient jamais décrire ses traits avec précision. Gin enfila finalement un grand tee-shirt et un short avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Elle mit à fond _Little Linda_ de Kenichi Asaï et s'endormit, la musique en boucle.

* * *

_**U**n grand arc-en-ciel noir et blanc traversait le ciel, au dessus de Tokyo. Lorsqu'elle regarda les buildings avec plus d'attention, elle se sentit chuter vers eux à une vitesse folle. Alors, soudainement, quelque chose l'attrapa. Elle se retourna : c'était juste une étoile de mer d'un vert éclatant._

Son radioréveil la tira brutalement du sommeil. Comme l'annonça intelligemment l'animateur, c'était lundi. Elle se faisait un point d'honneur à toujours aller au lycée ce jour de la semaine.

Elle resta cependant quelques secondes assise, plongée dans ses pensées encore somnolentes. _Mais_ _Bordel… C'était quoi ce rêve… ?_

Elle enfila calmement sa jupe et sa chemise d'uniforme. Le matin, elle aimait prendre son temps : de toute manière, ne se maquillant que très rarement, elle n'avait pas vraiment trente-six choses à faire. Saisissant sa brosse à cheveux parmi le désordre de la petite salle de bain, elle tenta de se les démêler. Sans surprise, elle échoua lamentablement et opta pour la solution classique. C'est donc avec négligence qu'elle en fit un chignon qu'elle scella de deux baguettes…

Gin se brossa ensuite les dents le plus doucement possible, de peur de réveiller de nouveau la coupure de sa lèvre. Mais une grimaça de douleur lui échappa malgré elle au moment où sa mère pénétrait dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière se figea en voyant son état.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore… ?, murmura t'elle alors qu'elle attrapait son bras aux multiples bleus.

Gin récupéra son bras sans brusquerie mais ne dit rien pour autant. Pour toute réponse, elle embrassa tendrement sa mère sur la joue et quitta la pièce. La restauratrice ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu ne te fais pas persécuter, au moins… ?

Pour toute réponse, un grand rire clair résonna dans l'appartement.

- T'en fais pas, maman…

La porte d'entrée claqua et Sango Kana soupira fortement. Sa fille était désespérante …

Takashi lui tournait le dos avec nonchalance. Bien trop tentée, elle se jeta sur lui par derrière, l'étranglant à moitié.

- Ne baisse pas ta garde, Maki-maki !

Elle rit avant de se faire envoyer valser sans trop de violence par un Makise apparemment contrarié. Gin préféra ne pas faire de réflexion. Après tout, elle appréciait qu'on ne la harcèle pas de questions quand ça n'allait pas fort. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à marcher, lentement.

Apres quelques minutes de silence, elle demanda, curieuse :

- Dis, Taka'… C'est comment, Suzuran… ?

- C'est pas fréquentable, murmura-t-il.

- Mais moi non plus, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Takashi ne sourit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Cela se voyait et elle avait bien remarqué que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle attendait juste qu'il se décide à lui en parler. C'est alors avec sérieux qu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et posa la question qui lui brulait apparemment les lèvres depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoints :

- Gin... Hier. Une fois que je suis parti… T'es pas allée te coucher, pas vrai ?

La jeune fille fuit son regard, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle aurait dû se douter que cela la concernait, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas fixé ses cuisses dénudées pendant trois plombes… Si Takashi n'était pas pervers, il fallait aussitôt s'inquiéter**. **C'est comme prise en faute qu'elle murmura :

- Non.

- J'en étais sûr !, s'exclama-t-il, faisant exploser sa colère.

Il l'approcha en la fusillant du regard, menaçant, et ajouta :

- Ils savent que t'es une meuf, contente ?

Elle recula en écarquillant les yeux, son cœur faisant soudainement de grands bonds dans sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Comment ça… ils savent ?

- Abrutie…

- Ne me dis pas que… C'étaient leurs amis… Ces petits collégiens ?

Il ne répondit pas, effaré par sa naïveté.

- Tu leur donne officiellement rendez-vous ! Sur leur propre territoire ! Ils savent qui tu es, et pire, ils savent que tu travailles au restaurant. Tu ferais mieux de te faire toute petite si tu n'as pas envie qu'il vous arrive des bricoles à toi et à ta mère !, brailla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés par la colère, lui donnant un air un peu dément.

- Comment ça _leur_ territoire ? Azabuza t'appartient, non ?

Il soupira lourdement, portant sa main à sa tempe. Il lui apparut soudain beaucoup plus mature. La gorge de la jeune fille quant à elle était bien trop serrée pour qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je te mettais en garde ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi en danger ?, souffla-t-il, exaspéré. Je peux vous défendre, oui, mais pas contre ta propre bêtise !

C'est vrai, elle s'était montrée stupidement imprudente. Mais jamais elle ne se serait doutée que ces gars appartenaient à Suzuran… Elle les avait pris à juste titre pour des collégiens : après tout ils ne portaient pas l'uniforme du lycée ! Dans ce quartier, ils avaient pourtant tout intérêt à signifier publiquement à quel camp ils appartenaient… Ils devaient être inconscients. Elle ne comprenait pas. La voix de Makise la sortit de ses pensées accablantes.

- Maintenant, t'arrête tes conneries ! Je vais aller m'excuser pour toi… Et dorénavant, tu fermes ta gueule, même si on te cherche !, cria-t-il, ponctuant ses mots de gros postillons énervés.

Les sourcils de Gin se froncèrent. Là, c'était elle qui se mettait en colère.

- Tu ne vas certainement pas aller t'excuser. Ces petits merdeux ont été odieux… Ils ont mérité une bonne punition !

- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas dans quoi tu te mets, là… ?, lâcha-t-il en lui saisissant le bras, interloqué.

Mais la jeune fille se dégagea avec force, ne voulant pas l'écouter plus longtemps. Elle se mit soudain à courir à toute vitesse, distançant déjà un Takashi interdit.

- Putain… Putain ! Gin ? Où tu vas, bordel ? Reviens !

Affolé, il se mit à la poursuivre malgré l'avance évidente qu'avait prit son amie. En vérité, il savait pertinemment où elle allait. Elle allait à Suzuran. Elle voulait lui éviter des problèmes à cause de sa connerie d'hier soir, mais surtout, lui éviter de devoir s'excuser à sa place. Attitude noble, si ce n'était pas juste un prétexte pour aller régler ses comptes, comme elle en avait toujours rêvé. Il continua à la pourchasser, la rattrapant tant bien que mal.

- Gin ! Reviens, putain !, cria t'il, avec ses dernières forces.

Heureusement, il était tout de même très respecté là-bas, les autres suivraient ses ordres. Il réussirait sûrement à arranger les choses, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'une fille vienne y mettre les pieds. Enfin, plus précisément, il n'avait pas envie que _cette fille_ y mette les pieds. Habillée en uniforme d'étudiante en plus… Il fallait évidemment qu'elle s'habille en fille le jour où il ne le fallait pas, l'idiote.

Car malheureusement, Suzuran était tout sauf un endroit pour le sexe faible.

Gin hésita un peu à entrer devant ce portail à l'aspect déplorable. Elle avait déjà vue cette ruine de lycée par le passé et l'effet rendu était le même : un mélange entre le scepticisme et l'admiration. Après tout, cet endroit représentait ce qu'elle aurait pu vivre si elle était née garçon… Les pas de course derrière elle la ramenèrent à la réalité et l'incitèrent à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle déboula dans le hall qu'elle s'arrêta net, essoufflée mais ébahie. Seigneur, c'était encore plus crade qu'à l'extérieur ! Le sol était jonché de déchets en tous genres. Et lorsque les murs n'étaient pas troués ou démolis, ils étaient tagués façon môme de la maternelle. Les injures n'étaient même pas correctement orthographiées…

Le hall en lui même était rempli de lycéens, assis ou debout : jouant aux cartes, brandissant des battes de base-ball ou des barres en fer. Certains comparaient leurs muscles ou se défiaient avec exubérance, d'autres se fixaient comme objectif d'enfumer totalement l'espace en enchainant clopes sur clopes. Elle nota aussi que ces uniformes noirs leurs donnaient _vraiment_ l'apparence de tueurs.

Puis peu à peu, le silence se fit. Alors que la grande partie des lycéens se retournaient vers elle, certains la fixaient avec des mines hostiles, d'autres l'air intéressés. Ces regards mirent Gin mal à l'aise. Elle fut donc soulagée de voir Makise, hors d'haleine, se précipiter à sa suite à l'intérieur. Elle se dit tout de même qu'il allait vraiment falloir retourner courir tous les deux, parce qu'être essoufflés pour si peu, c'était assez pitoyable... Mais l'envie de rire lui passa lorsque son ami lui saisit la main avec force.

- Gin !

Takashi se pétrifia soudain en réalisant qu'ils étaient déjà le centre de l'attention. Il déglutit en reconnaissant les lycéens de Tokaji, autant dire ceux de Serizawa, affalés autour d'une table et jouant au majong. La foule se remit à parler et à rire avec vigueur dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Il entendit juste ses éternels rivaux lancer, moqueurs :

- Eh… Makise… Ne me dis pas qu'elle te fuyait ?, railla un des lycéens d'un groupe plus âgé.

- Ta gueule, Manabu…, cracha Takashi en resserrant sa prise sur le poignetde Gin.

Mais déjà, quelques uns des garçons se rapprochaient d'elle, curieux.

- Elle est mignonne ta copine, Makise.

- On partage ?, lança le dénommé Manabu.

Il retint sa respiration en sentant Gin se crisper. De même que toute forme d'espoir le quitta lorsque la voix hargneuse de la jeune fille résonna dans le hall dans un tonitruant :

- Fermez vos gueules, bande de bouffons !

Un silence pesant s'établit brutalement après ces mots. Chacun avait les yeux rivés sur leur nouvelle proie : Gin. A cet instant, Makise se dit que cela ne pouvait être pire. C'était juste une catastrophe**.**

Un des membres du groupe d'inconscients affalé autour de la table l'alpagua malgré tout :

- T'as dit quoi, toi… ?

Elle dégagea soudain son poignet de la main de Takashi, l'air impénétrable, et s'approcha de la bande qui l'invectivait depuis le début. C'est sans se démolir qu'elle répliqua**, **placide :

- Et sourd, en plus de ça ?

Un poing vint directement s'abattre sur la table qui la séparait des garçons. La moitié du plateau de cette dernière vola en éclats. Mais Gin essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, conservant un air impassible face aux éclairs de fureur de son vis-à-vis.

- C'est qui cette gamine, Makise ? T'es dans le hall là… T'es chez nous ! Casse-toi avant de te faire péter le cul.

Ne pouvant laisser passer une telle insulte, Gin décala d'un bref coup de pied ce qu'il restait de la table et s'avança parmi les pièces de plastique colorées étalées au sol. Elle empoigna violement le type, le projetant contre un mur.

- Parle autrement où je te fais bouffer tes doigts par le nez… T'as compris ?, menaça-t-elle d'une voix calme mais tremblante de haine.

- Gin, putain !, hurla Takashi, l'empoignant brutalement et la balançant précipitamment sur son épaule, rompant du même coup son combat visuel.

Elle se mit à hurler de frustration et à tambouriner le dos de son ami alors qu'il tournait les talons**. **C'est sous les rires moqueurs de l'assemblée qu'elle lui lança, hors d'elle :

- Makise, pose-moi tout de suite ou je te jure que je t'explose la cervelle !

Ce dernier s'éclipsa alors rapidement du hall et l'emmena tout droit à son repaire : le premier étage. Au moins elle y serait en sécurité. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Tokaji oublierait vite cet incident stupide et insensé. Mais il n'y croyait pas, il savait pertinemment qu'il entendrait parler de cette histoire… Décidément Gin avait le don pour le mettre dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

Tout le long du chemin, des lycéens ne cessèrent de se retourner sur eux, affichant des mines stupéfaites. Gin, résignée, se contentait de fusiller du regard les petits impertinents qui les dévisageaient avec trop d'insistance, les dissuadant au passage de l'ouvrir. Mais certains osaient tout de même braver ses regards meurtriers pour commenter, entre deux éclats de rire, le spectacle pathétique qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Tout cela s'opérait au grand dam d'une Gin fulminante mais impuissante qui ne pouvait que graver leurs visages dans sa mémoire en vue d'une future vendetta. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid …

- Je te jure que tu vas me le payer, Makise. Si je ne te respectais pas autant, tu serais déjà aplati par terre…, maugréa-t-elle, bouillonnante.

Soudain, Takashi s'arrêta. Ne voyant rien de ce qui se passait devant, elle préféra garder le silence, attendant la suite. Comme rien ne venait, elle l'interpella :

- Makise… ?

Des rires éclatèrent alors, certains satisfaits, d'autres railleurs. Un l'ouvrit plus que les autres :

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas la violer… T'es pas désespéré à ce point, quand même ?

Takashi reprit sa marche et rétorqua, sur la défensive :

- Vous faites les malins quand Izaki n'est pas là… hein…

- C'est pas parce qu'il te respecte qu'on doit en faire autant, pigé ?, dit un autre avec mépris avant d'ajouter flegmatiquement : et puis, il t'attend dans la salle de classe, de toute manière…

Makise ne répondit pas et bifurqua pour pénétrer dans une pièce sur sa gauche. Gin s'était tue pour suivre avec attention cet échange. Makise aurait-il des problèmes ?

Son ami s'arrêta a sa grande surprise au centre d'une salle de classe tellement en bordel qu'une chatte n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses petits. Les tables étaient soit empilées les unes sur les autres, soit placées en cercle, surement pour jouer aux cartes ou au mah-jong. A croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que ca. Le tableau noir était rempli d'insultes ou d'obscénités, toujours aussi peu subtiles.

_Ces crétins confondent même les caractères… Et « duck you » ne veut strictement rien dire… Abrutis…_

Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'un courant d'air traversa une des vitres cassées, et elle fut arrachée à sa contemplation dubitative par la voix de Takashi.

- Izaki…, mâchonna-t-il. Tu veux quoi ?

Hormis le fait que cette position devenait de plus en plus inconfortable, elle se tortilla pour voir à qui il parlait, en vain. Elle se figea cependant en entendant une voix inflexible qui la fit frémir, mais cette fois, pas moyen de mettre ça sur le compte du vent.

- Certains de mes hommes ont eu un souci dans ton secteur, hier soir… On a un pacte de non-agression, tu te souviens… ?, murmura cette voix posée et grave.

- Je suis désolé pour ça…, bougonna Makise.

Ne supportant pas voir son ami se rabaisser de cette façon, elle s'échappa de l'emprise de Takashi soudainement moins réactif. Prise par un nouvel élan combatif et respirant mieux, elle s'écria avec aplomb tout en se retournant :

Moi pas du tout !

Mais elle se figea.

_Les yeux bruns de la veille…_

Il devait avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, le teint halé, les cheveux blonds. La première chose qu'elle se dit, c'était qu'il était bien trop beau garçon pour être un combattant. Mais elle fut très vite détrompée par son regard terrible : ce brun profond et hypnotisant qu'elle avait déjà croisé la veille...

_Alors c'était ça, un chef de faction de Suzuran _? Il n'était pas plus impressionnant que Takashi, au niveau du gabarit… Il était de taille moyenne, un peu plus petit que son ami. Ceci dit, tout le monde était plus petit que Makise. Il restait tout de même bien bâti mais sans être un colosse, d'après ce qu'on pouvait en voir à travers son uniforme noir.

Mais elle savait mieux que quiconque que la taille des muscles n'était qu'un leurre, qu'il ne fallait pas s'y fier… Il dégageait une telle force et un tel charisme qu'elle sut tout de suite pourquoi les autres avaient autant de respect pour lui. Même Takashi en semblait grincheux.

Elle se mit sur ses gardes instinctivement en sentant son regard se poser brièvement sur elle. Encore interdite, elle ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit, se contentant de le dévisager.

- C'est qui, cette gamine ? Tu les prends au collège, maintenant ?, l'invectiva Izaki, semblant retenir un rictus.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, puis réveillée par son intervention elle réalisa :_ Gamine ? _Fulminante, elle le fusilla du regard.

- En quoi ça te regarde, si j'ai dix ou vingt ans, bouffon ?, s'agaça Gin.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, la jaugeant de haut en bas le temps d'une seconde, et reporta finalement son regard sur Makise.

- Sérieusement ?, s'enquit-il calmement en considérant Takashi. Tu ferais mieux de lui dire de tenir sa langue, Makise…

Ne supportant pas d'être ignorée et traitée comme une gosse, elle brava de nouveau :

- Ou bien quoi ? Si tes mecs savaient tenir la leur, il ne leur arriverait rien non plus… !

Il ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard et esquissa un micro sourire narquois. Il s'adressa ensuite à elle avec tant de mépris qu'elle sentit son sang bouillonner.

- Tu parles comme si tu savais ce qu'est la politesse, _gamine_… Mais vraisemblablement, tu ne sais pas qu'il faut se taire quand les adultes parlent.

Makise, prévoyant sa réaction, attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules, l'empêchant de se jeter sur lui. Elle perdit tout contrôle d'elle-même et se débâtit comme une lionne. Elle jura et finit par lancer :

- Répète un peu ! Espèce de… !

Le chauve lui imposa tant bien que mal sa main sur la bouche, l'empêchant de l'insulter davantage.

- Tu connais la règle, Makise, dis-moi les noms de celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça…, continua le blond sans s'intéresser aux accès de rage de la jeune fille.

Gin mordit violemment la main de Makise, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied et récupérant sa faculté de parler. C'est dédaigneuse qu'elle reprit la parole :

- Putain, tu ne comprends vraiment rien toi, hein ? C'est moi qui…-

Takashi jura et replaça sa main là où elle était, appuyant plus fortement sur sa mâchoire pour la faire taire. Les choses avaient déjà suffisamment dégénéré. Mais Izaki, d'abord sceptique, plongea alors son regard brun dans le sien, semblant comprendre. Même si Takashi la retenait fermement contre lui, son corps se tétanisa aussitôt face à cet examen. Ce gars n'était pas humain pour lui faire un tel effet. Un long frisson parcourut son dos, y laissant une impression désagréable. Ce n'était définitivement pas le vent.

- C'est elle ?, murmura-t-il soudain.

Il sembla songeur tout à coup, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Puis, sans crier gare, il s'approcha. Il attrapa fermement une Gin figée de surprise, l'arrachant du même coup aux bras protecteurs de son ami. Il la plaqua sur la première table venue puis saisit sans pitié son visage, l'orientant vers la source de lumière la plus proche. Il scruta avec attention ses traits tout en plantant sans vergogne ses doigts dans ses joues. Pendant les quelques secondes où il la fixa, elle se sentit comme paralysée : il l'avait attrapée avec une telle facilité qu'elle n'avait même pas pu esquisser le moindre geste. Bon sang, mais d'où sortait-il sa puissance, celui-là ? Son corps oppressant la soumettait à une pression trop forte. Elle grimaça de douleur en sentant ses poignets maintenus fermement au dessus de sa tête, être tordus un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle ragea davantage en se disant qu'il ne devait même pas y mettre d'effort.

Un sourire sournois se forma alors sur ses lèvres. Takashi, sentant le danger, s'approcha pour la récupérer mais Izaki l'en dissuada d'un regard. Il marquait son territoire. C'est la voix remplit d'arrogance qu'il demanda :

- C'est quoi son nom ?

La mâchoire comprimée par les phalanges du garçon, elle ne put articuler son prénom. De toute façon, il ne s'adressait pas à elle. Elle était trop perdue pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Sango. Sango Gin… Ecoute, Izaki, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Ca se reproduira pas, plaqua fermement Takashi, avec une voix sûre. Relâche-la, maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit-il sans hausser le ton, son corps puissant dominant toujours la jeune fille.

- Comme tu l'as dit, on a un pacte de non-agression. Et je te jure que si tu la frappes…

- Ta gueule, Makise, le souffla nonchalamment Izaki.

Il releva brusquement Gin, la plantant sur ses pieds, et la poussa vers le chauve. Sonnée, elle fut rattrapée in-extremis par Takashi, les joues brûlant encore du contact féroce imposé par les doigts du blond.

- Qu'elle arrête ses conneries. Elle a de la chance d'être une fille… Je te jure que je ne serais pas aussi indulgent la prochaine fois.

Cet avertissement eut le don de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Elle ne put laisser passer cette occasion d'avoir le dernier mot et de le remettre à sa place.

- Apprends d'abord la civilité à tes singes et tu repasseras, pigé ?

Encore une fois, il la darda de son regard implacable, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits. Un silence terrible durant lequel Gin lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas baisser les yeux, ou encore s'écrouler, sans trop savoir lequel était le pire entre les deux. Ses jambes flageolant, elle se retint discrètement à Makise. Elle attendait la suite.

Mais contre toute attente, Izaki n'esquissa pas un geste, gardant ses mains dans ses poches. En revanche, ses yeux dévièrent pour fixer son ami. Il haussa les sourcils, comme attendant une réponse à une question silencieuse. Makise sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir car brusquement, le chauve se tourna vers Gin et la gifla. Le choc lui fit tourner la tête avec violence. La douleur était moins grande que sa surprise.

- Ta gueule maintenant, Gin !

Hors d'elle, elle se retourna immédiatement et lui assena un énorme crochet du droit. Takashi, ne le voyant pas du tout venir, le reçut en pleine tête et recula de quelques pas, le nez en sang.

Désormais trop en colère pour se laisser dominer par la peur qui l'envahissait, elle s'approcha d'Izaki et le poussa vivement de ses paumes. Il ne recula même pas, ni ne répondit à sa provocation, ses yeux bruns fixés sur le nez sanguinolent de Takashi. Soudain, il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle allait amorcer une sorte de mouvement de recul lorsqu'il la devança en lui demandant :

- Tu n'es pas effrayée, gamine ?

- Tu n'es pas très effrayant…, marmonna-t-elle pour toute réponse, le fusillant du regard.

Gin le fixa encore pendant quelques instants, hypnotisée par ses yeux, s'abrutissant de plus en plusà mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle se sentit à nouveau saisie de cette torpeur qui l'avait précédemment pétrifiée. Et avant que cette dernière ne se propage, elle tourna les talons et partit le plus dignement possible.

Mais elle sut qu'elle ne l'avait pas trompé lorsqu'elle suivit son regard : il fixait d'un air impassible ses mains, tremblantes…


	2. Chapitre I, The Broken Fist

**Merci beaucoup à Hanahi-chan pour sa review géniale...**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! (ça donne l'illusion que vous êtes beaucoup ! xD)**

* * *

Effectivement, là, elle avait fait une bourde. Et une belle. Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'en voulait, mais un peu quand même.

D'abord, elle avait insulté pas mal de lycéens de Suzuran, dont un chef de faction à l'air peu clément… Elle se l'était également mis à dos en tabassant certains de ses hommes. Et enfin, elle avait frappé Takashi. Son Takashi. Son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami.

En somme, un bon quota.

Gin enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, y étouffant une plainte digne d'une otarie. Il lui fallait se ressaisir. Elle s'assit alors promptement en tailleur sur son lit. Apres tout il lui fallait de la concentration pour trouver une solution, et la position de Bouddha semblait appropriée. Mais comme on dit, chassez le naturel…

- Putaiiiiiiiin, blasphéma-t-elle.

_T'as cherché les embrouilles, Gin_, lui siffla une voix sournoise dans l'oreille

Si Gin avait un orgueil terrible, elle savait reconnaitre lorsqu'elle était en tort. Et en y réfléchissant, il était évident qu'elle était allée trop loin. Et ce même si cela lui arrachait la gueule de se l'avouer.

_Il faut que t'ailles présenter des excuses…_

Faute de pouvoir ignorer sa conscience davantage, et ne pouvant vraisemblablement pas la frapper pour la faire taire, elle l'écouta à contre cœur. Mais s'abaisser à s'excuser à ce… cet espèce de… Tout simplement inacceptable.

Elle serra fort son drap dans son poing, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Elle savait pourtant exactement pourquoi elle le détestait tant. Il était le premier depuis très longtemps à la faire se sentir faible. Même Takashi n'avait jamais eu une telle emprise sur elle.

Ses yeux l'avaient happée dès leurs première rencontre et semblaient vraiment dangereux : comme si s'y reflétaient les coups qu'il avait donné, sans pitié, lors de ses combats précédents.

Et ce sourire. Ce sourire sournois et méprisant. Juste insupportable et intolérable. Elle abattit finalement son poing engourdi sur son matelas, furieuse à nouveau. Elle le haïssait tant que c'en était stupide. Cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle le connaissait et elle avait des envies de meurtres dignes de longues années d'inimitié.

_Il faut que tu ailles présenter des excuses, ce soir… Et avant tout, il faut que tu appelles Taka._

Toute lutte contre cette petite voix était à l'heure actuelle inutile. Elle saisit donc son téléphone, résignée, et composa le numéro de Takashi. Les tonalités habituelles résonnèrent dans le combiné, mais personne ne décrocha… Pas de réponse… Elle décida alors de laisser un message en murmurant de sa voix la plus douce :

- Désolée… Taka… J'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi, ce matin hein ? J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Euh, rappelle-moi vite…

Bon, ce n'était pas des plus efficaces mais tant pis. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait aller présenter ses excuses à l'autre blond pour limiter la casse.

Elle enfila un vieux short usé qui trainait par terre et un débardeur. Pour cet abruti, pas besoin de faire d'efforts vestimentaires. Elle prétexta à sa mère une visite éclair chez une amie, _la blague_, et fila vers la ruelle des marécages. Elle avait décidé de tenter sa chance du coté du bar duquel étaient sortis les autres hommes hier. Peut-être lui indiqueraient-ils où était Izaki.

Une fois arrivée, Gin soupira malgré elle. La ruelle était aussi sale que la veille, mais somme toute déjà beaucoup plus engageante sous les lumières rougeoyantes du crépuscule.

La jeune fille s'enfonça alors prudemment dans ce qu'elle imaginait sans peine être la gueule du loup, sale et puante. Un rythme étouffé pulsait aussi à ses oreilles en un son indistinct et chaotique. Cette bouillie sonore étouffait même le résonnement de ses pas sur les murs en briques. Elle dut notamment retenir un haut le cœur en passant à proximité de bennes à ordures à l'odeur pestilentielle : un mélange nauséabond d'alcool et de friture. Elle remarqua soudain une porte outrageusement rouillée sur le mur Est, dissimulée derrière un amas de palettes.

Elle se dirigea vers elle, les basses étouffées s'intensifiaient et faisaient pulser son cœur à un rythme anormalement élevé. Finalement elle se dit qu'elle avait été définitivement inconsciente de donner rendez-vous ici, la nuit à quatre types pour se bastonner. Mais l'effervescence de la ville et des rues adjacentes était encore suffisamment audible pour la rassurer et lui permit même de penser avec ironie que ce trou à rat seyait parfaitement à ce trouduc d'Izaki.

Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur l'enseigne lumineuse au dessus de la pauvre porte.

_Dark Battlefield…,_ lut-elle intérieurement.

Ses néons irradiaient péniblement l'endroit d'une lueur terne, presque invisible en cette heure de la journée.

Elle poussa doucement la porte délabrée, appréhendant de plus en plus ce qu'elle allait faire.

Débouchant dans une pièce enfumée et faiblement éclairée, elle fut soudain happée par un rock violent et étouffant… Ce même son qui résonnait encore difficilement dans la ruelle était dorénavant assourdissant. Les basses de la musique faisaient trembler les murs et s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. La guitare était particulièrement joueuse et agressive.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent alors qu'elle se faufilait dans le bar, encore sonnée.

_Putain… Il n'y a que des mecs, ici… !, _constata-t-elle alors avec effroi.

Elle eu la chaire de poule, comme pressentant un danger. Peut-être devrait-elle partir tout de suite ? Ne pas persévérer dans cette entreprise vraisemblablement trop dangereuse aurait été une idée sensée… Pourtant elle continua d'avancer, pas à pas, se tortillant les mains dans un reflexe infantile, scrutant les visages sans parvenir à savoir ce qu'elle cherchait réellement.

Gin devenait petit a petit le centre de l'attention à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ce lieu de débauche. Intimidée, elle pressa le pas pour échapper aux regards curieux. La pièce était plutôt chargée et donnait une sensation de confinement. Déjà que l'air y était irrespirable à cause de la fumée de cigarette, elle se sentait de plus en plus oppressée. Chaque mur était occupé soit par des affiches pour un concert, par des néons aux couleurs vives soit par d'imposantes enceintes. Le comptoir en zinc au fond de la pièce semblait protéger de nombreuses bouteilles des assauts des soulards. Des cibles étaient accrochées un peu partout pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Et partout où son regard se posait, ce n'était que longues banquettes sombres ou canapés dépareillés. Des tables de récupération, de différents styles et de différentes matières, étaient jonchées de verres plus ou moins vides. Elle vit même un baril usagé servir d'accoudoir à un groupe de types.

Elle remarqua rapidement sur sa droite un espace légèrement surélevé, surement réservé aux habitués et délimités par des barrières en métal. Elle nota après coup la présence d'une porte à double battant, donnant apparemment sur la rue principale. Elle se trouva stupide de s'être compliqué la tache en passant par ce qui devait être la sortie de secours. Mais au moins, c'était une arrivée discrète.

Le vieux barman joufflu la remarqua enfin. Il lui lança un regard navré avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche, l'air de dire « elle va se faire bouffer ». Charmant.

Elle continua d'avancer prudemment, frottant timidement ses bras face à cette ambiance masculine qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Eh… Nee-chan… Pourquoi tu viendrais pas t'asseoir à notre table ?, l'interpella une des bandes.

Elle choisit de serrer les dents et de détourner les yeux en guise de refus. Voir leurs faces d'abrutis l'aurait peut-être tenté de leur lancer une réplique cinglante. Mais elle ne devait surtout pas jouer à ce jeu-là, pas ici…

Elle fut brutalement arrachée de ses pensées lorsque quelque chose rasa son oreille de quelques centimètres, lui procurant un frisson terrible. Gin se retourna prestement, prête à en découdre. Mais elle déglutit en se retrouvant face à son opposant : un homme nonchalamment assis dans un des fauteuils de la semi-mezzanine.

_Lui._

Izaki leva négligemment son bras. Plus par reflexe qu'autre chose, Gin se recula à temps pour éviter le projectile. Un objet métallique frôla alors de peu sa joue rougie, lui arrachant un autre frisson. Un bruit d'impact derrière elle la fit se retourner et c'est abasourdie qu'elle réalisa : ce débile était en train de jouer aux fléchettes ! Le pire était qu'il se démerdait pas mal. Plusieurs fléchettes trônaient fièrement au centre de la cible, collées, comme se battant pour remporter le bull.

Une voix désagréablement moqueuse l'arracha à sa contemplation

- T'es excitée, Sango ?

Alors qu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, elle n'eut droit qu'à des ricanements moqueurs de la part de ses acolytes assis à ses cotés. Gin fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Que voulait-il dire ? Et pourquoi diable les autres riaient-ils ?

Etant irritable par nature, elle se mit en tête de lui rabattre le caquet et lui faire passer l'envie de se payer sa tête :

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon nom…

- Comment devrais-je faire alors ? Te siffler ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta immédiatement face à cette réplique ultime lancée sur un ton outrageusement condescendant.

_Oooooh, ce petit merdeux va bientôt devoir bouffer ses …_

Fermant soudain les yeux d'exaspération, elle massa ses paupières du bout des doigts pour se calmer. Après tout, il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était bien fait moucher. Elle se reprit malgré les ricanements de plus en plus insupportables.

- Comment ça, je suis excitée… ?, souffla-t-elle, déjà lasse de jouer à ce jeu.

Il laissa couler son regard sur son corps aux courbes discrètes tout en haussant les sourcils de manière éloquente. Un sourire moqueur, bien qu'appréciateur, s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Devant l'expression perdue de la jeune fille, il hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Il lui fit penser à un prof tentant d'expliquer patiemment à un môme une notion des plus simples.

Gin, toujours confuse, baissa les yeux pour voir où était le problème. Un simple coup d'œil à sa poitrine suffit pour cerner le problème. Effectivement, c'était assez embarrassant… Le frisson ne lui avait pas réussi apparemment…

Elle croisa précipitamment les bras devant ses pointes durcies et releva la tête en rassemblant le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Il n'allait pas lui faire croire que c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait, _pauvre petite chose_. Elle ne put en revanche se retenir de se mordre la lèvre inférieure de contrariété. La situation lui échappait tout comme son sang froid. Devait-elle vraiment s'excuser pour hier ou l'envoyer dans le mur ?

Bon, adjugé, autant expédier la chose et encastrer sa gueule d'ange dans le premier truc qui passe. Cette méthode était certainement la plus simple et lui éviterait de subir de nouveau de tels affronts. Mais alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement dans sa direction, le son de la guitare la transperça en lui coupant le souffle. Cette note suffit en elle-même à couvrir encore davantage le bruit des discussions des clients. Apparemment, au fond du bar, un vrai groupe jouait. La musique eut au moins le mérite de la ramener brutalement à la réalité et lui permit de se recentrer.

Elle n'était pas venue ici pour aggraver la situation. Loin de là.

La jeune fille monta alors à contre cœur les quelques marches de la mezzanine et se rapprocha du blond. Il était assis à la table centrale, accompagné de ses amis qui, heureusement, ne lui prêtaient plus attention, trop occupés avec leur partie de carte. En ce qui concernait l'_autre_, il avait reprit son masque d'impassibilité et la toisait, désormais totalement désintéressé.

Se plantant devant lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser furtivement les yeux. Il fallait dire qu'il en imposait. Et son attitude n'était pas non plus des plus engageantes. Mais il était hors de question de perdre la face. Sur cette pensée, elle plongea à nouveau ses prunelles déterminées dans celles d'Izaki. Elle récita sa tirade alors dans un souffle, histoire d'abréger ses souffrances :

- Pardon pour les ennuis que j'ai causés… Si tu pouvais pardonner Takashi… Il n'y est pour rien….

Désormais seul le rock déchainé se faisait entendre. Le silence qui s'installa dans le groupe après cette tirade suffit à rendre l'atmosphère glaciale. Ses amis avaient arrêté leur partie de carte et les observaient, surement pour se délecter de la réaction de leur chef. Mais du coup, ils pointaient leurs faces de lune dans sa direction, la mettant encore plus mal à l'aise.

Gin ne sut pas exactement combien de temps le blond passa à la sonder de son regard perçant. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il la testait. Il prenait son temps, la faisait languir devant sa bande pour asseoir son autorité. Il la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements pour déceler en elle une quelconque forme de tromperie.

Sans qu'elle le veuille, son cœur s'était mit à battre au même rythme que les basses. Et au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, le blond finit par se redresser lentement, dépliant négligemment son corps musclé. Désormais il la dominait de toute sa taille. Leur proximité était telle qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur musquée. Levant les yeux pour mieux le voir, elle ne put que se trouver ridiculement petite comparé à lui. Elle put aussi admirer les contours d'une mâchoire masculine, des lèvres volontaires et surtout… ses fichus yeux déstabilisants.

_Oups_.

Elle fut soulagée qu'il s'écarte d'elle, lui évitant de perdre la face irrémédiablement. _Quel maudit petit …_

Il prit avec nonchalance un paquet de cigarettes posé à coté. L'ouvrant d'une main, il saisit une des cigarettes qu'il emboucha rapidement. D'un coup de tête, il lui indiqua alors le coin de table près d'elle. Elle posa vaguement les yeux dessus pour voir où il voulait en venir… Il n'y avait que quelques verres vides, des pièces de monnaie, un briquet et des cartes en désordre.

Gin reporta alors son regard blasé sur lui, ignorant les sourires goguenards collés sur le visage des débiles assis autour de la table. Elle attendait juste qu'il s'exprime clairement. Il enfouit alors ses mains dans ses poches pour la fixer intensément avec un rictus fourbe collé sur sa face d'ahuri. Cela devenait on ne peut plus clair : Il voulait vraiment la pousser a bout.

_Quel… sale…_

Elle eut alors une pensée pour Makise. Elle était venue arranger les choses, pas les envenimer. Gin prit alors une grande respiration, ravalant sa fierté, et se pencha vers la table. Elle sentait son regard perfide la transpercer, ravi de l'humiliation qu'elle subissait. Se sachant aussi observée par tous ceux qui entouraient le meuble bas, elle tacha de faire au plus vite… La jeune fille attrapa le briquet rapidement et couva de nouveau Izaki de son regard furibond. Elle étendit avec raideur son bras vers lui, refusant le moindre contact avec un type si détestable. Mais contre toute attente, il lui attrapa le poignet, la rapprochant sans plus de cérémonies. Tout comme ce matin, la force avec laquelle il la saisit la tétanisa. Désormais leurs regards se défiaient et leurs souffles se heurtaient.

Elle ne sut combien de temps la scène dura, mais le contact fut définitivement rompu lorsque les autres débiles se mirent à siffler et à lancer des blagues vaseuses. Voulant mettre un terme à une situation trop gênante pour être supportable, elle tenta vainement d'actionner correctement le briquet. Elle finit par le porter prudemment à la cigarette du blond. _Putain qu'il faisait chier ce con…_

Une fois le tabac embrasé, il inhala calmement en plongeant ses yeux encore plus profondément dans les siens. Lâchant sans ménagement son poignet, il attrapa sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur. Déboussolée, Gin abaissa doucement son bras. Il éloigna alors sa cancerette de sa bouche, expirant la fumée sur le côté dans un souffle puissant puis rompit leur contact visuel.

_Encore cette allure nonchalante et désintéressée… ! Il me cherche, cet enfoiré !_

C'est l'instant d'après qu'il lui donna raison, en prononçant presque machinalement:

- Alors… Je vais mettre les choses au clair pour toi…, commença-t-il avant d'inspirer une énième bouffée de nicotine.

Voilà à présent qu'il lui parlait comme si elle était une demeurée. Hors d'elle, elle balança sans plus de manières le briquet sur la table, le défiant des yeux. Mais il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à son geste futile et continua d'un air ennuyé :

- Généralement, quand quelqu'un m'énerve, je préfère sanctionner pour l'exemple… Tu piges ? Mais puisque tu es une fille, même si tu as battu mes gars, je vais t'épargner ça…

Il tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, reportant son regard sur elle pour s'assurer que le message était compris.

- Mais je sais où tu crèches, Sango. Et je ne fais jamais preuve d'indulgence deux fois…

- C'est une menace ?, cracha-t-elle immédiatement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- C'est un avertissement…, la corrigea-t-il avec un sourire terriblement fourbe.

Ne supportant plus ce petit air victorieux ouvertement affiché sur son visage, Gin sentit ses jointures craquer à mesure que son poing se contractait. Elle faisait tout pour ne plus être considérée comme une faible, et le voir la menacer avec autant d'indolence la révolta. C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle lança à son tour :

- Tu sais… Je peux te montrer ce que je vaux dans la ruelle, si tu tiens tant à voir ce qu'une _fille_ peut faire…

Les autres se mirent à siffler et à ricaner, alors que certains pouffèrent franchement. _Bon, qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore pu dire comme connerie ?_ Le sourire d'Izaki s'agrandit dangereusement dans un mélange d'amusement et de scepticisme.

- Si tu veux… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre… Mais je te préviens, je ne paye pas.

Bouche-bée, elle plissa les yeux à mesure qu'elle comprenait les paroles du blond. Ses traits finirent par se déformer dans une mine dégoutée. Les mots lui manquaient.

- Mais… Mais putain, je ne parlais pas de ça !, s'écria-t-elle finalement en le fusillant du regard.

Il rit avec les autres face à la mine déconfite de la jeune fille. Les éclats de rire de la bande de petits malins commençaient à attirer l'attention des autres clients. Elle perdait vraiment le contrôle de la situation.

- T'es vraiment… genre…arrghhhhh !, marmonna-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Gin tourna les talons avant d'avoir fini sa phrase. Elle en avait assez. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, elle s'approcha du bar et posa violemment quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Elle venait de vider presque frénétiquement le pauvre contenu de ses poches, il y avait intérêt que ca marche. C'est peut être trop agressive qu'elle demanda au barman :

- Un truc fort, pour ce prix là, c'est possible ?

L'homme potelé lui fit non de la tête, l'air désolé. _Quelle journée pourrie… _

Puis une voix exagérément suave la fit sursauter a ses cotés :

- Sers-lui un shot de vodka, je lui offre.

Elle se tourna, méfiante, pour se retrouver face à un de ces Don Juan à la mords-moi-le-nœud. Un homme, dans la vingtaine la fixait de haut en bas, un sourire charmeur au bout des lèvres. Gin soupira profondément et le dépassa sans un mot, bien décidée à ne plus s'attarder dans ce bar d'abrutis.

Traversant la pièce bruyante une dernière fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la tablée d'Izaki. La plupart d'entre eux la regardait encore, d'un œil railleur. C'est lorsqu'elle arriva près de la double porte que le proclamé _roi des_ _abrutis_ finit par poser son regard sur elle. D'un geste détaché il lui adressa son verre agrémenté d'un sourire goguenard, savourant sa victoire. Il jubilait le bougre.

- Saleté, maugréa-t-elle en détournant les yeux de ce spectacle écœurant.

Fermant la porte le plus doucement que son humeur le lui permettait, elle se retrouva finalement sur la rue principale d'Azabuza. A cette heure elle était peu fréquentée, marquant une rupture brutale avec l'ambiance enfumée et bruyante du bar. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira alors à plein poumons l'air frais de cette fin de journée_. Rien de mieux que de ravaler sa frustration_, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Bien que catastrophiquement humiliante, cette entrevue avait au moins permis d'arranger les choses pour Makise. Elle s'était excusée, c'était l'essentiel.

La porte qui claqua soudain derrière elle rompit le semblant de calme qui régnait dans la rue. Intriguée, elle se retourna pour prévenir un éventuel danger.

L'homme du comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, lança-t-elle sans politesse.

La toisant quelques secondes de son regard glacial, il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet. Elle fut trainée de force dans un coin isolé : la ruelle adjacente. _Cet endroit devait être maudit_, pensa-t-elle, lasse. Là-dessus, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, derrière une des bennes à ordures puantes. Classe.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait au juste_ ?

- Une fille ne vient pas dans un bar comme ça sans arrières pensées, pas vrai ?

Ce crétin avait lancé cette énormité avec une telle assurance qu'elle se retint de se foutre de sa gueule. Mais bon, autant rester un minimum polie.

- Ce que je venais faire là ne vous concerne vraiment pas, il me semble.

Elle tenta naïvement de se décaler pour se dégager, mais il lui bloqua le passage avec son bras. Décidément, il voulait vraiment se prendre un aller-retour dans la gueule. C'est hargneuse qu'elle l'avertit :

- Mon gars, je suis énervée. Crois-moi, t'as pas envie que je passe mes nerfs sur toi…

Il ricana sournoisement en se rapprochant d'elle subrepticement. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle attrapa alors le bras qui lui faisait barrage et plaqua le pauvre type au sol, lui faisant une superbe clé de bras. Elle se retrouva à le dominer de tout son poids, un genou placé sur son dos, gage de victoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jubiler et de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Tu piges ?

Mais malheureusement l'homme semblait avoir plus de force qu'elle ne l'avait estimé de prime abord. Il retourna la situation grâce à un mouvement technique et lui agrippa la gorge sans pitié. Les doigts de l'homme s'enfonçaient profondément dans son cou prisonnier, l'empêchant de respirer. Sa vue se brouillait petit à petit et c'est par reflexe qu'elle s'agrippa maladroitement à cet étau, voulant vainement le faire lâcher prise. Il la rapprocha de lui comme une poupée et l'avertit.

- Tu vas fermer ta gueule et te laisser faire.

Sidérée par sa naïveté, elle profita de ce moment d'inattention de sa part pour tenter sa chance. Elle lui adressa un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac puis enchaina avec un coup de genou dans les côtes. L'effet fut immédiat, il lâcha sa prise sur son cou, la laissant pantelante et essoufflée.

Son adversaire gémissant, elle en profita pour masser sa gorge endolorie. Elle lança difficilement, crachant ses poumons :

- Je déteste les ordres et encore plus ceux qui croient pouvoir m'en donner alors qu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de le faire !

Gin eut une pensée pour Izaki et se dit que ce pauvre type pourrait bien lui permettre de se défouler un peu. Elle asséna donc à l'homme un énorme coup de pied dans les parties sensibles. _Autant l'achever et lui passer l'envie de recommencer au passage_… Plié en deux, il rampait difficilement sur le sol en hurlant des insultes plutôt misogynes. Face à ce manque de flagrant de coopération, elle ne se retint alors plus du tout. Il avait beau tenter d'échapper à son courroux, elle le martelait de coup de pieds dans le ventre. Elle finit enfin par s'éloigner de lui, essoufflée.

- Tu connais le vieux proverbe : qui sème le vent… Ou plutôt sa version moderne : tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la _putain de salope_ ?

C'est alors qu'elle lui assénait un ultime coup pour le sport, que la porte de la ruelle claqua de nouveau. Décidément, les choses se passaient en boucle dans ce trou rat.

Elle se sentit alors bousculée par quelqu'un. Un gars venait apparemment de se précipiter vers la grosse loque à terre en s'exclamant :

- Goujo ! Putain !

C'est la voix teintée d'appréhension qu'il continua à l'appeler pour le faire reprendre conscience. Quelques gars le rejoignirent sans oublier de la bousculer consciencieusement au passage. Gin, elle, était restée immobile, se préparant à ce qui allait arriver. Face à leurs regards haineux, elle tenta de se justifier.

- Il m'a cherchée, les gars, lança-t-elle en levant les mains innocemment.

- Putain, mais son nez est pété, et je suis sûre qu'il a une fracture aux côtes…, s'écria l'un d'eux, stupéfait.

Bon là il venait de gâcher sa tentative d'attirer une quelconque compassion_._ _Comme si c'était possible !_ C'est alors incrédules qu'ils dévisageaient le petit gabarit devant eux -Gin- puis le corps de colosse de leurs camarade. Voyant certains se relever en la fixant avec hostilité, elle ajouta sur la défensive.

- Ouais, bah il a essayé de me tripoter, alors... Pas de pitié pour les obsédés, finit-t-elle par trancher.

Soudain une voix derrière elle la glaça par son ton acerbe :

- Izaki ne vient pas, genre, de te donner des directives précises _à l'instant_ ?, s'enquit-elle.

Sursautant, Gin se retourna alors, plus que méfiante. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un groupe était resté à l'écart. Elle reconnut les acolytes du blond dont un qui était à sa la table et qui n'avait cessé de se foutre de sa gueule. Ce dernier venait de s'avancer, elle en déduisit donc que c'était surement lui qui venait de parler. Il était grand et bien bâti, la dépassant d'au moins une tête. Il était, si elle devait le décrire, banal. Ce genre de type normal qui se fond dans une foule en moins de deux. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnaient un aspect décontracté et son style vestimentaire était basique. Mais une chose réussit néanmoins à la marquer : ce regard hostile qui la toisait avec mépris. Il n'avait finalement rien à envier à tous ces délinquants types au look tapageur. Ces yeux gris la tuèrent sur place au point qu'elle du rassembler tout son courage pour se reprendre.

- Fallait que je me laisse violer, peut-être ?, répliqua-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Ouais, ajouta-t-il simplement sur un ton désinvolte.

Outrée et fulminante, elle s'avança vers lui a grandes enjambées, prête à défendre son honneur. _Nan mais où on était là ?, à Plouc land_ ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui assener une bonne gifle, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. Mais c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il anticipa son geste et attrapa sa main d'une poigne de fer. Tout en lui broyant la main, il la mit en garde.

- Ne crois pas que je suis au même niveau que les mauviettes qui te baisent.

Et sans plus de pitié, il lui adressa un puissant direct au visage. Étant toujours fermement maintenue et ne pouvant l'esquiver, elle reçut le coup de plein fouet. Le choc lui fit tourner violemment la tête en un craquement sinistre. Il l'avait de surcroit douloureusement atteint à la joue, déjà tuméfiée par les épreuves de la journée. Engourdie, elle vit néanmoins quelques chandelles avant de s'apercevoir au dernier moment qu'il allait récidiver. La jeune fille s'apprêta alors à parer de son poignet libre, usant de ses connaissances en aïkido, mais aucun coup ne vint…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, ses prunelles surprises assistèrent à une scène insolite. Izaki était à côté de son agresseur, le fixant avec intensité et retenant sans grand effort son poing tremblant. Face au rappel à l'ordre silencieux de son chef, le brun, libéra avec aigreur sa prise sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Mais alors qu'elle ramenait son poignet endolori contre sa poitrine, le blond reporta son attention sur elle. Son visage demeurait impassible de prime abord. Cependant ses prunelles sombres étaient nuancées à la fois par une touche d'amusement mais aussi de colère. Quelque peu consterné, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu m'as écouté, tout à l'heure ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, l'air dégoutée et amère. Se détournant de ce regard inquisiteur, elle ne le vit pas s'approcher pour lui attraper le poignet.

C'est sans vergogne qu'elle se retrouva balancée vers l'autre côté de la ruelle, ballotée et poussée comme un vulgaire objet. Elle tenta de résister, entre deux pertes d'équilibre, ne voulant pas se laisser emmener à l'écart par un homme aussi abject. En vain. Chacune de ses tentatives était contrée sans effort. Il lui suffisait de la pousser du bras pour lui imposer son rythme lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait et la question était réglée. Elle vacilla à plusieurs reprises face a ce rude traitement mais tint bon.

Jugeant apparemment l'endroit adéquat, il finit par la plaquer contre un mur. Au moins cette fois ce n'était pas à coté des bennes nauséabondes, il y avait du progrès. Il se rapprocha alors dangereusement d'elle, et lui chuchota a l'oreille :

- Tu sais ce que c'est, le châtiment chez Suzuran ?

Le souffle qui lui battait les oreilles la fit frissonner malgré elle. Gin essaya de dire quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Prends-nous un peu au sérieux, tu veux ?

- Il a essayé de…, contra-t-elle

- Oui, mais c'était mon gars. Et tu sais ce que je ferais, si tu n'étais pas la meuf de Makise ?

La fixant durement en laissant implacablement le silence s'installer. Apparemment cette fois-ci, il attendait une réponse : réponse qu'elle n'avait pas et qui la laissa donc en suspens. Il prit tout son temps pour mettre fin à ce supplice avant de répondre calmement :

- … Je t'obligerais à me faire ce qu'il voulait que tu lui fasses… t'as pigé ?

- Mais… T'es vraiment dégueulasse… putain…, souffla-t-elle, l'air scandalisé.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se détournant d'elle avant de s'éloigner dignement. Gin, elle, restait encore sous le choc, le regard dans le vide, incapable de faire un geste. Et ce maudit frisson qui ne voulait pas la quitter. Dire qu'il était encore plus méprisable qu'elle le pensait, incroyable. Elle le sentit retourner, surement nonchalamment, vers ses hommes. Elle le vit alors s'approcher calmement de son agresseur, les mains dans les poches et son flegme habituel ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer avec autorité :

- Reviens-plus ici… Je ne veux pas de violeur dans mes rangs…

- Izaki !, protesta-t-il la voix nasillarde. Elle m'a pété le nez et …

- Je m'en tape, le coupa-t-il alors, avant de lui donner un fabuleux coup de pied dans le visage, faisant craquer ses os dans un bruit peu ragoutant.

Le cri de douleur du _malheureux _résonna soudain dans la ruelle, sous les yeux de ses anciens camarades stoïques. Assistant à cette scène pathétique, Gin en resta bouche-bée. Il lui interdisait de le frapper et… ? Il conclut magistralement sous ses yeux ébahis, ignorant les gémissements plaintifs de son ancien acolyte.

- Voilà, réparé.

Le blond fit alors demi-tour pour s'approcher de nouveau de Gin. Il l'empoigna brusquement par le tee-shirt, la sortant de son inertie et la décollant enfin de ce mur crasseux. Ce geste rude lui dénudait complètement l'épaule, la faisant revenir à la réalité pour échapper a cette prise dégradante. Le regard pénétrant qu'il lui imposait à cet instant la dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Toi, c'est pareil, casse-toi.

La jeune fille vit rouge : _ce mec lui donnait des ordres_ ! Gin le repoussa, frustrée. Elle se défit de son emprise et remit son tee-shirt en place d'un coup d'épaule. Mais bien que lui obéir lui était insupportable, il avait raison, elle avait bien assez trainé dans les parages. C'est donc sans se faire prier qu'elle avança dans la ruelle où le camarade d'Izaki, le brun, la regarda passer avec aigreur. Elle sentait encore battre la douleur due à son coup de poing sur sa joue. Ne pouvant vraisemblablement pas la laisser partir sans tenter de la rabaisser, il marmonna ironiquement :

- Putain, faudra que je demande à Makise comment il fait pour se taper une meuf pareille…, Quoique c'est Makise, tant qu'il peut fourrer sa queue, même un thon lui va…

D'autres y avaient laissé leurs peaux pour moins que ca. Jugeant avoir suffisamment bataillé pour la journée, elle tenta une approche différente mais tout aussi efficace sur ce genre de bouffon. Elle fit alors marche arrière et l'empoigna par le col, posant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gin fit glisser lascivement sa langue dans sa bouche, puis joua brutalement avec celle du pauvre gars, complètement largué. Le gout âcre de tabac mêlé à la saveur forte de l'alcool fit brusquement irruption dans sa bouche. Elle retint un haut-le-cœur. _Qu'est ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour leur clouer le bec …_

Quand elle comprit qu'il commençait à apprécier la chose, sa main venant de se poser sur son postérieur, elle rompit tout contact pour lui susurrer à l'oreille, victorieuse :

- C'est pour ça…

Parfois, cela avait du bon d'être une fille, et l'air frustré de ce pauvre gars acheva définitivement de l'en convaincre. Quoiqu'on en dise, la manipulation était une affaire de femme.

Elle le poussa alors durement contre le mur, brisant définitivement l'érotisme de leur promiscuité pour le fusiller une dernière fois du regard. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil dans la direction d'Izaki. Mais la ruelle était désormais vide.

Elle tourna les talons à vitesse grand V. Apres tout, on ne pouvait pas impressionner tout le monde.

_Et surtout pas Izaki_.

* * *

Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, tourmentée. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

La petite pièce bordélique qu'était sa chambre était plongée dans une semi pénombre, faiblement éclairée par les premières lueurs du jour qui filtraient à travers des volets bancals. Seuls les frottements de ses draps et ses soupirs d'exaspération venaient troubler cette atmosphère matinale. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait été soumise à une trop forte agitation la veille et était restée fébrile depuis son retour chez elle. Il lui avait été impossible de trouver le sommeil, trop hantée par l'image d'un certain blond. Plus particulièrement, hantée par ses yeux bruns. Encore une fois, elle avait ressenti cette affreuse faiblesse face à lui, cette impuissance qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie durant des années. Pourquoi se sentait-elle comme une gamine qui ne connaissait rien des combats lorsqu'elle était devant ce mec odieux ? Elle se sentait perdue et honteuse de se laisser aller à chacune de leurs rares rencontres.

Et puis, il y avait ces facteurs perturbants à son sujet…

Apres tout, il avait « expulsé » le violeur, non ? Les mots rabaissants qu'il lui avait lancé précédemment n'avaient alors plus aucun sens. Ces menaces n'étaient donc que paroles en l'air ? Pourquoi aurait-il puni son agresseur en usant de la force sinon… ? Il n'avait probablement que voulu lui faire peur_ : surement pour que je les prenne au sérieux ._..

Et cela avait formidablement bien fonctionné.

- Sale enfoiré blond, jura-t'elle alors en se retournant sur le ventre pour la énième foi, s'enroulant d'autant plus dans ses draps.

Elle enfonça son visage fatigué dans son oreiller, étouffant ses plaintes et sa frustration.

Pourtant, malgré leurs différents, une idée commençait à germer en elle. Une idée folle qui perçait parmi tant autres et qui la séduisait de plus en plus… Elle avait terriblement envie de l'affronter… Enfin plutôt, elle avait terriblement envie de lui mettre la pâtée.

Apres tout il avait la dégaine typique de ceux qui déboitent les autres sans s'en soucier. Typique ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le terme. A vrai dire, ses yeux semblaient le mettre complètement à part. Ces yeux bruns qui lui faisaient tant d'effet paraissaient éloignés de la réalité, indifférents à tout. Comme s'il n'avait peur de rien. Cet aspect de sa personnalité se traduisait aussi par son attitude. La logique voulait que tout combattant, évoluant dans un environnement aussi hostile qu'Azabuza, soit constamment sur ses gardes. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Elle le revoyait clairement, évoluant avec aisance parmi les siens, les muscles outrageusement relâchés, ne craignant vraisemblablement rien ni personne.

Alors le combattre ? Quelle idée. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Cela la tentait de plus en plus, comme une promesse alléchante de sensations rarissimes. Il devait être un adversaire vraiment stimulant.

_Car invincible_, vint la contrarier sa petite voix intérieure, l'arrachant sournoisement à ses rêves de combat épique. La voix ajouta, moqueuse : _Enfin, invincible pour toi_.

Elle se remit violement sur le dos, voulant échapper a ses pensées lorsque son image s'imposa de nouveau à elle, la narguant une fois de plus. Elle se fustigea de ne pouvoir le chasser de sa tête. Elle revit ses yeux profonds, son sourire narquois, ses cheveux sauvages et sa posture si… assurée. Elle l'enviait et le détestait pour ca, lui qui n'avait rien à prouver, à personne.

La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit providentiellement ses pensées nocives. Elle se jeta littéralement sur sa table de chevet pour se saisir de l'objet divin, trop heureuse d'enfin trouver de quoi s'occuper après une nuit à tourner en rond. Elle lut le nom de Takashi sur l'écran et plaça vivement l'appareil à son oreille. Piteuse, elle lâcha dans un souffle :

- Allo ? Taka ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour… !

Un rire amusé perça a travers le combiné, la coupant dans sa lancée. La jeune fille se détendit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir.

- T'as fait ce qu'il fallait… Gin. Izaki m'a dit que tu étais venue présenter tes excuses…

Gin déglutit_. Alors comme ça il avait vu l'autre débile ? _Se souvenant du déroulement désastreux de leurs dernière entrevue, elle demanda, soucieuse_ :_

- C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- C'est tout ce qui m'intéressait…

Bon, les meubles étaient sauvés, elle eut presque envie d'en rire de soulagement. Makise ne serait pas au courant des différents événements fâcheux qui lui étaient arrivés la veille et c'était tant mieux. Il continua de sa voix grave :

- Au fait…

- Ouais ?

- Pourquoi t'as dit que t'étais ma copine… ?

_Et merde_… La jeune fille se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure, rouvrant pour la énième fois sa blessure. Elle fut cependant quelque peu soulagée que ce soit le seul événement qui lui soit parvenu aux oreilles. La tentative de viol serait moins bien passée. Elle nuança alors ses propos d'une voix exagérément posée :

- J'ai pas dit que j'étais ta copine… Je n'ai juste pas démenti quand eux en ont parlé…

- Effectivement, Ubani m'a traité très joyeusement de cocu…, grogna-t-il alors de sa voix bourrue.

- C'est qui celui-là ? demanda-t'elle brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Celui que t'as embrassé.

Elle pouffa nerveusement en se souvenant de sa tête d'ahuri. Elle mit de coté tout le dégout qui lui inspirait ce garçon pour répliquer, fière et rieuse :

- Ce mec avait trop la rage.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas jouer comme ça avec eux, Gin…

Cette dernière soupira face au ton sérieux utilisé par son ami.

- Rabat-joie. Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser passer les insultes qu'il me lançait, ce crétin profond.

Makise ne releva pas et se contenta de soupirer, connaissant le tempérament de feu de la jeune fille. Gin en revanche préféra ne pas lui préciser la nature de ces insultes, sachant qu'il était directement visé. Elle omit également toute allusion à son altercation physique avec cet Ubani. Elle savait que Takashi s'énerverait à nouveau s'il apprenait qu'il l'avait frappée et la rouste qui aurait suivit aurait ensuite été mémorable pour l'autre imbécile. Quand bien même elle aurait volontiers apprécié le spectacle, elle ne voulait pas attirer les foudres d'Izaki sur Takashi. Il continua, dubitatif.

- N'empêche, tu sais, ils sont curieux à Suzuran. Les rumeurs se répandent comme une trainée de poudre…

Cette nouvelle la fit frémir de plaisir. Peut être que maintenant elle aurait plus d'opportunités de mener de vrais combats. Ne pouvant se défaire de son grand sourire, elle demanda entre deux rires :

- T'es sûr que c'est pas un lycée de gonzesses ?

- Je suis sérieux, cingla-t-il.

- Et alors ? Que veux-tu que ça me fasse… Je m'en tape des rumeurs, grogna-t-elle, sa bonne humeur la quittant petit à petit.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as tout intérêt à te faire minuscule, à présent.

Les avertissements de son ami finirent par la faire tilter et c'est la voix tentée d'anxiété qu'elle s'empressa de lui demander :

- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'ils risqueraient de venir au restaurant ?

- J'en sais rien, j'imagine que c'est possible…

Tous deux restèrent silencieux quelques instants, soucieux devant cette menace non négligeable. Ils ne permettraient pas, ni elle, ni Makise, que ces histoires atteignent le restaurant. Puis une voix étouffée provenant d'en bas la sortit alors de ses pensées. Gin tendit soudain l'oreille : sa mère l'appelait.

- Je dois te laisser Maki, ma mère m'appelle, dit-elle précipitamment tout en se débattant dans ses draps.

- Passe le bonjour…

- Ca marche... !, répondit-t-elle vaguement avant de raccrocher.

La jeune fille réussit finalement à sortir tant bien que mal de son lit, enfila rapidement un vieux sweat et dévala les escaliers.

- Gin ?, appela sa mère. Viens t'asseoir.

Elle s'exécuta, soudainement beaucoup plus méfiante face au ton sérieux employé par sa mère. Puis l'idée qu'elle ait eu vent de ses dernières escapades nocturnes lui traversa l'esprit, la faisant angoisser outre mesure. Elle s'assit donc silencieusement et docilement à une table de la cuisine. Celle-ci leur servait pour le restaurant mais aussi pour leur usage personnel. Elle était certes petite et ne permettait pas de faire des centaines d'assiettes, mais elle était suffisante et bien aménagée. De même elle s'état habituée au blanc industriel de ses murs et à l'inox de ses comptoirs.

Faisant profil bas, la jeune fille attendit que Kana se lance. Cette dernière sembla rassembler tout son courage avant de lui annoncer :

- Je vais probablement devoir prendre un second travail, le soir.

La jeune fille sentit immédiatement son dos se tendre douloureusement. Beaucoup de pensées fusaient alors dans sa tête, la rendant confuse. Perdue, elle ne put que baragouiner un _« Hein ? » _plus ou moins intelligible_._ Sa mère continua promptement :

- Tu comprends… On fait salle vide en ce moment et je perds beaucoup d'argent.

Stupéfaite, Gin ne sut quoi dire, laissant sa mère balbutier davantage d'explications.

- … et je pense que je vais demander à Makise de me trouver quelque chose : il est généralement bien au courant pour ce genre de choses.

- Maman…, coupa la jeune fille, prise d'une détermination soudaine. Je pense que je devrais le faire.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna cette dernière, prise de court. Pas question ! Tu as cours ! En plus, les jobs de nuit sont généralement interdits aux mineurs.

La jeune fille se redressa alors et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, concentrée et songeuse. Il était hors de question que sa mère endosse encore d'autres responsabilités ! Elle reprit sérieusement :

- Écoute… non seulement je crois que non seulement, ça me fera une bonne expérience… mais en plus je serais probablement avec des amis.

Elle finit par revenir précipitamment s'asseoir face à sa mère, choisissant soigneusement les mots pour la persuader. Elle ajouta prudemment :

- Et puis si je fatigue trop, je te le dirais et on arrêtera… Apres tout je suis en âge de travailler. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais eu de soucis scolaires malgré le restaurant…

Sa mère soupira lourdement, pesant vraisemblablement le pour et le contre. Hésitante, elle continua :

- Je ne sais pas… Gin, un travail c'est épuisant et…

- Fais-moi confiance ! Si ça ne va pas, je te le dirais immédiatement. Je suis jeune et j'ai de l'énergie à revendre …, s'exclama-t-elle avec une pose motivée.

- Bon… Mais…

- Je m'en charge. Et surtout, je t'en supplie, cesse de te faire du souci, Taka' sera surement avec moi… enchaina-t-elle, sentant les dernières barrières céder.

Kana leva les yeux vers sa fille, portant alors sa main à sa bouche dans une grimace tourmentée. La voix emprunte de chagrin, elle lâcha :

- Je m'en veux. Tu es si jeune et tu as déjà tant de responsabilités.

- Tu plaisantes ? J'adore, assura la lycéenne. Tu sais très bien comment je suis : si je ne m'occupe pas, je deviens folle.

Gin, souriante, déposa une bise sur la joue de sa mère avant de la serrer dans ses bras, en la rassurant. Elle sentit sa mère se détendre, évacuant sa culpabilité. Il avait toujours été normal qu'elles se soutiennent suite au _départ_ prématuré du type qui lui servait de père. Il avait donc été impensable que sa mère se tue encore à la tache pour les faire vivre.

- T'en fais pas m'man, j'appelle Takashi et on verra ce qu'il va me proposer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de nouveau dans sa chambre elle composa rapidement ce numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Celui de Maki. Elle posa ensuite son portable contre son oreille en demandant :

- Taka'… ?

- Allo, ouais ? Gin ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Oui ?, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation, ce qui mit du baume au cœur de Gin.

Elle continua, hésitante et soudain beaucoup moins assurée de sa collaboration :

- Il me faut un job de soirée ou de nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je te dis de te faire discrète et toi, tu cherches à te montrer le soir… commença-t-il, exaspéré.

Mais Gin ne le laissa pas finir son sermon en lui exposant brièvement l'urgence de la situation :

- On a besoin d'argent, Maki.

Il y eut un grand silence au bout du fil. Fronçant les sourcils face à cet inhabituel manque de réaction, elle l'appela de nouveau :

- Maki… ?

Puis sa voix sérieuse résonna alors dans le combiné :

- Le seul établissement sur Azabuza qui peut envisager de t'engager, c'est _Dark Battlefield_… A la plonge ou au service… Et tu n'iras pas sur un autre territoire, je te préviens.

_Bordel… Évidemment avec la chance que j'avais …_

- Très bien…, finit-elle par dire résignée et un peu nauséeuse tout à coup. Tu veux bien m'accompagner là-bas ? ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude perçant dans la voix.

- Demain soir. On ira.

- Merci… Merci, Taka'… la gratitude transparaissant dans sa voix.

- Ouais, ouais, ça m'enchante pas vraiment là. Il faudra vraiment être très prudente, tu piges ?

- Oui, j'ai compris, assura-t-elle de sa voix la plus sérieuse. Encore merci et à demain !

Elle raccrocha, puis resta quelques instants perdue dans ses pensées. Elle finit par se coucher en se recroquevillant dans son lit.

Toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers une seule conclusion :

_Quelle merde._

* * *

Le lendemain, Gin se leva tôt pour aider sa mère au restaurant. C'était le mercredi et les clients étaient plus nombreux, rassérénant quelque peu les deux femmes. Pourtant, Gin ne cessait de fixer l'horloge avec appréhension

Le soir, elle retournerait au _Dark Battlefield_ avec Takashi pour obtenir un travail…

Le temps passa affreusement vite et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la nuit tomba. Le service venait de finir et pendant que sa mère terminait en cuisine, elle se préparait fébrilement. L'esprit ailleurs, elle sursauta presque lorsque Takashi frappa à la baie vitrée du restaurant, manquant de s'étouffer avec son dentifrice. Elle termina rapidement et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle s'était habillée comme d'habitude avec son style débraillé, un jean noir usé et un débardeur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi mettre pour un entretient d'embauche, elle savait juste qu'il fallait faire bonne impression. Quelle idée. C'était déjà exceptionnel pour elle de se maquiller, elle n'allait pas non plus faire plus. Elle s'était contentée d'un simple coup de crayon sous les yeux pour rehausser son regard. Être féminine ne pouvait que l'aider, non ?

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle croisa le regard dubitatif de son ami. Apparemment Makise se demandait encore si c'était une bonne idée de l'exposer ainsi au danger. Pour dire vrai, elle se posait les mêmes questions. Elle fit une bise à sa mère qui lui souhaita bonne chance, et suivit Takashi. Avant de partir, elle prit juste par précaution un sweat à fermeture éclair qui trainait dans l'entrée, histoire de ne pas reproduire la _mésaventure_ avec Izaki.

D'ailleurs… Serait-il là ? Voilà la question qu'elle s'était posée un peu plus tôt en se démêlant difficilement les cheveux.

Tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, les deux amis ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le trajet. La jeune fille avait le cerveau en ébullition. Elle échafaudait des plans en fonction des différents scenarios possibles à cette soirée, tous plus ou moins tragiques. De même les sourcils froncés de Makise trahissaient son inquiétude grandissante. Mais c'est en arrivant devant le bar qu'il se laissa aller aux recommandations. Takashi l'attrapa en effet par le bras et lui fit aussitôt jurer d'être la plus calme, patiente et prudente possible. Non seulement ne pas se battre pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais également pour ne pas se faire virer. Car elle avait réellement besoin de ce travail, à n'en pas douter. Elle soupira, il lui en demandait beaucoup là.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent enfin la porte du bar, Takashi semblait encore plus tendu. Il scruta les environs un moment et finit par se détendre. Gin jaugea les alentours à son tour et comprit le soulagement de son ami : Izaki n'était pas là. En fait, le bar était presque vide. Mis à part quelques lycéens un peu trop exubérants, le bar était plutôt calme. Le concert de la veille étant désormais terminé, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus supportable. Le vieux barman les accueillit chaleureusement en reconnaissant Takashi. Commença alors le traditionnel échange de banalités, sur le temps, les cours et les affaires. Gin n'écoutait pas vraiment, trop absorbée par la contemplation des innombrables bouteilles face à elle. Comment ce barman pouvait-il s'y retrouver là dedans ? Les alcools étaient mélangés n'importe comment et disposés pêle-mêle sur des étagères qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. C'était le bordel. Finalement, elle se re-concentra sur Takashi lorsqu'il attaqua le sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Dis, t'as pas un poste à la plonge pour mon amie, Ryu ?

Le barman réfléchit à peine avant de répondre machinalement :

- J'ai ce qu'il me faut en cuisine… Je peux proposer du service en salle mais je vous préviens : ils abandonnent tous. A la fin je finis toujours par le faire. Les clients d'ici, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, sont pas des plus amicaux.

Il rit à sa propre blague, comme désabusé. La jeune fille ressentit soudain pour lui un élan de compassion. Comme quoi il n'y avait pas qu'à elle que ces gars menaient la vie dure ! Ils n'étaient certes qu'une bande de mômes qui jouaient à la gueguerre, mais quand le roi de la récré squattait la place, cela pouvait compliquer sensiblement les choses. Ca ne devait pas être facile tous les jours.

Mais soudain, elle s'interrogea. Le barman ne semblait pas la reconnaitre. Pourtant elle était venue la veille et n'était pas vraiment passée inaperçue. Peut-être qu'il se taisait parce que cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Logique, avec toutes ces affaires de gangs et de mafia, on préférait se taire que se prendre une balle dans la tête juste à cause d'une simple bourde. La loi du silence devait vite s'apprendre ici bas. Etant plongée dans ses pensées perplexes et surement profondes, Gin ne vit pas Takashi froncer dangereusement les sourcils. Il prit son air le plus menaçant puis avertit le gérant de sa voix grave :

- C'est mon amie d'enfance, que ce soit clair. Azabuza m'appartient et si quiconque provoque une embrouille avec elle ou essaie de l'emmerder, je me chargerais personnellement de son cas.

Pour toute défense, le vieux barman lui rétorqua, à la fois compréhensif et impuissant :

- Makise, Izaki vient régulièrement ici, tu sais… Pratiquement tous les jours…

- Je m'en tape…, mentit-il allègrement en jetant un regard en biais à Gin. Il est ici, là ?

- Ouais… Dans l'arrière-salle, au sous-sol.

- Elle devra descendre en bas ?

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, Makise posa le poing sur le comptoir, léchant ses molaires droites dans une grimace assez pathétique. Cette dernière eut quand même l'air efficace et la jeune fille ravala un sourire victorieux. Son ami était génial.

- Non, je veux bien m'en charger, finit par déclarer le barman d'une voix éteinte.

- Parfait, dit Takashi en tentant de cacher son soulagement.

Gin s'était tu durant tout l'échange, elle avait bien fait apparemment. Alors c'était comme ca que se passaient les entretiens d'embauche ? Elle était épatée, ce n'était pas si difficile au final. Cependant, une information la fit soudain paniquer : Alors Izaki était ici en ce moment…

Son _presque prochain patron_ se tourna alors vers elle, la coupant dans ses pensées et lui dit aimablement :

- Bon… Soirée d'essai. Tu peux commencer ce soir si tu veux, princesse… ?

Elle tiqua à l'entente du surnom inhabituel mais après tout… Pour une fois qu'un homme autre que Takashi la traitait avec gentillesse. Alors, passée la surprise, elle finit par agréer en répondant à son sourire.

Cependant lorsque Takashi s'apprêta à partir, il resta quelques instants en suspens, la mine contrariée. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de la laisser seule dans un tel endroit. Certes elle n'en menait pas large mais aux yeux de la jeune fille, le barman semblait déjà très sympathique. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire rassurant et l'encouragea silencieusement à ne pas s'en faire. Cela sembla marcher puisque quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva seule avec son _presque futur patron_. Il lui fit faire rapidement le tour de la salle, du comptoir et des _« coulisses_ » -la cuisine- tout en faisant connaissance tous les deux. Il l'invita même à l'appeler par son prénom si elle le souhaitait : Ryu. Elle fit ensuite connaissance avec les deux cuisiniers, Tamaru et Hwang Tae-Min, deux étudiants dans la même situation qu'elle mais trop bavards pour qu'elle ne les supporte plus de cinq minutes.

De retour au comptoir et déjà plus à l'aise, elle commença à essuyer des verres tandis que Ryu lui expliquait comment leurs rôles étaient répartis. Elle écoutait religieusement ses paroles, hochant vigoureusement de la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait.

- Je remplis les verres si ce sont des cocktails, sinon, tu peux le faire. Ensuite, évidemment tu les mets sur un plateau et tu les emportes à leur table. Pour les plats, curry, ramen et compagnie, la lumière s'allume quand il faut aller les chercher en cuisine, expliqua-t-il tout en désignant une petite diode rouge sur le comptoir, non loin du distributeur de pailles.

- Pigé, répondit-elle, souriante.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Makise, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller au sous-sol. Sauf si évidemment nous sommes débordés, mais rassure-toi ça n'arrive jamais…

Quelque peu rassurée, elle continua sa tache alors qu'il retournait en cuisine passer un savon aux deux zouaves qui y faisaient un boucan de tous les diables. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, ils semblaient s'engueuler à cause d'œufs trop cuits. Les noms d'oiseaux fusaient et arrachèrent un sourire à la jeune fille. Décidément, elle retiendrait le magnifique « _tu chies dans la colle mon pauvre vieux !_ », très original et du meilleur effet. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air de se disputer souvent, tout comme Ryu semblait habitué à ces rappels à l'ordre sportifs. Le pauvre n'avait pas l'air d'être aidé. C'était pour dire, elle-même essuyait distraitement les verres, dos à la salle, l'esprit préoccupé par autre chose : Comment allaient réagir Izaki et sa bande en apprenant sa présence ici, alors que ce dernier lui avait ordonné de ne pas revenir ?

Heureusement, elle n'aurait pas à aller au sous-sol, comme Ryu venait de le dire. Elle aurait réellement perçu cela comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle jeta un regard méfiant à cet espace non visité : ces escaliers béants qui semblaient s'enfoncer jusque dans les entrailles de l'enfer. Bon, là elle s'emballait mais c'était tout comme. Ces escaliers étaient dissimulés dans un coin de la salle attenant au comptoir et menait apparemment à une salle plutôt bruyante. Décidément, elle ne voulait vraiment pas y mettre les pieds.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle empilait distraitement les verres les uns sur les autres tout en fixant avec passion une lampe magma couleur indigo qui se trouvait à proximité. Les mouvements apathiques de la cire chaude la captivèrent jusqu'à …

- Putain… c'est une blague… ?

Sous le choc, elle faillit démolir la pyramide de verres qu'elle venait distraitement de bâtir. Le cœur battant de surprise elle se retourna vivement vers l'origine du trouble : Ubani !

Il la fusillait littéralement de regard hostile et lui lança avec dédain :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je travaille, répondit-elle, platonique, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis ce soir.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- Non.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant afficher un sourire victorieux, et attendit la suite avec méfiance. Apres tout, il continuait à la fixer de ses prunelles glacées, un sourire hypocrite affiché sur sa face de cul.

- Izaki va te buter, chantonna-t-il finalement après ce combat visuel.

Refusant de se laisser envahir par la rage, elle tenta de garder son calme et enchaina froidement.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai des problèmes de rentrée d'argent. Je ne peux pas me permettre de passer mon temps à foutre ma vie en l'air comme tu le fais.

Ubani ricana d'une façon détestable, visiblement amusé par la situation. Non, plus que ca : il jubilait. Elle détestait vraiment ce mec. Et le voir réveillait le souvenir cuisant de ce coup de poing déloyal. Il se mit à l'aise au comptoir, s'y accoudant avec désinvolture en une pseudo-posture séductrice, son regard mauvais fixé sur elle. Elle se statufia alors en l'entendant distinctement lui donner son _conseil_.

- T'as qu'à tapiner.

Gin ne répondit pas, crispant un peu plus ses doigts sur son torchon dans l'espoir d'y essuyer sa haine. Il avait dit ca sur un ton tellement dégagé qu'il avait fait bondir de rage la jeune fille. Son sourire triomphant s'agrandit davantage lorsqu'il remarqua la fureur de la serveuse. Il insista alors encore, tentant surement de l'achever :

- Combien tu prends ?

Les mains de la jeune fille se mirent alors à trembler. Pour dire vrai, à ce stade elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle tremblait de haine ou de peur. Augmentant son malaise, Ubani se pencha au dessus du comptoir et approcha son visage de son oreille. Son odeur de tabac froid envahit son espace, la faisant frémir de dégout. Il lui susurra alors :

- Tu sais… Sango ? Il suffit de te mettre à genoux et de faire à ma queue ce que t'as fait à ma bouche la dernière fois…

Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle allait lui faire bouffer ses dents. Mais au moment même où elle allait laisser exploser sa fureur, Ryu surgit de nulle-part. Elle le regarda alors avec étonnement, réalisant qu'elle avait presque oublié où elle était.

- Commande en sous-sol, cria-t-il. Il me faut quatre whisky, deux vodka et deux gin.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle s'exécuta difficilement, ses mains agitées de tremblements terribles. Le débile avait certes reprit ses distances, mais la rage demeurait. Et elle avait beau tenter d'occulter sa présence, rien y faisait : elle enchainait les bourdes sous l'œil attentif de Ryu. Sournoisement, Ubani l'aida à verser correctement les boissons dans les verres, s'amusant au passage à lui frôler les mains d'une façon suggestive. Complètement ulcérée, elle décida de mettre le plus de distance entre ce taré et elle. C'est donc au moment où Ryu allait prendre le plateau pour le descendre qu'elle le lui prit des mains.

- Je m'en charge, Ryu-san, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire crispé

Interdit, il la laissa faire. Gin n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester avec l'autre connard plus longtemps. Sur ce coup là, il l'avait vraiment poussé à bout et elle préférait fuir et mettre le plus de distances entre eux. Elle planta donc Ubani près du comptoir et partit en direction du sous sol, portant tant bien que mal le plateau chargé. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, l'Ubani la suivit, semblant aussi furieux qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses provocations.

Elle descendit consciencieusement les escaliers pour ne rien renverser, déjouant les plans du taré qui la suivait de près. Elle découvrit alors une salle basse de plafond, mais assez spacieuse. Des néons rouges encrassés rendaient l'ambiance assez glauque, voir oppressante, et la fumée des cigarettes n'arrangeait rien en opacifiant la pièce. Elle remarqua aussi que certains des éclairages pendaient dangereusement au bout de leurs fils décharnés, contrastant avec les lampes magmas design disposés sur les différentes tables. Des cibles étaient encore une fois disposées dans le fond gauche de la pièce, lui rappelant qu'elle aimerait y encastrer l'Ubani pour qu'il arrête de lui souffler dans le cou. Elle parvint tout de même à distinguer que la plupart des garçons étaient autour de la grande table centrale, jouant vraisemblablement aux cartes. Du poker.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, le cœur battant. Personne ne lui prêtait attention si ce n'est le fou furieux qui continuait de la coller. Elle finit par s'humecter les lèvres, raclant sa gorge sèche.

- Les commandes…, annonça-t-elle, tendue.

Sa voix féminine provoqua une sorte de silence en crescendo, chose rarissime. C'était comme si le temps s'était stoppé, lui offrant l'image ridicule de dizaine de visages ahuris tournés vers elle. Elle finit par regretter d'être descendue. Des grognements se firent alors entendre petit à petit de tous les côtés, accompagnés de quelques rires gras.

- Eh, Izaki…, l'interpella Ubani se mettant à coté de Gin, n'oubliant pas de la bousculer de son épaule au passage, regarde qui est la nouvelle serveuse…

Il rit de concert avec ses amis, fière de sa blague débile. Et c'est entre les exclamations, les éclats de voix et les rires qu'il la saisit fermement par les épaules et la présenta fièrement.

- Sango-chan !, clama-t-il, un de ses sourires hypocrites clairement affiché sur son visage blanchâtre.

Sous les quolibets moqueurs et les sifflements appréciateurs, elle se dégagea rageusement de l'emprise répugnante d'Ubani et alla déposer les verres sur la table, un par un. Elle se penchait précautionneusement pour disposer les verres devant des personnes… Au hasard… Bien consciente du fait qu'aucun des garçons ne perdait une miette de la vue qui leur était offerte.

- Ma parole, t'as vraiment envie que je me fâche, Sango ?, claqua soudain une voix proche.

C'est alors qu'elle _le_ remarqua. Assis à sa droite, il parcourait son corps tendu de haut en bas, un air incrédule affiché sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif.

Elle se redressa prestement, calant le plateau sous son bras dans la foulée. Il était trop près, là… Gênée, elle se fustigea de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Comment avait-elle pu le rater ? Sa présence semblait brûler l'air. Elle se constitua une expression de froide indifférence et répondit à contre cœur :

- J'ai besoin de travailler… C'était le seul endroit…

Il la fixa longuement de son regard impénétrable, puis finit par prendre un des verres : du gin. Alors qu'elle amorçait un demi-tour, il lança sans vraiment prendre de pincettes :

- Besoin d'argent… ?,

- Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne…

Izaki esquissa un sourire perfide tout en reposant calmement son verre devant lui. Il reprit, condescendant :

- Effectivement, je ne suis pas vraiment concerné par des problèmes de fric.

Gin grimaça un peu en voyant Ubani s'écrouler de rire aux cotés de son chef. Piquée au vif et amère, elle lui demanda :

- C'est tout ?

Il reporta son regard sur ses cartes avant de les abattre sur la table. Ok, il se foutait vraiment d'elle.

- Full.

- Hahaha, perdu, Izaki. Quinte, se moqua l'un de ses camarades en abattant ses cartes dans un geste victorieux.

Et contre toute attente, le blond se redressa et quitta la table en lançant un vague « Je suis meilleur aux fléchettes… »

La jeune fille resta figée quelques instants, surprise de la réaction du blond. Izaki… Boudait ? Elle avait en effet cru déceler une infime nuance bougonne dans le ton employé par le chef de faction. Cette réaction passée inaperçue par les autres lui paraissait presque enfantine. Impensable. C'était tout simplement impossible que ce monstre de froideur puisse ressentir le moindre sentiment _humain_. Il s'approcha alors de l'une des cibles et en retira patiemment les fléchettes une à une. Finalement, il s'éloigna pour faire face à, de ce qu'elle avait pu en déduire, son jeu favori. Sentant le regard brulant de la jeune fille, il l'interpella de son flegme habituel :

- T'es encore là ?, lança-t-il avec indifférence.

La mâchoire de Gin se contracta douloureusement : Non, elle avait du se tromper. Ce type était imbuvable. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de répliquer et comme de coutume, sa lèvre s'ouvrit. Elle vit avec frustration un sourire goguenard s'étirer discrètement sur son visage. Il semblait apprécier de voir la jeune fille lutter pour se taire. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle agrippa furieusement son plateau et remonta les escaliers sans se retourner. Lorsqu'elle atteint la dernière marche, elle entendit distinctement la voix d'Ubani provoquer des ricanements.

- Au moins, on aura un cul à mater.

…Elle en avait déjà marre.

* * *

Elle allait tous les tuer.

En essuyant rageusement des verres, elle réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de s'y prendre pour les éliminer… Poser une bombe… ? Dans son esprit, Ubani explosa, faisant voleter dans l'air des morceaux de sa minuscule cervelle. Ce n'était pas vraiment la méthode la plus discrète, même si elle semblait très efficace. Mais trop salissante, non… Et le poison ? Elle se vit glisser dans leurs verres quelques gouttes de cyanure… Douloureux à souhait.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire sinistre avant de soupirer lourdement. Cette méthode était trop lente. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais de chance ?

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à ce maudit escalier, source de tous ses maux. Gin savait qu'elle aurait dû aller chercher les verres vides au sous-sol mais descendre lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle avait conscience qu'elle finirait par craquer un jour ou l'autre, mais il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas aujourd'hui. Car leur hurler dessus, voire les battre à mort –elle ricana-, aurait évidemment des conséquences funestes pour la préservation de son emploi. Effectivement, tabasser ses clients n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'être élue employée du mois. Même si Ryu avait l'air tolérant sur beaucoup de choses, ça, ça ne passerait pas. Et ils savaient. Oh oui, ils avaient pertinemment compris qu'ils pouvaient compter là-dessus et même pire : en jouer.

_Quelle bande de petits vauriens_ !

Et puis quelle idée de se mettre dans une situation pareille aussi ?

- Gin ?, l'interpella soudain le barman.

- Oui ? sursauta-t-elle

- Tu veux aller chercher les verres… ou tu préfères que j'y aille moi-même ?, demanda-t-il, hésitant.

C'est alors que la jeune fille se mit à peser le pour et le contre. S'il y allait, alors ils auraient gagné. Car ils devineraient bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de s'y rendre elle-même par peur ou autre sentiment inutile. Quoique ? Ils étaient tellement stupides après tout… Mais _lui_ saurait voir clair dans son jeu... Pensive, elle arriva à la lumineuse conclusion que courir ce risque semblait idiot. Tant pis, elle finirait leur service pour cette fois mais n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds par la suite.

Elle rassura donc le barman et opina du chef.

Alors qu'elle y pensait encore, beaucoup de garçons étaient remontés pour s'installer à l'étage, face à la scène. Elle n'était pas bien grande et venait d'être installée au fond de la salle pour accueillir le groupe. Ryu l'avait en effet informée qu'un concert commençait à 22h.

Mais Izaki et Ubani, eux, étaient aux abonnés absents. Ils devaient être encore en bas à faire elle ne savait quoi. Elle décida d'attendre leur retour pour éviter d'avoir à recroiser des types qu'elle détestait trop pour pouvoir garder son calme en leur présence.

Elle jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à l'escalier, guettant le bon moment pour descendre. Pendant ce temps, elle continuait de faire le service des nouvelles tables avec de plus en plus d'efficacité. Elle prenait ses marques petit à petit. Elle réussissait même à ne plus entendre les railleries grivoises ou puériles des clients. Mais une fois que toutes furent servies et qu'elle n'eut plus aucune excuse pour ne pas descendre, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Les deux cauchemars ambulants n'étaient toujours pas remontés. Par chance, au moment même où elle se résignait à subir leurs moqueries, elle vit Ubani émerger des marches et aller bruyamment rejoindre ses amis. Hésitante, elle fixa les escaliers vides pendant de longues minutes. Mais rien… Izaki ne l'avait pas suivi. _Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ce con_ ?

Gin finit par se diriger vers les marches, résignée ... Après tout, mieux valait profiter de l'absence d'Ubani. A choisir, elle préférait largement affronter la terreur du quartier que ce taré en puissance. La jeune fille attrapa donc un plateau au vol et descendit discrètement les escaliers, ralentissant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher vers les dernières marches. Elle avait l'impression de se diriger de son plein gré vers l'échafaud.

Une fois dans la salle toujours aussi enfumée, elle vit un Izaki qui lui tournait le dos, une fléchette entre les doigts. Lestement, il abaissa son bras et cette dernière alla directement se planter au centre de la cible. Gin devait avouer qu'il visait tout de même particulièrement bien.

Elle lui jetait des coups d'œil méfiant en s'avançant, vérifiant qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et s'attela a nettoyer discrètement leurs bordel. Relevant la tête entre deux coups d'éponges fébriles, elle se crispa de surprise : elle découvrit ses prunelles perçantes qui la dévisageaient. Il s'était retourné –probablement à cause du bruit qu'elle faisait- et l'avait surprit à débarrasser le plus silencieusement possible, les gestes comme urgents. Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais elle reporta aussitôt les siens sur la table, tentant de faire oublier sa présence.

Elle vida les cendriers, passa quelques autres coups d'éponge pour faire partir d'éventuelles tâches et saletés et blinda son plateau de tout ce qu'elle devait laver. Avant de partir, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever à nouveau les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne la regardait plus. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, il n'avait pas bougé, s'allumant simplement une cigarette en la regardant faire. Lorsqu'il expira sa première bouffée, elle se ressaisit et attrapa le plateau surchargé de verres pour remonter. Elle préférait éviter d'avoir à redescendre.

Gin se dirigea vers les marches, tanguant un peu, craignant de tout renverser et priant pour ne pas avoir à faire le trajet en deux fois lorsque …

- T'as oublié quelque chose.

Les verres tintèrent alors bruyamment : Gin avait sursauté dangereusement lorsque sa voix calme avait vibré à ses oreilles. Elle était sûre qu'il avait bien fait exprès de l'interpeller au moment précis où elle allait disparaitre de son champ de vision. Histoire de la mettre bien en péril en lui faisant rebrousser son chemin. _Quel petit …_

Doucement, elle décida de se tourner vers lui, descendant quelques marches avec difficulté. Une fois bien ancrée sur ses jambes, elle l'interrogea froidement :

- Quoi encore ?

Pour toute réponse, il donna un bref coup de tête pour désigner le sol. Gin suivit son regard et y jeta un coup d'œil : des bris de verre. Enervée, elle lui demanda :

- Vous avez cassé un verre ? Vous pouviez pas le dire avant ?

Il ne se fatigua même pas à lui répondre.

_Super_, pensa-t-elle. _Je vais donc tout de même le faire, ce deuxième voyage. Sale enfoiré de merde_.

Elle se retourna de nouveau, progressant très prudemment dans l'escalier, et faisant s'entrechoquer les verres à chaque nouvelle marche. Enfin, elle déboucha à l'étage et amena prestement sa charge en cuisine. Tamaru tenta de lui raconter la dernière blague qu'il avait faite à son collègue, mais un simple regard suffit à le faire taire. Elle n'était pas d'humeur. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement expliqué l'histoire du verre cassé, Ryu lui tendit un balai complètement défriché, une pelle et une balayette. Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et lui recommanda juste de faire attention à ne pas se couper : il devait être habitué.

Gin redescendit ensuite calmement au sous sol. Elle alla alors directement vers les bris de verre en tentant d'ignorer Izaki du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il s'était appuyé à la table centrale en une posture nonchalante et continuait de fumer. Encore une fois, il ne lui prêta pas attention lorsqu'elle traversa la pièce. Décidément ils allaient devenir forts à ce petit jeu tous les deux. Maniant le balai avec méticulosité, elle fit glisser les plus gros bouts de verre en tas dans un tintement sonore. Elle ne s'en fit pas lorsque le balai défraichi laissa tous les petits morceaux derrière lui… Elle s'accroupit alors pour finir à la balayette comme elle en avait l'habitude avec son travail au restaurant.

Mais elle avait beau avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses, elle n'arrivait en revanche pas à se faire à l'idée d'être scrutée comme un animal de foire. A cet instant, elle sentait parfaitement une paire d'yeux perçants lui transpercer le dos sans pitié. Cette situation la mettait on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Ici bas, il n'y avait qu'un silence ponctué par des frottements de balayette sur le sol et les expirations d'un fumeur.

_Ce_ silence était si lourd.

Ne restant plus qu'une fine poussière brillante sur le sol, Gin se hâta de terminer… Mais avant d'amorcer un quelconque mouvement, elle voulu s'assurer que la voie était libre et posa alors furtivement ses yeux sur Izaki. Il la détaillait sans vergogne en inhalant une bouffée de sa cigarette, impénétrable. Lorsqu'il arriva à ses yeux et qu'ils échangèrent un regard, il ne sembla pas gêné le moins du monde d'avoir été surpris en plein matage. La jeune fille, quant à elle, se retint de faire un commentaire cinglant et se contenta de froncer dangereusement les sourcils.

Mais leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas pour autant. Elle le défiait furieusement de son regard noir alors qu'il la toisait avec intensité. Ce simple regard suffit encore une fois à provoquer des embardées progressives du cœur de Gin. Lui en revanche, restait impassible, et continuait tranquillement de tirer des lattes sur sa cigarette.

_Bon là ca devient vraiment gênant, Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien, bordel ?_

Elle voulait se détourner mais qu'importe ses efforts, ils furent vains. Gin était tout simplement paralysée.

Un tintement clair résonna alors à ses oreilles, attirant son attention vers la source du bruit. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin : ses mains tremblaient et les morceaux de verre s'entrechoquaient vivement dans la pelle. Tout portait à croire que son regard n'était pas étranger à ses tremblements. Sans plus attendre, elle saisit son matériel pour déguerpir, mais un raclement la pétrifia.

Gin jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au dessus de son épaule, figée. Il s'était carrément assis sur la table, tel un trône, se servant d'une chaise pour y poser ses pieds royaux. Rien de grave, donc. Mais elle redouta ce qui allait suivre en voyant très nettement le coin de sa bouche se soulever dans un sourire narquois. _Il s'amuse, ce crétin._

Puis, sa voix grave résonna, nuancée cette fois par une once de malice qui surprit la jeune fille :

- Un verre de gin.

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui, un peu excédée et tout à fait déterminée à détromper ses certitudes. Il n'avait pas autant d'emprise sur elle qu'il se plaisait à le croire. Elle n'allait surement pas lui passer tous ses caprices et lui baiser les pieds. Ses tremblements n'y feraient rien, elle lui dirait le fond de sa pensée. De toute façon, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi elle tremblait… était-ce simplement de l'excitation ? De l'adrénaline ? C'était la question, mais pour le moment elle ne comptait pas le laisser piétiner sa fierté. Voilà pourquoi elle lui demanda, feignant l'incompréhension :

- Comment ?

- Un gin, répéta-t-il en expirant de la fumée.

- Comment ?, insista-t-elle.

Izaki sourit et finit par la fixer avec froideur. Il écrasa ensuite sa cigarette consciencieusement dans le cendrier qu'elle venait de vider. _Quel poseur franchement_ … Il reporta ses prunelles sombres sur elle pour engager un nouvel affrontement qui dura quelques instants. Mais cette-fois ci, Gin tint bon :

- Tu auras ton verre quand tu me l'auras demandé avec politesse, trancha-t-elle, absolument ravie de pouvoir le remettre à sa place en toute légitimité.

- Mais je ne te le demande pas, lança-t-il en fixant alors nonchalamment le plafond humide.

- Tu viens de…, commença-t-elle à protester.

- Je te l'ordonne, la coupa-t-il calmement, reportant son regard inflexible sur elle.

Gin laissa le silence s'installer, tentant de canaliser cette énergie qui bouillonnait en elle.

- Pour qui tu te prends, exactement ?, s'entendit-elle demander, la voix tremblante d'une rage mal contenue.

Mais elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de sa part, à ce stade, elle s'en fichait. Elle était trop dominée par sa fureur et la honte pour aligner logiquement ses pensées.

- Ce boulot… Tu en as besoin, non ?

La jeune fille mourut alors d'envie de lui foutre une baffe et de lui hurler des insanités pour le remettre à sa place. Il saurait ainsi que sa pathétique menace, ou encore sa tentative de chantage, ne mènerait à rien. Mais elle se retint et ravala son agressivité. Il lui fallait penser à son travail, à sa mère. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher positivement la tête en serrant les dents à s'en broyer l'émail. Il continua en tranchant dans le vif :

- Alors fais-le.

Elle ne répondit pas et partit promptement en embarquant furieusement son matériel de ménage. La scène devait être comique pour lui, mais elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Gravissant les marches avec fracas, elle tenta de ne pas trop les marteler de sa haine_. Oh oui, il savait parfaitement la mettre hors d'elle._ Et il en profitait sans scrupules. Il devait aussi se réjouir de la voir dans l'impossibilité de répliquer tant qu'elle était dans ce bar. Mais c'était un fait, elle devait éviter la confrontation et ca lui était insupportable.

Après avoir rangé balai, pelle et balayette, Gin saisit un verre à la volée et y versa l'alcool à grandes lampées. Elle fixa le récipient d'un œil mauvais et hésita longuement à cracher dedans… Mais finalement, elle abandonna l'idée en croisant le regard surpris de Ryu… Quelques secondes plus tard, après être redescendue pour la troisième foi, elle posa fermement le verre à ses cotés, s'en renversant la moitié sur la main.

- Voilà, cracha-t-elle, amère.

_Un verre pour le connard, un._

- C'était pas trop compliqué ?, ajouta-t-il finalement en embouchant une nouvelle cigarette.

- Tu ne feras pas toujours ce que tu veux de moi, répondit-elle avec aigreur.

Il la transperça de son regard sceptique, suspendant la flamme de son briquet devant sa cigarette. Il finit par arborer une moue narquoise, reporta son attention sur son zippo et enflamma l'embout de sa clope en inhalant.

- Ce serait donc dommage d'y prendre gout, non ?, expira-t-il, à nouveau moqueur.

- Sois pas aussi présomptueux, tu veux…

Il l'ignora royalement et reprit sérieusement:

- Comment va Makise ?

Ce brutal changement de conversation conforta Gin dans son impression : ce mec n'avait strictement rien à foutre de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Autre preuve, il ne la regardait même pas.

- Puisque tu le demandes, ma présence ici ne lui plait pas vraiment.

- Tu m'étonnes, railla-t-il. Encore un à qui tu désobéis.

Izaki attrapa son verre et en prit une gorgée, ne lui accordant encore aucun regard.

- Il ne veut pas qu'on s'embrouille, continua t'elle.

- Tu devrais ne pas le vouloir, toi non plus… C'est dans ton intérêt, tu sais, lâcha-t-il avec indolence.

Gin vit rouge devant tant de suffisance : _mais pour qui diable se prenait-il __Cet espèce de salaud blond apathique !_

Elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il reposait calmement son verre sur la table. D'un mouvement brusque, elle l'empoigna par le col. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le blond. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Izaki étendit simplement le bras pour déposer sa cendre dans le cendrier. Un sourire railleur s'étira sur son visage alors qu'il plongea son regard dans ses prunelles rageuses.

- Tu veux te battre ?

_Oh que oui_ !

Consciente de son emportement, elle se giflant mentalement pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle. Mais en vain, il l'avait bien trop énervée. Il représentait à cet instant tout ce qu'elle détestait et combattais depuis des années. Cette suffisance, cette arrogance et cette force qu'elle voulait surpasser. Alors au diable les convenances. Elle avait tant envie de le frapper qu'il lui semblait sentir sa haine lui brûler la peau…

Izaki afficha alors une mine dubitative tout en posant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il finit par reporter son regard vers elle, c'est à cet instant que tout dérapa... Ce regard qu'il venait de lui jeter n'avait plus rien d'inoffensif. Elle se sentit encore plongée dans cette dangereuse langueur qui la prenait en présence de cet homme. Elle en arrivait même à se demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, en bas, _seule avec lui_, à le menacer.

_T'as envie de crever_ ?, lui chantonna intérieurement la petite voix sournoise qui faisait partie de son quotidien depuis qu'elle connaissait Izaki. C'est alors qu'elle se décomposa, d'embarras et de peur, elle ne saurait dire. Elle relâcha son emprise sur son tee-shirt, et se recula légèrement.

- Je ne voulais pas… vraiment dire ça…, finit-elle par dire, son hésitation ponctuée d'un rire gêné.

Mais il ne réagit pas, la toisant encore avec froideur. Lourdement, ses jambes quittèrent la chaise sur laquelle il prenait appui et se dressa de toute sa taille. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille le vit se rapprocher d'elle d'une démarche prédatrice. Elle recula instinctivement, voulant fuir la situation qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué. Cependant elle se stoppa net en croisant ce regard terrible qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Une musique perça soudainement le silence pesant qui s'était installé au sous-sol, la faisant sursauter. La guitare et les paroles du chanteur lui striaient les oreilles. Il était 22h, le concert commençait. Elle reconnu rapidement _Eternal Rock'n'roll_ des Street beats. Probablement une reprise mais ne chercha pas plus loin. C'était le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment.

Elle avait en effet d'autres problèmes. Un problème d'un mètre quatre-vingt, blond et dangereusement en colère. Les mains enfouies dans les poches, il se pencha pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien. A cet instant leurs regards ne s'étaient jamais défiés avec autant de hargne, augmentant le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle heurter le sien avec force. A cet instant il devait savourer pleinement sa vingtaine de centimètres de plus. Indolent, il finit par demander :

- Sango, comment vais-je me justifier à Makise… ?

- Q-quoi ?, balbutia-t-elle, totalement paumée

Il était beaucoup trop près pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir convenablement. Elle ne pouvait en effet pas se concentrer sur autre chose que ses yeux sombres et sa bouche. Ses yeux inquiets ne sachant que regarder, alternaient entre les deux. Son visage bloqué était pour sa part animé en une mine troublée. Il continua calmement, la forçant à reculer davantage.

- Si je démolis sa petite-amie… Il risque de m'en vouloir, fit-il alors faussement peiné.

Gin resta bouche-bée durant de longues secondes. S'il le prenait comme ca, il lui fallait faire face. Une énergie nouvelle la submergea, surement la haine.

- Je ne sors pas avec Makise…, lança-t-elle, sentant le courage lui revenir. Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop parler, si tu n'es pas capable d'agir…

- Tais-toi un peu, coupa-t-il, la voix lasse. Avec tes deux, trois gesticulations, tu crois franchement avoir la moindre chance face à moi ?

- Parfaitement. Mes deux, trois gesticulations, elles te baisent, siffla-t-elle, piquée.

Il esquissa un sourire goguenard, visiblement très amusé par sa naïveté. Il se recula alors en écartant les bras, telle une invitation :

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, alors ? Fais-toi plaisir.

_Plutôt deux fois qu'une, connard… !_

Serrant son poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, Gin envoya sans attendre un direct droit vers son visage. Sans surprise, elle le vit arrêter le coup dans une absorption digne des plus grands boxeurs. Mais ne voulant pas s'attarder, elle s'abaissa rapidement et tourna violement sur elle-même pour lui porter un coup de pied circulaire. Elle espérait le déstabiliser en touchant ses appuis, mais encore une fois, il esquiva. Sa hargne se trouva renforcée lorsqu'elle vit grandir ce sourire goguenard sur son visage hâlé.

De rage, la jeune fille se rua vers lui de toutes ses forces pour le mettre à terre mais il anticipa de nouveau et se recula de lui-même. Elle fut alors précipitée en avant à cause de son élan, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. _Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le toucher ?_

Elle enchaina différents mouvements en rythme avec le son endiablé du concert mais sans succès. Ces mouvements lui avaient pourtant assuré de nombreuses victoires… Au moment où il se retrouva dos à elle, elle tenta de lui envoyer un coup de coude retourné mais sans succès. Il para avec une facilité déconcertante et attrapa son bras avec autant d'aisance que si elle le lui avait tendu de bonne grâce. Il la retourna alors vers lui sans ménagement et neutralisa son membre furibond avec une prise efficace.

Gin secoua vivement son poignet, tentant de se soustraire à l'emprise implacable qu'il lui imposait. Mais il ne parut pas gêné une seule seconde par ses gesticulations et se contenta de lui tordre lentement les bras, sans se presser. Savourant sa position de force, Izaki la fit se contorsionner sous son impulsion et la jeune fille dut suivre ses mouvements pour ne pas se déboiter l'épaule. Elle étouffa du mieux qu'elle pouvait les gémissements de douleur qui naissaient dans sa gorge.

Cherchant une solution, elle crocheta sa jambe avec une technique de Kick-boxing en vue de lui donner un coup de pied au ventre. Mais encore une fois, il anticipa et lui relâcha le poignet juste à temps pour lui saisir la jambe. Comme prévu, elle fut déséquilibrée, vacilla et fatalement, s'étala a terre.

_Mais comment peut-il anticiper toutes mes attaques ? C'est comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées…,_ s'effara-t-elle, le nez au sol.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot et en deux temps, trois mouvements, elle était de nouveau sur ses pieds. Elle opta alors pour l'attaque directe en se jetant littéralement sur lui. Mais alors qu'elle s'était préparée à l'esquive de son adversaire, et à l'enchainement efficace qui allait avec, celui ci n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux à tomber à la renverse en un amas de membres indistincts. Ils roulèrent au sol, emportés par leur élan jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille atterrisse sur lui, en position de force. La surprise passée, elle arma son bras pour le frapper au visage de toutes ses forces.

Mais un craquement particulièrement sinistre résonna alors a ses oreilles, suivit d'une douleur fulgurante. Elle ne put retenir une puissante exclamation de rage, étouffée par le solo de guitare qui faisait trembler les murs.

Gin détourna ses yeux embués de larmes de douleur… Son poing droit s'était littéralement enfoncé dans le sol cimenté, se fracassant avec violence contre la surface dure. Elle avait mit toute sa force dans ce coup et désormais elle n'avait plus aucune sensations dans sa main. Son membre ne semblait plus vouloir répondre à ses directives, se contentant de déverser des trainées de sang. Ses os du métacarpe devaient tous être au minimum fêlés et ses phalanges proximales devaient, quant à elles, être dans un état encore plus désastreux…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle erreur se produisait, mais jamais de manière aussi violente. En effet, Izaki avait tourné la tête juste à temps. Désormais il regardait les dégâts avec détachement…

Elle tenta de ramener son membre paralysé contre sa poitrine pour calmer les élancements, mais c'était sans compter sur son adversaire qui décida de prendre les devants. Elle redressa son visage pour le fusiller du regard lorsqu'il lui saisit les poignets pour l'immobiliser, les serrant avec une force raisonnable mais suffisante. Gin ne put étouffer une plainte de douleur alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il broyait ce qu'il restait de sa main.

Izaki la jaugeait, de nouveau impassible. Une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, il demanda :

- C'est tout ? Tu as fini ?

Fulminante, elle agita ses poignets plus vivement encore pour se dégager et lui faire ravaler cet air supérieur.

- Enfoiré de merde !, jura-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

- C'est plutôt minable de devenir vulgaire parce qu'on est mauvais à quelque chose, hein Sango…

- La ferme !, cria-t-elle en se débattant avec violence. Lâche-moi, putain !

La voyant devenir hors de contrôle, Izaki renversa la situation sans effort particulier et la plaqua au sol sans scrupules, intervertissant leurs positions. Il prit soin de maintenir ses mains sur le béton pour l'immobiliser définitivement.

- Je ne te lâche pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmée, dit-il simplement, la dardant de ses yeux bruns.

- Comme si je pouvais me calmer avec toi au dessus de moi, sale-

- Oui, oui, on se passera des détails de tes fantasmes… la coupa-t-il, un rictus condescendant affiché sur son visage.

Elle avait beau être dominée par le corps de son ennemi, elle ne pouvait laisser passer un tel affront. A cet instant, elle n'hésita plus et balança sa tête en avant pour lui envoyer un magnifique coup de boule. Leurs fronts se heurtèrent dans un choc violent, étourdissant un peu plus la jeune fille. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, il l'avait cru trop douillette pour utiliser ce genre de techniques : grave erreur. Pour le battre, tous les coups étaient permis. Izaki parut stupéfait quelques secondes, mais ne la relâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire, il la plaqua au sol avec un peu trop de fermeté et pesa de tout son poids sur une Gin furibonde.

- Tu es furieuse contre moi ou je rêve… ?, la nargua-t-il en la transperçant de ses yeux terribles.

- Tu crois ? réussit-elle a ironiser.

Sans attendre, elle concentra ses efforts sur ses jambes pour tenter de se dégager. Elle les libéra et chercha lui envoyer un coup de genou bien placé en le privant de ses attributs masculins.

Mais soudainement, elle se sentit saisie par les épaules avec fermeté et décollée du sol avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, Gin se retrouva plaquée ventre au mur, la joue collée sans pitié contre le béton.

Elle sentait désormais la pression du torse de son ennemi contre son dos, la compressant davantage contre la surface froide. Izaki la tenait en clé de bras, lui bloquant tout mouvement, et appuyait joyeusement son poignet blessé contre le mur. Il serrait sans réticence sa main et encore une fois, Gin ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance.

- Tu es sûre que tu sais te battre, Sango ?, railla-t-il alors.

Elle ne répondit pas, mortifiée. Où était passée sa vitesse… ? Sa force ? Ses années d'entrainement ? Elle n'avait jamais autant perdu le contrôle d'un combat. Le regard dans le vague, elle cherchait des réponses.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, bien plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

- C'est la différence entre ton niveau et le mien, c'est tout… conclut-il calmement.

Il la retourna alors face à lui, la plaquant toujours au mur. A cet instant, toute envie de résister avait quitté la jeune combattante, perdue et abattue. Elle essaya de ne pas céder à l'envie de le regarder en gardant les yeux résolument baissés en une attitude soumise. Affronter la défaite lui était trop insupportable. Mais elle ne tint cependant pas longtemps, sentant le regard brulant d'Izaki posé sur elle.

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir cédé et serra douloureusement les dents de haine. Il jaugeait en effet sans vergogne le corps féminin qu'il tenait prisonnier. Il était comme tous les autres. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, cette pensée l'attrista. Il remonta enfin jusqu'à ses yeux, après avoir passé un temps insolent à évaluer sa poitrine, et lança ironiquement :

- Tu pourrais me battre, si tu le voulais vraiment…Tu as les _atouts_ pour, railla-t-il soudain.

_Qu'e- Quoi ?_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, espèce d'obsédé ?

Izaki arbora un sourire éloquent qui laissa la jeune fille sans voix :

- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je ne t'empêcherais pas d'essayer…

- T'y crois vraiment ?, cracha-t-elle finalement. Tu me dégoutes tellement que notre proximité me donne envie de gerber !

Il trouva alors très amusant de se coller à elle en une étreinte très suggestive, glissant lentement son nez sur sa joue cramoisie. Son visage aux côtés du sien, il rapprocha subtilement sa bouche de son oreille. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson interminable lorsqu'elle y perçut son souffle chaud. La situation lui échappait complètement. Ses épaules se crispèrent brusquement alors qu'une chaleur langoureuse apparut dans le creux de ses reins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me repousser, alors… Sango ?, lui susurra-t-il.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il ne tenaillait plus ses poignets, la laissant au final libre de ses mouvements. Il encadrait simplement son visage de ses avants bras posés contre le mur, attendant juste une réaction de sa part…


	3. Chapitre II, The Burning Bones

**Hello ! **

**J'ai bien plus de lecteurs que je ne l'espérais ! Et bien plus de reviews également x) ! Et le meilleur dans tout ça ? Elles sont globalement positives, non ? =D Et ça c'est boooooooon !  
**

**Tout ça pour dire que je remercie chacun d'entre vous ;) **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfiction =) **

**Voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture ;) **

**

* * *

**

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers.

- Gin ? J'ai besoin de toi à l'étage, indiqua la voix de Ryu.

Arrivé en bas des marches, il avait détourné les yeux aussitôt qu'il avait aperçu les deux jeunes : soit il craignait d'interrompre quelque chose, soit il préférait ne pas se mêler des affaires d'Izaki.

Ce dernier reporta son regard sur Gin, à nouveau impassible. Enfin, dans une lenteur incommode, il finit par s'écarter d'elle et grimpa nonchalamment les marches, enfouissant les mains dans ses poches.

Gin respira mieux. Cette soirée prenait une tournure vraiment incontrôlable. Pourrait-elle réellement supporter de travailler au _D.B_ ? Si chaque soir se déroulait à la manière de celui-ci, elle aurait tôt fait de craquer. Ryu la regardait d'un air mi-inquiet, mi méfiant.

- Ça va ?, osa-t-il demander.

Elle hocha positivement la tête avec un sourire forcé. Il étouffa toutefois une exclamation de stupeur.

- Ta main !

- Je me suis juste éraflée, mentit-elle avec calme et conviction.

Il lui lança un regard soucieux.

- Si tu le dis… Va la passer sous l'eau, lui conseilla-t-il. Je t'attends là-haut.

Gin agréa et traversa la pièce pour atteindre la porte « Restroom ». Le robinet goutait un peu, calmant de son rythme lancinant le cœur de la jeune fille qui battait encore à toute allure. Elle fit tourner la vanne d'eau froide, laissant s'abattre le liquide glacé sur ses doigts tremblants. Le sang se mêla à l'eau et tournoya vers le siphon… Gin releva la tête et s'examina dans le miroir. Elle était pâle et la sueur faisait briller son visage. Elle déchira un peu d'essuie-main et tamponna maladroitement le dessus de sa paume. Ses doigts semblaient moins engourdis qu'auparavant mais les mouvoir restait très douloureux. Elle entreprit de bander approximativement sa main avec du papier toilette jusqu'à ce que le sang coagule. Il fallait réfléchir à un moyen de cacher la blessure à sa mère…

Gin finit par sortir de la salle de bain et remonta les marches, le pas lourd. Ryu ne la libérait qu'à 01h… Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer encore et encore ce qui venait de se produire, à chaque fois plus honteuse, démoralisée et énervée. Son air sombre et tourmenté ne la quitta pas, la rendant étanche aux moqueries des tables qu'elle servait.

Enfin, Ryu vint lui signaler qu'elle pouvait y aller et que si elle désirait toujours travailler au bar, elle y était la bienvenue. Gin se força à sourire et le remercia, lui disant que c'était le cas. Il lui donna alors rendez-vous à la même heure le lendemain afin de fixer les détails de son emploi. Gin enfila sa veste, songeuse, grimaçant lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans sa manche.

_Humiliation_.

Voilà ce qu'il en était. Et il n'y avait qu'une solution pour remédier à cela : l'entrainement. Car il était indéniable qu'Izaki était d'un tout autre niveau. Tout à l'heure, il n'avait fait qu'esquiver et retourner ses propres attaques contre elle-même. A aucun moment il n'avait paru en difficulté : en fait, s'il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de répondre à ses coups, c'était bien qu'il ne s'était jamais senti menacé au cours du combat. Au contraire, il s'était beaucoup amusé de ses tentatives à le toucher et de sa frustration à y échouer. Il l'avait tournée en ridicule.

Elle quitta le bar sans se retourner, enfouissant ses écouteurs d'une main dans chacune de ses oreilles.

S'entrainer… Cela faisait des siècles qu'elle ne s'était pas battue avec Takashi ou son maitre. Ah, si seulement elle pouvait étudier à Suzuran… Alors elle aurait une chance de progresser…Gin se dit qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner pour autant et prit la décision de se rendre au dojo du quartier. Avec un peu de chance, les salles seraient vacantes puisque l'on était au cours de la semaine.

Arrivée chez elle, elle désinfecta sa main et la plongea dans un sac de glaçons… Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle la banda avec attention, plaçant comme elle le faisait habituellement de petites plaques de fer pour tenir les os tranquilles. Le dessus de sa paume était anormalement gonflé et un grand hématome tendait à y apparaitre. Elle décida qu'elle irait le lendemain demander à son maître d'examiner sa main pour trouver d'éventuelles fractures ou complications… Car cette dernière lui faisait fichtrement mal : la douleur partait et revenait, comme battante, élançant la sensation partielle de sa paume tantôt en douleur aiguë, tantôt en engourdissement désagréable.

Enfin, elle finit par se coucher, épuisée. Dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, elle vit derrière ses paupières le regard implacable d'Izaki. Elle se força alors à songer à autre chose et se concentra sur le programme d'entrainement qu'elle devait établir pour le lendemain.

* * *

_Tut tut, tut tut, tut tut, tut tut…_

Gin appuya vivement sur son réveil, le faisant taire en baillant comme un hippopotame. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer, enfilant comme toujours un short et un débardeur. La jeune fille changea son bandage et enfila des mitaines noires, destinées à cacher sa blessure… Elle séchait maladroitement ses cheveux en frottant sa tête avec une serviette lorsque sa mère surgit dans la salle de bain.

- Tu vas au lycée aujourd'hui ?

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle allait s'entrainer…

- Oui…

- C'est bien. Comment ça s'est passé, hier ?, s'enquit-elle alors, l'air inquiet.

- Très bien. Comme je te l'avais dit, y'avait plein de potes…

_Si tu savais…_

- … Donc la soirée a filé très vite.

Sa mère semblait songeuse et pas plus rassurée.

- T'inquiète pas, maman… Bon, j'y vais !

Les cheveux encore trempés, elle quitta la maison et se rendit au dojo. Elle croisa Takashi lorsqu'elle arriva vers le bâtiment : il devait se rendre à Suzuran.

- Gin ?

- Je vais au dojo…

Takashi tiqua. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'était pas venue s'entrainer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, s'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Le chauve agréa, légèrement pantois…

- Ça s'est bien passé, hier soir ?

- Étonnamment bien. On s'est ignorés, quoi, mentit-elle avec l'assurance de l'habitude.

Il planta ses petits yeux perçants dans les siens, cherchant à y déceler toute trace de mensonge.

- Bon… Tu me dis s'il y a un problème. J'y vais.

Ils se séparèrent alors qu'elle contournait le bâtiment pour pénétrer dans le jardin, là où se trouvait l'entrée du dojo. Kurimari Sosuke faisait des tractions, suspendu à l'une des poutres extérieures.

- Kurimari-senseï !, salua Gin de sa voix claire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et continua ses mouvements, la fixant d'un œil surpris.

- Gin-chan ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Je viens pour m'entrainer… Ah… Et aussi, j'ai un petit problème à la main droite…

Sosuke finit ses tractions et sauta par terre, s'étirant les épaules et les bras avec d'amples mouvements.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai frappé un mur… J'étais un petit peu énervée… Bref…

Il lui lança un regard suspicieux

- Tu ne participes pas à ces bagarres dont on ne fait que de parler, j'espère ?

- Non, pas vraiment, murmura-t-elle, le regard fuyant.

Mais Sosuke n'ajouta rien et s'approcha davantage d'elle, lui attrapant le bras droit avec douceur. Il enleva lentement la mitaine, doigt par doigt et finit par dérouler le bandage qui couvrait sa paume.

- Tu peux les bouger ?

- Oui, mais ça fait vraiment mal…

Il prit sa main et appuya à divers endroits, palpant et tâtonnant certaines parties des phalanges et de la paume.

- Pas de luxation, pas de fracture…, énuméra-t-il dans un murmure concentré.

Avec plus de précision, il pressa l'espace entre les os fins comme y cherchant quelque chose.

- Ça a enflé ?

- Oui, c'était plutôt gonflé hier, et très engourdi.

- Mais ça ne l'est plus ?

- Non, je sens tous mes doigts… Mais c'est douloureux de les bouger…

Il acquiesça silencieusement et fit remonter ses propres doigts jusqu'au poignet de Gin.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, tu dois avoir quelques fêlures dues à l'impact… Donc tu prends des compléments de calcium ou du lait et tu manges pas mal d'œufs, de saumon et de thon. Il te faut de la vitamine D… Et surtout, tu ne te sers pas de ta main, je vais te faire une attelle.

- Il faudrait pourtant que je m'entraine.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'y songer, ta main est immobilisée pour les deux prochaines semaines au minimum.

Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur ta tête.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Je suis droitière ! J'ai besoin de ma main pour écrire, manger, servir les clients au restaurant… et des tas d'autres choses !

Sosuke rit gaiement.

- C'est le prix à payer pour l'imprudence, Gin-chan. Et puis qu'as-tu fait de mes apprentissages ? Il me semblait t'avoir enseigné que l'usage les deux mains était essentiel : tu as appris à te servir de la gauche, non ?

Elle soupira lourdement. _Pourquoi_ n'avait-elle jamais de chance ?

- Bon… Mais je veux bien t'entrainer si tu veux…

- Sans ma main droite c'est une perte de temps…, marmonna-t-elle.

Il la décoiffa vivement, frottant le haut de sa tête d'un mouvement taquin.

- Ça suffit, oui !, brailla-t-elle.

- On va entrainer tes jambes et ton bras gauche, voilà tout. Je les trouve bien faiblards.

- Comment pourriez-vous…-

D'un simple coup de pied bas, il balaya ses jambes et elle s'écroula par terre.

- Il y a quelques années de ça, tu savais esquiver une telle attaque, tu sais… ?

Elle roula des yeux, le postérieur endolori.

- J'espère que tu te souviens des positions de bases du Taekwundo, du Karaté, du Kung-fu, du Ju-jutsu, du Kenpo, du Taïjutsu, de l'Aïkido, du Muay-Thai…, énuméra-t-il en folâtrant de la main dans un geste prétentieux.

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne se concentrait plus vraiment sur cette partie là des arts-martiaux mais plutôt sur les attaques… ? Il ne s'agissait pas de compétition avec des règles : c'était de la baston, tous les coups étaient permis.

- Pas vraiment, maître… Mais, j'aimerais surtout renforcer mes muscles et… En fait je n'arrive plus à anticiper les attaques de l'adversaire…

- Quel adversaire ?, s'enquit-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

- …Un adversaire hypothétique.

- Et cet hypothétique adversaire, il pratique quoi… ?

Gin en resta pratiquement bouche-bée. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée… !

Vu qu'il ne s'était même pas fatigué à l'attaquer, elle n'avait pas pu en déduire quel était son genre d'attaques. En y réfléchissant avec davantage de méthode, elle se souvint de ses techniques d'esquive et de défense. Ces dernières semblaient s'inspirer de la boxe, du Ju-jutsu et de l'Aïkido… Mais avec une telle variété d'enchainements, comment pouvait-elle prévoir quel serait son style de combat ?

Et puis, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à son maître que les règles n'étaient pas envisagées dans un engagement avec des élèves de Suzuran. D'abord parce qu'il en aurait évidemment déduit qu'elle se battait avec des délinquants, et ensuite parce que renier les règles des arts-martiaux qu'il lui avait enseignées n'était pas un fait qui lui serait réjouissant…

Il lui avait toujours appris que les règles faisaient partie intégrante du combat, et elle l'avait toujours cru elle-même. D'ailleurs, elle n'était jamais vraiment passée outre, notamment parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin auparavant. Mais Gin se doutait bien que face à un adversaire comme Izaki, avoir des scrupules était proprement suicidaire.

_Car il n'en aura pas._

- Je n'en sais rien, puisqu'il est hypothétique…, esquiva-t-elle admirablement.

- Je t'ai déjà enseigné des techniques de défense, Gin-chan… Certaines sont d'un niveau assez élevé… Pour qu'elles ne te suffisent plus, tu as dû te fourrer dans de sacrés ennuis.

Il n'était pas stupide et elle savait en venant au Dojo que sa perspicacité pouvait mettre à mal ses petits secrets.

- Tu sais ce que je t'ai toujours dit, plus l'on se bat, plus les adversaires qui viennent à nous sont forts. Car le combat attire les combattants. Une fois que tu bats une personne, une autre viendra toujours pour te détrôner de ta prétendue meilleure place…

- Je sais tout ça, murmura-t-elle. J'ai merdé.

Sosuke sourit avec gentillesse.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Makise s'inquiète pour toi…

- Je sais…

- … Bon… Il va falloir que tu te remettes activement au sport… Pour réveiller tes muscles, tu devrais aller aux bassins… Après quelques jours de longueurs et de nage, tes bras et tes jambes seront sans doute à nouveau prêts à endurer mon enseignement. Et puis, ce sera parfait pour ta main. Car il est évident que les pompes et les tractions te sont proscrites, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle arbora un sourire cynique.

- J'avais oublié votre humour détonnant.

- Ne mens pas, c'est impossible.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça n'avait pas été volontaire…

Sosuke recommença à l'ébouriffer avec vivacité. Puis, il rentra à l'intérieur du Dojo, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. En quelques mouvements, il lui installa une attelle solide et lui tendit une petite brique de lait avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Reviens dans quelques jours… Je t'apprendrais une notion du Kenpo qui pourra t'aider… Et peut-être un peu de Kung-fu…

Ils se saluèrent avec respect et Gin passa chez elle pour y chercher ses affaires de bain. Elle passa par l'entrée des locataires au lieu de passer par le restaurant : sa mère y était déjà et elle lui aurait demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas au lycée. Après avoir emporté ce qui lui fallait, elle se rendit aux bassins de la ville.

Après avoir passé la journée à nager dans des eaux mouvantes, Gin était épuisée. Pourtant, elle devait se rendre à son travail.

_Quelle grosse merde._

Elle repassa quelques temps chez elle pour se laver et se changer, et enfila un tunisien brun aux manches mi-longues et un short en jean délavé. La jeune fille laçait ses rangers avec difficulté en bas des escaliers : elle n'avait qu'une main pour le faire. Elle s'essuya ensuite vigoureusement les cheveux d'une serviette, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- C'est Makise, je t'accompagne…, entendit-elle derrière la porte.

Elle lui ouvrit en enfilant sa veste prestement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Gin leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il fixait quelque chose plus bas : sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?, répéta-t-il.

- Je me suis juste un peu trop surmenée à l'entrainement, éluda-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas vu sa blessure au matin et ne pouvait par conséquent pas douter de sa parole. Pourtant, il garda un œil méfiant.

- On y va ?

- Ouais…

A présent, il la détaillait dans son entièreté, l'air contrarié.

- Tu t'habilles en fille, maintenant ?, bougonna-t-il en balbutiant moitié.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, prenant ensuite une pose que les idoles japonaises usaient dans les magazines de mode.

- Je te plais ?, s'enquit-elle en parodiant une voix un peu niaise.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, marmonna-t-il.

- Faire quoi ?

De toute manière, elle était une fille, non ? Et elle avait décidé que dorénavant, elle n'était plus seulement qu'un combattant. Non, elle était une _combattante_. Elle n'avait plus envie de se voiler la face : les filles avaient le droit de se battre tout autant que les garçons, alors pourquoi se travestir ? Après tout, ils en seraient d'autant plus frustrés… Alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

- Maintenant, ils vont remarquer, eux-aussi…, mâchonna-t-il soudain, le regard fuyant.

Takashi commençait à suer à grosses gouttes : Gin déglutit.

- Remarquer quoi… ?, s'enquit-elle, la voix un peu faiblarde.

- Ben, que tu es jolie…, baragouina Takashi, de plus en plus gêné.

Elle prit une teinte cramoisie.

- Ah… Euh… merci… ?, articula-t-elle avec peine.

Il ne répondit rien, et partit devant, enfouissant les mains dans ses poches avec une mine bougonne. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire qu'elle était désagréable à regarder auparavant, mais qu'il dise ça maintenant, aussi soudainement…

Troublée, elle le suivit. De toute façon, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Une fille restait une fille et même lorsqu'elle s'habillait de façon masculine, les pervers s'intéressaient à elle. Elle aurait pu avoir une moustache et une barbe, tant qu'elle avait une poitrine, ils accouraient tous les mains tendues… Et puis, ne lui avait-on pas toujours dit que la séduction était l'arme ultime de la femme ? Même si elle n'avait aucune expérience en la matière et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment plaire, si Takashi était perturbé, cela prouvait bien que cela marchait au moins un peu. Enfin… Elle devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement prémédité sa réaction.

En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aux garçons comme à des petits-amis potentiels, et elle doutait que cela arrive prochainement. D'ailleurs, c'était encore l'une des choses qui faisaient sa particularité… Takashi lui avait même demandé une fois si elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un… Et stupéfaite, elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. De qui aurait-elle bien pu tomber amoureuse… ? Elle était dans un lycée pour filles et son temps libre était pris par le travail au restaurant.

_Comme si j'avais le temps pour batifoler…_

Non, en fait, Gin n'en avait jamais ressenti ni le besoin, ni même _l'envie_.

C'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bar qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot du trajet. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la laissa passer. Ryu la salua avec enthousiasme mais afficha un air désolé lorsqu'elle lui apprit pour sa main. Elle lui confia discrètement qu'il ne fallait rien dire de l'incident de la veille à Takashi, ce à quoi il agréa silencieusement, comme refusant de toute manière d'y faire toute allusion à qui que ce soit.

- Tu t'en sortiras quand même ? Pour le service, je veux dire…

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas… Mon bras gauche est à toute épreuve, s'exclama-t-elle avec conviction.

Il lui sourit avec douceur et lui tendit un petit carnet.

- Tiens, c'est pour que tu apprennes les cocktails… Tu as le temps, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle le feuilleta brièvement, y apercevant une écriture soignée à l'encre de chine.

- Merci.

- Bien… On ne devrait pas avoir tant de monde ce soir. Au fait, demain nous fermons exceptionnellement : je participe à un concours de poésie.

Gin se retint de pouffer. Ce n'était pas commun, et même plutôt comique de voir un barman faire de la poésie. Mais finalement cela lui allait bien. Après tout, il était très bien placé pour voir le monde et comprendre les gens, lui qui avait un métier d'interaction sociale…

La porte du bar s'ouvrit, laissant place à Ubani et quelques autres garçons. Izaki ne les accompagnait pas, pour le plus grand soulagement de Gin.

- Yo, Ryu !

Mais lorsqu'Ubani aperçut Takashi, il fronça les sourcils.

- Ah, Makise, salua-t-il avec moins d'enthousiasme.

- Ubani, répondit Takashi sur un ton inamical.

Le groupe alla s'installer à sa table habituelle, sur la semi-mezzanine. Lorsqu'elle les regarda s'y diriger, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa première venue dans le bar et à l'humiliation qu'elle y avait subie, à cause d'Izaki.

_Ce sale type…_

Elle se rapprocha d'eux, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés.

- Un apéritif ?, s'enquit-elle, la voix neutre.

- De la bière, commanda Ubani sans vraiment la regarder.

- Je vous amène ça.

Autant ne plus attendre de politesse de la part de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas ce mot. Gin se dirigea vers le bar et remplit successivement plusieurs grands verres, les disposant sur un plateau. A plusieurs reprises, elle entendit des éclats de rires et de voix, et dès qu'elle relevait la tête, elle surprenait certains de leurs regards.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle interrompit une conversation à voix basse. Ils la fixaient tous, à présent : certains souriaient narquoisement.

Son bras gauche soutenait plutôt bien le plateau, mais on n'était qu'en début de soirée, et vu la fatigue accumulée dans la journée, l'effort se corserait encore et encore.

Elle s'agenouilla pour poser le plateau sur la table et y disposer les verres, un par un. Aucun n'esquissa un mouvement pour l'aider, évidemment. Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur la table pour y déposer le dernier verre, à son autre extrémité, elle entendit certains petits ricanements.

- Il est arrivé quoi à ta main, Sango ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Ubani, reculant enfin pour se redresser, sa tâche accomplie.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Oui, mais c'est plus marrant de te l'entendre dire, non ?

Gin ne répondit pas, haussant un sourcil dans une mine méprisante.

- Gagner la bataille, ce n'est pas gagner la guerre.

Ubani pouffa.

- La _guerre_ ? Tu crois qu'on est en _guerre _contre toi ?

- Non, pas _vous_. Vous n'êtes pas concernés.

- Izaki s'en tape de toi, ma pauvre… Tu te prends vraiment trop au sérieux.

Elle rougit, honteuse et énervée. Il n'y avait rien à répondre alors elle s'en alla prestement, après l'avoir fusillé du regard. Pourquoi cela l'avait-elle vexée, elle n'en savait rien mais le fait d'être traitée, encore une fois, comme une combattante ratée, voire pas une combattante du tout, l'énervait au plus au point.

Mais ils avaient raison, pour l'instant, car elle s'était faite latter… Elle soupira à en souffler la maison des trois petits cochons.

_Mais ça va changer… !_, se martela-t-elle avec conviction.

Izaki l'avait quand même reconnue en tant qu'adversaire -durant quelques minutes- la fois où il avait appris que c'était elle qui avait balayé ses hommes. Mais évidemment, cela n'avait pas duré… Elle se souvint de son regard stupéfait, et sceptique évidemment, mais vraiment surpris. Et presque une sorte d'évaluation dans ses yeux, comme une prévisualisation d'un futur combat. Mais aussitôt, il l'avait attrapée et plaquée contre une table, avec autant de facilité que si elle s'y était conduite toute seule. Et là, la lueur de respect –_qu'imaginait-elle ?_-, non, d'intrigue, d'intérêt… avait cédé place à une raillerie indifférente.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que près de trois quarts d'heure s'étaient écoulés, elle se gifla mentalement pour laisser Izaki monopoliser ainsi son esprit.

- Sango-chan ?, l'interpella Ubani.

Takashi discutait toujours avec Ryu, assis au bar. Ubani n'avait probablement pas envie de s'ennuyer à se disputer avec lui. Gin se rendit à leur table avec un plateau pour ramasser leurs verres vides.

- Une autre tournée.

- S'il me plait, marmonna-t-elle avec ironie en ramassant les verres avec difficulté.

Ubani recula le sien avec malice, la regardant étendre péniblement son bras gauche au dessus de la table.

- Donne-le-moi, Ubani.

- S'il me plait, la singea-t-il.

Elle se contorsionna sur la table et attrapa le verre d'un geste vif.

- Imbécile.

La soirée se passa plutôt calmement, comme l'avait prédit Ryu. Takashi la raccompagna chez elle et elle fila au lit, éreintée.

Le lendemain, elle retourna aux bassins et recommença ses nages… Le soir, elle aida sa mère au restaurant. Les jours passèrent ainsi, elle feignait d'aller au lycée pour aller s'entrainer mais restait parfois au restaurant pour décharger sa mère… Le soir, elle se rendait au bar et subissait les railleries habituelles, s'y accoutumant petit à petit et n'y accordant presque plus d'importance. Izaki ne se montra pas, lui rendant la tâche bien plus facile. Elle en vint même à espérer que sa présence l'ait dégoutée du bar…

* * *

Cela faisait près d'une semaine et demi qu'elle rythmait ses journées à force de brasses et courses dans l'eau. Son corps était épuisé et le peu de sommeil qu'elle essayait d'emmagasiner était perturbé par des crampes soudaines et aigües : chaque position devenait inconfortable et se tenir debout était un vrai effort.

Gin s'habillait pour se rendre au bar. Sans plus d'originalité, elle enfila rapidement un short en jean et un pull aux manches trois quarts, dénudant ses épaules. Elle avait décidé de retourner au dojo le lendemain, ne serait-ce que pour que Sosuke lui retire son attelle et qu'il vérifie si tout s'était remis en place.

Comme à l'accoutumée, elle attacha ses cheveux mi-longs avec deux baguettes, enfila ses rangers et quitta l'appartement. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud le soir, c'était très agréable...

Elle arriva finalement au bar et comme à son habitude y pénétra rapidement, se dirigeant automatiquement vers le comptoir. Ryu la salua chaleureusement, essuyant un verre à cocktail. Elle y répondit à son tour, arborant un sourire doux.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais, on va avoir du monde ce soir... !, s'exclama-t-il, réjoui.

- Il y a un concert ?

- Ouais, 23h...

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. La salle était vide, pour l'instant...

- Ryu, tu penses que je peux faire une sieste en attendant les clients ? Je suis complètement claquée...

- Bien sûr, vas-y.

- Merci, tu me réveilles ?

- Pas de souci.

Gin alla s'installer sur l'une des banquettes, le bras gauche au dessus des yeux pour les préserver de la lumière vive des spots.

Un claquement résonna au loin, des rires... Elle ouvrit les yeux : Ryu se dirigeait vers elle avec un sourire contrit, apparemment satisfait qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même.

- Désolé, mais il y a des clients en bas...

- J'y vais..., baragouina-t-elle, encore endormie.

Elle frotta ses yeux et descendit les escaliers, tout à coup, d'elle sentit comme une absence dans ses cheveux et les baguettes cascadèrent sur les marches. Évidemment, elle s'était allongée sur le dos et les baguettes, originellement coincées dans ses cheveux, s'étaient défaites. Elle s'accroupit pour récupérer celle sur la marche inférieure mais soudain, une ombre s'abattit sur l'endroit où elle reposait. Elle saisit sa baguette et se redressa vivement, se retournant.

_Izaki._

Il lui tendait son autre baguette, impassible. Elle faillit trébucher sur la marche supérieure en reculant mais se rattrapa à la rampe de justesse. Un coin de sa bouche se souleva dans un petit sourire narquois.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle sombrement en prenant doucement ce qu'il lui tendait.

Izaki ne répondit pas et la dépassa, la faisant se prostrer contre le mur tant l'espace était exigu. Ils se frôlèrent et un interminable frisson parcourut le corps de Gin. Comme statufiée, elle resta une longue minute immobile sur les marches. Enfin, lorsqu'elle arriva à recouvrer ses esprits, elle descendit à son tour les marches. Son frissonnement devait probablement être dû à la température plus basse du sous-sol cimenté.

En bas, Ubani et les autres parlaient, avachis sur leurs chaises.

- Comme d'habitude ?, les interpella-t-elle.

- Ouais.

- Ça marche.

Elle essayait de leur parler le moins possible et de faciliter leurs échanges afin de ne pas leur tendre trop de perches. Ses jambes s'actionnèrent toutes seules, la menant là-haut rapidement, n'ayant curieusement plus aucune envie de s'attarder dans les escaliers.

Izaki était accoudé au bar et discutait avec Ryu. Gin passa derrière le comptoir et commença à verser la bière dans les verres. Son regard resta fixé sur sa tâche mais son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa présence était si gênante que sa gorge se serrait.

Gin disposait les verres sur le plateau tandis que Ryu s'éclipsait en cuisine, pour son plus grand malheur.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?, murmura-t-elle sans le regarder, concentrée sur la disposition des verres sur le plateau...

- Un verre de Shochu.

Gin hocha la tête positivement, et lui versa un fond de l'alcool dans un verre. Lorsqu'elle lui posa devant lui, elle se retint encore une fois de lever les yeux vers lui.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Izaki, il l'avait battue à plate couture... Sa main s'en souvenait encore. Et il était finalement parti comme si de rien n'était, l'allure fière et nonchalante, comme d'habitude. Elle ne put se retenir davantage et ses yeux se heurtèrent brutalement à son regard transperçant. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en emboucha une.

- T'as du feu ?

Gin mit une quinzaine de secondes pour réagir à sa question : elle saisit une boite d'allumettes sous le comptoir et la lui tendit. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et Gin prit une grande inspiration.

_Putain, c'est quoi mon problème ?_

Izaki alluma sa cigarette, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il ne la regardait pas, alors elle ne se priva pas de le dévisager, scrutant ses traits sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Comment va ta main ?, demanda-t-il la clope coincée entre les lèvres, secouant sèchement l'allumette pour l'éteindre.

- Très bien, merci, éluda-t-elle froidement.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, un petit sourire sur le visage alors que la fumée émergeait lentement de son nez. Gin était soufflée. Comment pouvait-il poser la question avec tant de nonchalance ? S'il s'en fichait, pourquoi ne pas se taire plutôt que de venir l'emmerder ?

- Tu as une attelle, constata-t-il simplement.

- Et alors ? De toute façon en quoi ça te concerne... ?

Et là, Izaki fit une chose pour le moins inattendue : il approcha sa main de celle de Gin et retourna son poignet, comme pour l'examiner.

- Tu as encore mal ?, s'enquit-il, la voix neutre.

- Non... Plus trop, balbutia-t-elle en retirant sa main précipitamment.

Le sourire d'Izaki s'agrandit. Estomaquée, Gin ne put que rester muette.

_Mais, il est dingue ou quoi... ?_

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, exactement ?, s'enquit-elle, la voix malheureusement un peu faiblarde.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant tirer une bouffée de plus sur sa cigarette, et elle pénétra dans ses yeux comme dans une ombre froide. Elle butait sur quelque chose qui semblait inaccessible et caché.

- Moi j'aimerais savoir _qui_ te prend, nargua une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

Elle se retourna vivement, dans un sursaut presque proche du bond : Ubani était là. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu monter... Pourquoi avait-elle sursauté ainsi ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien mais elle avait eu la sensation infondée d'être comme prise sur le fait.

- Pourquoi tu prends autant de temps pour amener nos verres, Sango-chan ? T'as encore bobo à la mimine ?

Izaki tira une nouvelle latte sur sa cigarette. Ses sourcils étaient haussés dans une expression ironique que confirmait son demi-sourire narquois. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il semblait s'être déjà désintéressé d'eux.

- Je servais Izaki, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide et sans appel.

C'était la première fois que ce nom poignait de sa bouche, et quelle sensation étrange… ! Ubani ne trouva rien à répondre, peut-être un peu douché qu'Izaki ne prenne pas sa défense en se fichant de la jeune fille à son tour… Mais Izaki était comme ça, il faisait ce qu'il voulait…

Gin prit le plateau, le hissant difficilement sur son bras endolori. Elle esquissa une sorte de grimace sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de s'arrêter dans les escaliers quand elle entendit la voix d'Ubani

- Makise suit Takiya, je viens de recevoir le message.

Le silence s'établit.

- Demain tu rassembles les mecs, j'ai une proposition à faire à Takiya.

- Tu veux les rejoindre ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et Gin se réveilla brutalement. Elle n'avait rien à faire là et si quelqu'un la surprenait, elle en prendrait pour son grade. Alors elle descendit le reste des marches avec la plus grande discrétion et posa en vitesse le plateau sur la table des garçons, sans disposer les verres sur la table, et repartit aussi sec.

Une fois remontée, elle vit Izaki murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Ubani, un sourire narquois grandissant sur le visage de ce dernier.

- J'ai compris. Tu restes, ce soir ?, finit-il par demander.

- Ouais...

- Ok...

Ubani traversa la pièce et dévala les marches, jetant au passage un sourire perfide à Gin.

- San... go...-chan...!, psalmodia-t-il en disparaissant dans les escaliers. J'espère que tu m'accorderas une danse…

Ce mec était exaspérant. Elle soupira, les yeux fermés, essayant de contenir un besoin démangeant de le frapper.

- Tu ressembles à une fille, pour une fois.

Gin rouvrit les yeux : Izaki s'était levé et finissait son verre d'un seul trait.

- Sans blague ?, railla-t-elle. Peut-être parce que j'en suis une ?

- Rien n'est moins sûr…

Elle plissa les yeux dans une mimique outrée.

- Sale con.

Il la dépassa et descendit les escaliers à son tour, un sourire narquois clairement affiché sur le visage.

* * *

Les clients commencèrent à affluer à mesure que la soirée se déroulait. Bientôt, un groupe pénétra dans le bar, accompagné d'une bonne dizaine de filles… Ils s'installèrent sur la scène du bar.

- Hello tout le monde, commença dans le micro un gars au crâne rasé. Ce soir, c'est soirée _Rap et Rn'b_ ! Nous les _Seventh_, allons mixer les sons… On va commencer avec du lourd… venant de quelques centaines de kilomètres de chez nous. _Hyun-Ah_ et son sexy _Change… _Et voici les filles de _Kan-Tura_… ! Applaudissez-les bien fort !

Elles se firent siffler plus qu'autre chose, mais bon, il fallait s'y attendre. Un puissant rythme émergea des enceintes et les murs se mirent à vibrer : aussitôt, les filles se mirent à exécuter leur chorégraphie.

_~ Uh uh uh uh uh uh, uh uh, uh uh, change…_

La soirée fut plus dure que d'habitude : entre les commandes immodérées et la salle comble, Gin courait partout, essayant de servir tout le monde. Ryu était lui aussi complètement débordé. La bande d'Izaki était remontée et s'était installée à sa place habituelle, sur la semi-mezzanine. Ils avaient l'air absorbés à la fois par leur conversation et par la danse des filles sur la scène. Gin n'arrêtait pas de leur jeter des regards sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, alternant entre Ubani et Izaki. Il fallait dire que les filles se déchainaient... D'après le DJ, c'était _Almost Famous_ d'Eminem. La seule chose que put se dire Gin, c'était qu'elles avaient un bon rythme. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas spécialement en danse mais elles savaient mettre l'ambiance et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elles savaient aussi comment s'y prendre avec leurs corps. La bande avait l'air d'aimer le spectacle et curieusement, Gin s'en trouva un peu amère. Lorsqu'elles leur amenait leurs verres, elle les posait avec plus de fermeté encore qu'à l'usuel. Ubani lui jeta plusieurs coups d'oeil furtifs et hostiles avant de revenir encore et toujours vers la scène, comme si à chaque fois elle le déconcentrait d'une tâche importante...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_Quelle bande de chiens en rut, ma parole..._

Le DJ avait l'air d'apprécier le rap US car il alternait des morceaux d'Eminem, de Dr. Dre et de 50 cent, avec des morceaux de R'n'b coréens ou japonais. Gin en reconnut certains car elle affectionnait particulièrement ce genre de musiques rythmées avec lesquelles elle s'entrainait la plupart du temps. _Crack a bottle, On fire, Ayo Technology... _Tout le répertoire du genre semblait y passer.

Sur cette dernière, elle se surprit à chantonner les paroles, finalement happée elle aussi par le rythme des chansons.

Bientôt, le concert s'acheva et le DJ laissa ses musiques défiler, sans toucher aux platines. Tout son groupe alla discuter à la table d'Izaki où certains semblaient bien se connaître. Les filles se pâmaient un peu, apparemment ravies d'être entourées par des garçons, pouffant parfois... A plusieurs reprises, Gin roula des yeux : notamment quand certaines vinrent s'asseoir sur les genoux des gars. Mais le pire, c'est quand l'une d'entre elle vint discuter avec Izaki. Gin s'attendait à ce que ce dernier l'envoie paître mais il n'en fut rien. Elle n'arrêtait pas de glousser comme une pintade à ses paroles, ce qui semblait beaucoup lui plaire. Évidemment, il fallait que la pire des chansons passe à ce moment là : _Candy Shop_...

Tout à coup, certaines filles reprirent des mouvements lascifs pour amuser la galerie.

_Pathétique_, pensa Gin avec beaucoup d'aigreur.

Elle avait très envie d'aller botter leurs fesses à ces petites garces, mais elle était étrangement sûre que son intervention n'aurait pas été très appréciée. Quand elle dût venir chercher tous leurs verres sur la table, certaines lui demandèrent des boissons : finalement, il n'y avait pas que les délinquants qui ne connaissaient pas la politesse : elles lui jetèrent à peine un coup d'œil et ces derniers n'étaient jamais vraiment sympathiques.

Les dents serrées, elle remporta le plateau sous l'œil visiblement très amusé d'Ubani, auquel elle adressa un discret doigt d'honneur. Tandis qu'elle versait leurs verres, elle entendit de grands rires et releva la tête : une petite part de la bande semblait se foutre d'elle ; la fille près d'Izaki, quant à elle, était encore plus penchée sur lui qu'auparavant et semblait tenter de le séduire en faisant furtivement glisser ses cheveux sur sa joue. Il se laissait faire, apparemment très amusé.

Gin, déconcentrée et très franchement écœurée par son petit manège, laissa basculer un verre sur le comptoir : ce dernier se brisa dessus et elle retint de frapper le bar avec le poing : ça n'aurait pas été très malin avec tous les bouts de verre s'y trouvant.

Les rires redoublèrent mais elle les ignora, essuyant la surface détrempée d'un chiffon pour faire glisser les bouts tranchants dans la poubelle. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et lorsqu'elle rinça le torchon, une épine de verre entailla sa peau. Gin retint un cri de rage mais une grimace de douleur s'imposa sur son visage spontanément.

_Soirée de merde de merde de merde, bordel de merde de mes deuuu-_

Elle emboucha son doigt tandis qu'elle faisait couler le débit d'eau le plus fort sur le chiffon au fond de l'évier, comme pour le punir. Finalement, elle leur amena leurs verres.

- Eh, il paraît que tu aimes te battre, l'interpella une des filles.

Gin lui jeta un regard plutôt méprisant.

- Oui, et alors ?, rétorqua-t-elle aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

- Et alors, c'est pas vraiment un truc de filles.

Sa mâchoire se contracta._ T'as raison, c'est mieux de jouer aux pouffiasses. Ça redore bien plus l'image de la gente féminine, pétasse._

- C'est ce qui se dit, dit-elle plutôt, préférant ne pas créer d'esclandre.

- Bon, j'imagine que chacun a un physique adapté à quelque chose..., répliqua la fille près d'Izaki.

Il eut des rires et Gin la méprisa royalement du regard._ C'est sûr, moi j'ai pas la gueule d'une salope qui n'a qu'une envie : se faire troncher._ Mais encore une fois, elle préféra ne pas répondre ce qu'elle venait juste de penser...

- Oui, ça doit être ça, dit-elle, la voix ironique.

- Hitomi, t'es pas obligée d'être aussi garce, marmonna l'une des filles.

- J'ai rien dit !, protesta la dénommée Hitomi.

Gin regarda rapidement celle qui venait de prendre sa défense. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus habillée que les autres, mais au moins elle ne se trémoussait pas comme une pétasse.

- C'est pas de ma faute si elle ressemble plus à un gars qu'une fille..., continua Hitomi, vraisemblablement suicidaire.

La serveuse se rapprocha pour poser son verre devant elle et se redressa à sa hauteur une fois ceci fait. Le regard qu'elles échangèrent fut électrique.

- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta copine, je ne vais pas rester gentille longtemps, lui murmura-t-elle.

L'autre gloussa.

- C'est à cause de filles comme toi que les mecs ont des préjugés de merde à notre propos. C'est pas parce que tu tends tes fesses à tout va qu'il faut que je me dandine comme toi... T'as pigé ?

Izaki pouffa, alors qu'Hitomi arborait une mine scandalisée.

- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?, persiffla-t-elle la voix aiguë.

- Peut-être, je serais toi, j'aurais pas envie de le découvrir.

Et elle tourna les talons. La fille qui l'avait défendue lui adressa un sourire mais Gin n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à le lui rendre.

- Eh bien, quel caractère, entendit-elle du DJ après son départ. Elle ne se laisse pas faire.

- C'est plutôt amusant, se réenorgueillit Hitomi d'une voix mielleuse.

Mais Gin n'était pas dupe : elle était vraiment amère de s'être faite moucher de cette manière en public. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas vraiment remettre en question ses techniques de séduction et continua son manège sur Izaki. Gin crut qu'elle allait la trucider quand cette dernière sembla la narguer du regard, esquissant des mouvements lancinants en s'installant peu à peu sur le blond.

_Pouffiasse._

D'ailleurs, quand tout le groupe partit du bar et que Gin s'aperçut qu'elle tenait encore le bras d'Izaki, qui ne cherchait apparemment pas à s'en délester, elle crut que sa colère allait faire exploser tous les verres de la salle.

_Sale petite...!_

Mais pourquoi cela aurait-il dû l'énerver, de toute façon ? Cet abruti faisait ce qu'il voulait, cela ne la concernait pas. Gin aida Ryu à tout ranger tandis que les groupes de personnes s'étiolaient vers la sortie. Quand le bar fut vide, elle fit ses au revoirs à Ryu et le quitta. Elle avançait rageusement dans la rue, shootant sans pitié dans la moindre cannette importune. Ce qui l'énervait encore davantage, c'était de ne pas comprendre sa colère. Bien trop énervée pour aller se coucher, elle s'allongea sur son canapé et décida d'écouter de la musique calme pour mieux gérer ses nerfs. Cela ne fit qu'effet au bout d'une demi-heure où elle commença réellement à somnoler.

* * *

Gin se réveilla le lendemain au même endroit, le dos complètement endolori. Elle décida de ne pas s'affliger dès le matin et fila sous la douche : elle avait prévu d'aller rendre visite à son maître donc fit vite.

- Bonjour !, le salua-t-elle en arrivant au Dojo.

- Bonjour, Gin-chan ! Tu viens pour que je vérifie ta main ?

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il lui enleva l'attelle et tâtonna sa main avec méticulosité.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Plus du tout, avoua-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Tant mieux, c'était moins sérieux que je ne le croyais... Tu es vraiment résistante...

Gin rit doucement.

- Bon allez, je t'avais parlé d'un entrainement ? Tu t'échauffes pendant une petite heure et tu me rejoins dans à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il, soudain bien plus ferme.

- D'accord.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait la mener à la baguette, c'était lui. Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, retrouvant avec plaisir l'usage de sa main droite -qu'elle échauffa consciencieusement-. Après avoir enchainé une cinquantaine de pompes, quelques dizaines de séries d'abdominaux et de tractions, elle se rendit à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- Le Kenpo, murmura son maître, dos à elle, en tailleur, apparemment en train de se concentrer.

Elle attendit une suite qui ne vint jamais.

- Euh... Oui ?

- Le Kenpo est un art martial qui peut détruire l'adversaire.

_Mais encore ?_ Il partait souvent ainsi, dans ses délires dramatiques et historiques.

- Je vais t'enseigner les pas chassés. Enlève tes chaussures.

Gin resta pantoise._ Les pas chassés ?_ Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle retirait ses Rangers.

- Attaque-moi, n'importe comment.

Un peu réticente au premier abord, elle finit par se concentrer et lui balancer violemment son poing. Sans surprise, il esquiva, mais la manière dont il le fit fut si rapide qu'elle ne sut même pas dire où il était. Il avait bougé ses pieds et s'était retrouvé sur son côté faible : son flanc gauche, l'opposé du membre avec lequel elle avait essayé de le frapper.

- Tu vois. Ça commence comme ça. Le mouvement de base est l'esquive...

Elle agréa silencieusement. Effectivement, cela paraissait avoir une certaine efficacité.

- Maintenant... Comment transformer l'esquive en attaque. Attaque moi encore.

Cette fois-ci, elle l'attaqua avec la jambe gauche mais il disparut et cette fois-ci derrière elle ! Elle ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment qu'il lui avait attrapé la jambe et il la projeta au sol avec lenteur, pour qu'elle comprenne bien son mouvement.

- Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Si tu m'avais attaqué de la même manière que la première fois, avec ton poing droit, j'aurais pu apparaître encore une fois sur ton côté ouvert et répliquer avec un coup de poing dans ton flanc. Sans me vanter, tu aurais fait quinze mètres.

Gin sourit. Il ne perdait pas son orgueil. Mais bon, ses paroles, même si elles semblaient prétentieuses, devaient être vraies...

- Décomposons le mouvement, tu veux ? Regarde attentivement la position de mes pieds...

En effet, il plia les genoux vers l'intérieur... Elle les fixa : il amorça alors un mouvement de recul et d'avancée qui le fit se tourner en un tant record : ce n'était que ralenti pourtant...

- C'est dingue..., murmura-t-elle, interloquée.

- C'est utile. Bien, un deuxième mouvement maintenant. Du Kung-fu. Tu devras les travailler tous les deux : le mieux est d'en faire un enchainement... Mais attention à ne pas tuer l'adversaire..., plaisanta-t-il.

- Oh... J'essaierais de me retenir, railla-t-elle en s'imaginant frapper Hitomi.

- Attaque-moi.

Elle s'exécuta : envoya à nouveau son poing droit vers son visage. Il lui attrapa le bras et y glissa le sien dans une sorte de mouvement limpide. Elle se retrouva complètement bloquée contre lui et sentit soudainement son genou dans son dos.

- L'idée est évidemment de donner un coup de genou dans le dos de l'adversaire... Je ne vais pas le faire : c'est un mouvement très dangereux qu'il faut réellement maitriser avant de l'utiliser dans un éventuel combat...

- Compris, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt.

- Bien, je te le refais une seconde fois et tu essaieras d'enchainer les deux mouvements à la suite.

- Très bien.

Il lui montra à nouveau la technique et elle essaya de mémoriser avec attention chacun de ses mouvements.

- A toi.

Plusieurs fois, elle s'essaya mais il la corrigea à chaque fois : elle était soit trop penchée, soit pas assez souple, parfois trop... Bref, il finit par la laisser s'entrainer seule aux mouvements. Vers treize heures, ils mangèrent ensemble en discutant.

- Alors, ta mère va bien ?, s'enquit-il en mâchonnant un maki.

- Plutôt bien, oui. Bon, elle s'inquiète toujours autant mais... Enfin, ça va, finit-elle par éluder.

- Et toi, tu as de bonnes notes ? Tu as des copines ?

Elle pouffa.

- C'est quoi ces questions ?, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

- Je m'intéresse. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue, esquiva-t-il.

- Je ne vais plus trop au lycée, je préfère aider ma mère ou... m'entrainer... ou... enfin je travaille au _D.B_ aussi...

- Le bar ?, demanda-t-il la voix un peu surprise.

- Oui.

- Vous manquez d'argent ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Gin agréa de la tête.

- Ma mère culpabilise. Mais elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut, elle se tue à la tâche. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'ajouter encore du travail.

- Je suis fier de toi. Mais attention, ce bar doit être fréquenté par des lycéens de Suzuran, la prévint-il avec sagesse.

Ce nom dans la bouche de son maître fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

- Vous connaissez Suzuran ?

- Évidemment, j'y ai étudié, rétorqua-t-il.

Gin s'étouffa avec son onigiri. Elle se donna de vigoureux coups dans la poitrine pour dégager sa trachée et pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Pendant ce temps là, son maître riait à grand bruit.

- Et bien, et bien. Quel choc !, constata-t-il très amusé.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas... Alors... Vous vous êtes battu, vous aussi ?

Son maître cessa de rire mais garda un sourire nostalgique.

- Quand j'étais jeune et idiot, oui.

- Mais vous deviez... Enfin, vous l'avez dirigé ?, s'enquit-elle, la voix fébrile.

Soudainement, le regard Sosuke se fit plus sérieux.

- Gin-chan, ne confonds jamais combat de rue et arts martiaux...

Cette dernière cessa de manger, se concentrant sur l'expression qu'arborait son maître. Il regardait ailleurs, les sourcils froncés.

- Les arts-martiaux sont des arts d'assassinat, et on n'a pas envie de tuer quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Gin fit non de la tête dans un réflèxe tandis qu'elle était toujours interdite.

- Les techniques que je t'apprends ici ne doivent à priori pas servir hors-compétition. Évidemment, on peut faire des exceptions pour se défendre... Mais...

- Mais... Enfin... Dans ce cas, comment puis-je battre quelqu'un dans un combat de rue ?

- C'est un style _complètement_ différent... Tu as bien évidemment le droit d'exécuter des esquives provenant des arts-martiaux mais tant que tu peux les éviter, il faut proscrire les attaques.

- Vous savez pertinemment que je ne compte pas faire de compétition, pourtant vous m'avez tout de même enseigné des techniques d'attaques..., protesta-t-elle , se sentant soudainement lésée.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais tous mes avertissements sont plus des conseils de prudence... finalement... tu es une fille. Par conséquent, tu es moins forte, que tu le veuilles ou non : tes coups auront fatalement moins d'impact, à moins que tu ne te transformes en bombonne de muscles... Puisque tu n'as pas cette force, je dois t'enseigner de la technique pour contrebalancer ce manque. L'avantage avec le manque de force, c'est que tu risques bien moins de tuer quelqu'un qu'un homme a la force aguerrie exécutant les mêmes techniques...

- Je vois..., murmura-t-elle.

- Cependant. Ton potentiel n'est pas négligeable donc il faudra que tu fasses très attention.

- J'essaie de ne pas trop me battre contre plus faible que moi... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on choisit, n'est-ce pas ? Quand les plus faibles vous attaquent en bande..., expliqua-t-elle, la voix nerveuse.

Sosuke agréa avec compassion.

- A côté de ça, il y a des gens vraiment forts qu'il faut que je batte.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Raisons personnelles et valables, répondit-elle sur un ton sans appel.

- Pour leur prouver qu'une fille peut dérouiller un gars... ?

Gin lui lança un regard vitreux... Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à lui cacher des choses ?

- Je ne vais pas t'en empêcher, les garçons de nos jours n'ont pas plus de respect pour les combattantes féminines qu'à l'époque Showa.. C'est navrant... Le monde change mais eux restent désespérément en arrière...

- A qui le dîtes-vous...

- Mais bon, certains ne sont pas si mauvais. Makise par exemple, a bon fond... C'est l'esprit chevaleresque qui prend le dessus, pas le machisme. Frapper une femme peut être tellement lâche que les hommes confondent deux choses fondamentalement différentes : s'abaisser à frapper une fille sans défense et répondre aux coups d'une combattante.

- Certains n'ont pas de scrupules à me frapper, vous savez. Mais ça ne les empêche pas de se foutre de moi parce que je suis une fille, répliqua-t-elle avec aigreur.

- Ces gars là n'arrivent pas à assumer leur faiblesse, c'est tout. Ils essaient de dévier leur échec évident vers des insultes qui leur sont rassurantes. N'aies pas de scrupules à leur mettre la pâté !

Gin sourit avec douceur, rassurée. Encore une fois, elle se fit la réflexion que son maître était l'une des personnes les plus sages qu'elle connaissait. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il vienne leur expliquer tout ça : car un homme de cette force aurait forcément plus de crédibilité dans ses dires qu'une fille de dix-sept ans ayant la langue bien pendue.

- Je vais tâcher de leur faire comprendre tout ça..., finit-elle par dire en froissant son emballage. Bon, j'y retourne.

Il la suivit du regard en soupirant un peu, il n'avait peut-être pas réussi autant qu'il le voulait à lui faire comprendre ses inquiétudes.

* * *

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié ;) ! **

**A bientôt =D**


	4. Chapitre III, The Mischievous Liar

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour K.T ! Je sais que les délais entre chaque publication sont plutôt longs et m'en excuse mais bon, j'imagine qu'on a tous nos vies =) **

**De plus j'essaie toujours d'avoir au moins un chapitre d'avance, pour la cohérence etc ! **

**Bref, je prends soin de vous ! **

**Bref, plus de blabla ! Vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ! Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews et je vous laisse en compagnie du troisième chapitre ! Have fun ! **

* * *

La journée passa vite : la bande d'Izaki et d'Ubani ne vint pas au bar, rendant sa soirée bien plus agréable. Elle reçut sa paye et la ramena avec une joie sans précédent chez elle, la plaçant fièrement dans la tirelire familiale, comme pour en faire la surprise à sa mère.

Le lendemain, Kana vint la réveiller avec des brioches aux haricots rouges : cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'en avait pas fait, par manque de temps.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, Gin...

- Toujours en train de me remercier, maman, bailla la jeune fille avec un sourire. Je suis contente de faire ce que je fais.

- Il te reste quand même le temps d'étudier ?

Gin s'avançait de temps à autres mais il était sûr qu'elle accordait bien moins d'importance aux études qu'auparavant... Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle aurait son diplôme de fin d'année avec mention, notamment à cause du niveau de son lycée, bien plus bas que la plupart des établissements de Tokyo. Et puis, elle ne comptait pas aller à l'université : cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle préférait aider sa mère au restaurant, éventuellement le reprendre par la suite... En fait, Gin se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé son avenir à long terme...

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman...

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle. Tant que tu as de bons résultats, je ne dirais rien... Mais par pitié ne te surmène pas... Au fait, nous n'aurons pas l'électricité dans l'appartement, ce mois-ci. J'ai préféré... Choisir celle du restaurant, murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude. Il faut... Enfin, il faut que l'on économise un peu.

- Bof, ce n'est pas comme si j'utilisais tant l'électricité que ça... On peut s'en passer pour un mois... En plus la chaudière est au gaz... non ?, la rassura Gin aussitôt, la sentant encore une fois beaucoup trop préoccupée.

- Oui, on aura l'eau chaude, confirma Kana. Si tu veux brancher un appareil, il faudra le faire dans la salle de service.

- Pas de souci.

Elle laissa sa fille dévorer ses gâteaux avec appétit et quitta la pièce pour préparer la salle de service. Gin quant à elle, se prépara pour se rendre au Dojo. Elle y passa la journée à s'entrainer avec son maître et, le soir venu, elle se rendit au _D.B_, comme d'habitude. Elle était en train de préparer les bouteilles pour les cocktails lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une bande bruyante.

- Son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit Takashi et Izaki entrer ensemble.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, encore... ?_

Takashi semblait un peu grincheux mais elle lui voyait ce sourire content qu'il arborait rarement. Derrière eux, un brun très grand et très salement amoché boitait quelque peu. Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle mais Takashi, le brun amoché, un autre brun et Izaki se mirent à jouer aux fléchettes. Le blond semblait aider l'amoché tandis que Takashi se foutait parfois d'eux.

Gin finit par s'approcher de Takashi.

- Euh... Tu m'expliques ?

Takashi l'accola de manière bourrue. Ok. Il était vraiment content.

- Izaki nous a rejoint.

Gin ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi il voulait parler mais ses paroles faisaient écho à la conversation qu'elle avait entendu l'avant-veille.

- Qui sont ces mecs, demanda-t-elle en désignant discrètement les garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Ceux de Takiya et de Chuuta.

- Et celui qui est complètement défiguré, là... ?

- C'est lui, Takiya. Takiya Genji. C'est... Enfin c'est devenu l'un de mes amis... dans certaines circonstances...

Mais Gin était trop stupéfaite pour demander davantage d'informations à propos de ces circonstances.

- Mais ce mec vient vraisemblablement de se faire exploser, non ? Pourquoi y'a des gens qui le suivent ?

- Parce qu'il a pratiquement défoncé la moitié des mecs d'Izaki.

- Il a battu Izaki ?, s'exclama-t-elle en jaugeant avec plus d'attention le dit Takiya.

- Oui... Enfin, non, j'ai pas dit ça. Il n'a pas _vraiment_ battu Izaki... Il était K.O avant de pouvoir se battre contre lui...

Gin ne comprenait plus rien à présent.

- Attends. Tu ne viens pas de me dire qu'Izaki vous avait rejoint ?

- C'est compliqué, éluda Takashi. Mais en tout cas, maintenant, il est avec nous.

- Donc c'est bien ?, demanda-t-elle la voix sceptique.

- Bien sûr que c'est bien! C'est génial même!

La jeune fille arbora une expression dubitative.

- C'est bon... Il semble avoir un peu changé, ces derniers temps... En bien, murmura Takashi, le regard posé sur le blond.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Gin revit de nouveau la scène avec Hitomi et esquissa une grimace dégoutée.

- Ouais, ouais, éluda-t-elle, ayant subitement l'estomac nauséeux d'entendre Takashi faire un éloge d'un mec aussi détestable.

- Il est venu, Takiya sur l'épaule... Et il a dit un truc genre « demain... je lui apprendrais à jouer aux fléchettes... », imita Takashi avec une voix solennelle.

Gin le visualisait très bien faire ça. Lui et son caractère étrange et invraisemblable : à se la péter en se foutant de la gueule des gens.

- Et voilà. Les GPS sont nés.

Elle pouffa moitié.

- Les _quoi_ ?

- G.P.S, articula-t-il avec plus de lenteur. Genji Perfect Seiha. **(NDLR: La domination parfaite de Genji)**

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il simplement. Oh, tu peux pas comprendre, c'est un truc de gars, bougonna-t-il, grincheux.

Gin lui donna un bref coup sur la tête en riant et repartit vers le comptoir. Takiya la regarda faire avec un œil torve et surpris mais Takashi sembla lui clarifier la situation : Izaki sembla d'ailleurs ajouter quelque chose de très marrant car tous rirent en la regardant.

_Super. Les voilà amis, _pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Le blond était effectivement en train d'apprendre à Takiya à jouer aux fléchettes, ce qui était vraiment drôle à regarder. Pour une fois, la soirée fut calme et agréable : personne ne lui fit de remarques désobligeantes, au contraire. Les gars de Takiya qui ne la connaissaient pas avaient tendance à lui sourire et à lui parler sans animosité, contaminant à leur tour ceux de la bande d'Izaki. Ubani restait bougon même si on lui voyait parfois un sourire idiot sur le visage. Ils étaient vraisemblablement tous très contents de faire équipe, comme si cela la victoire leur était à présent assurée.

Il n'y avait qu'eux dans le bar, alors Ryu décida de faire exception et le verrouilla pour qu'ils restent entre eux : il mit de la musique et sortit qu'un cagibi une grande table de billard qu'il leur fallut porter à plusieurs. Ils commencèrent tous à jouer. Gin leur apportait successivement leurs boissons, rythmant presque leurs cigarettes qui enfumaient littéralement l'endroit. Certains commençaient clairement à être éméchés... Notamment Takashi qui vantait les vertus de la bière de Sapporo en chantonnant gaiement. Izaki et Takiya quant à eux se fichaient de lui tout en s'affrontant au billard. Quand on voyait la rivalité entre eux, on comprenait un peu mieux que leur « combat » avait été des plus spéciaux.

- Concours de chant !, hurla Takashi en brandissant le poing.

Tout le monde explosa de rire et lui jeta un regard navré.

- Ma parole, il est fait..., marmonna Takiya avec un sourire dépité sur le visage.

Mais Ryu s'approcha du poste hi-fi et changea de musique. Gin se tourna vers lui quand elle en entendit les premières notes. Plusieurs fois il l'avait surpris à la chantonner... Et elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi. C'était effectivement leur chanson préférée, à elle et à Takashi, du temps où pendant les vacances d'été ils regardaient _Naruto_ et autres mangas avec Sosuke.

- Takashi... ?, interpella-t-il.

Pris par le jeu, il saisit une queue de billard et s'en servit comme micro sous les applaudissements nourris de Chuuta, qui lui-même finit par l'imiter.

- _Fumikomu ze akuseru ! Kakehiki wa nai sa, sou da yooooooo ! Yoru wo nukeruuuuuuu_ !, chantonna-t-il face à Takashi qui n'en faisait pas moins.

Certains se mirent à taper des mains en rythme mais d'autres, comme Ubani, semblèrent trop stupéfaits pour esquisser un geste. A plusieurs reprises, ils durent arrêter de chanter, pris de fous rires monstrueux. A la fin, les deux avaient un furieux mal de ventre, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Takashi se jeta sur Gin pour la prendre sous le bras.

- Ah! Souvenirs !, brailla-t-il alors qu'elle essayait de s'extirper de son étreinte.

Les autres semblaient ne plus en pouvoir. Takiya et Chuuta étaient pliés en deux, apparemment pas étrangers aux délires de Takashi, tandis qu'Izaki secouait la tête de droite à gauche en souriant, navré face au spectacle qui se tenait devant ses yeux.

- J'y crois pas, lança Ubani.

Makise pointa sa queue de billard vers lui, comme brandissant un katana.

- Tu veux te battre, Ubani ?, le provoqua-t-il en tanguant moitié.

Louchant devant la pointe de l'objet qui lui frôlait le nez, Ubani arborait une expression plutôt tordante.

- On fait moins le malin tout à coup, hein ?, bougonna Takashi en riant moitié.

Ubani dégagea l'objet filiforme d'un coup de main alors que le chauve laissait échapper un grand rot. Gin ferma les yeux en souriant, hochant la tête de droite à gauche, comme venait de le faire Izaki.

_Irrécupérable._

Bientôt il fut très tard et Ryu annonça qu'il fermait. Takashi était complètement affalé sur une banquette, à moitié somnolent. Gin comprit bien vite qu'elle devrait se charger de le ramener.

_Galèèèèèèère..._

Elle glissa alors son bras sous le torse de Takashi et entreprit de le porter sur son épaule. La jeune fille faillit s'écrouler quand quelqu'un vint à son secours : Takiya Genji.

- Makise ne sait pas se contrôler...

Elle lui sourit.

- C'est sûr. Merci... T'inquiète, je vais y arriver...

- Ouais... Euh... Je ne crois pas, bougonna-t-il. Je vais le faire...

- Je vais l'aider à le ramener, Genji.

Gin remercia le poids mort sur son épaule ; sans ça, elle se serait arrachée le cou en se retournant. Elle avait reconnu le propriétaire de la voix. Izaki s'approcha d'eux et empoigna Makise qu'il fit grimper sur son dos avec une étonnante facilité.

- Allez, viens Sango, j'ai pas la moindre idée d'où habite cet abruti.

- O... Ouais..., balbutia-t-elle, complètement perdue.

- Me dis pas que t'as trop bu, toi aussi ?

- Mais nan !, protesta-t-elle vivement.

- Je sais pas, tu bégaies.

Elle rougit de honte.

- Allons-y!

Takiya et Izaki échangèrent un regard et ils quittèrent tous le bar sous les au revoirs et les recommandations de Ryu.

- Il habite où ?

- Du côté d'Homirozakari.

Le blond agréa et commença à avancer plus vivement. Le trajet était très silencieux. Il regardait droit devant lui, redressant de temps à autre la charge sur son dos.

- Aeuirh...inou..., bougonna Takashi.

Izaki pouffa tandis que Gin roulait des yeux. Le silence reprit. Ce fut Izaki qui le rompit, recevant aussitôt les remerciements intérieurs de Gin.

- Alors, t'en es où dans ton entrainement ?

Interdite, Gin ne sut que répondre...

- Comment... ?

- Comment je sais ? Entre tes grimaces à chaque mouvement et les plaintes de Takashi te concernant...

La jeune fille sentit ses joues chauffer. Était-elle aussi transparente ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi expressive... Quant à Takashi...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Que t'étais bornée.

Gin souffla.

- Quel culot.

- Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose de sensé.

- Je t'emmerde, plaqua-t-elle.

- Tu t'entraines pour quoi exactement ?

- Pour te botter le cul.

C'était un peu sorti tout seul... Il laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Essaye toujours, finit-il simplement par dire.

- Pas besoin que tu ne me le dises, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard furtif.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait, si tu me battais ?

- Fierté personnelle, finit-elle par dire après un long silence de réflexion.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas...

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Takashi. Izaki s'immobilisa pour permettre à Gin de chercher les clés dans ses poches. En vain. Ses poches étaient remplies de bêtises, de choses et d'autres, mais aucune trace d'un trousseau quelconque.

- Je ne comprends pas, il n'a pas de clés...

Izaki soupira.

- Tu déconnes j'espère ?, s'enquit-il la voix lasse.

- J'ai l'air ?

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, encore plus saisissants dans l'obscurité.

- Il peut pieuter chez toi ?

- J'imagine...

- Alors on y va.

Ils se mirent à marcher à nouveau : une chance, l'appartement de Gin était assez proche de la maison de Takashi. Izaki s'arrêta devant le restaurant.

- L'antre de la bête, annonça-t-il.

- Ah, la ferme, siffla Gin.

Elle contourna le restaurant et se glissa vers la porte des locataires de l'immeuble. Alors qu'elle enfonçait la clé dans la porte, elle le sentit arriver derrière lui. Poussant la porte pour le laisser passer dans l'entrée, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer le hall. Rien ne se produisit. C'est au moment où elle se fit la réflexion de changer l'ampoule qu'elle se souvint que l'électricité ne fonctionnait pas.

- Merde, pesta-t-elle... Bon... Merci... Je vais me débrouiller...

- Sois pas stupide. C'est à l'étage ?

- Oui.

- Allume.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ?

- On n'a pas payé l'électricité de ce mois.

Il y eut un grand silence. Elle attendit des moqueries qui ne vinrent jamais.

- Éclaire moi les escaliers avec ton téléphone, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Elle passa devant lui et commença à monter les escaliers en lui les éclairant partiellement. Ils mirent du temps à gravir les marches mais enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut.

- On va le coucher sur le canapé du bureau, dit-elle.

Gin le conduit dans une salle ridicule, occupée d'un petit bureau surmonté d'une télé et d'un canapé. La salle était éclairée à la lumière de la lune. Izaki déposa Takashi sur le canapé tandis que Gin fermait les volets. Elle recouvrit Takashi d'une couverture et ils sortirent de la salle en fermant la porte. Elle allait se retourner quand elle le heurta de plein fouet.

- Aie, murmura-t-elle en se frottant le nez endolori.

- Tu m'as foncé dedans, répondit-il simplement en chuchotant.

- Quelle idée de me coller comme ça, aussi, persiffla-t-elle.

- J'avais oublié à quel point je te _« dégoutais », _railla-t-il.

- Ça en fait au moins une, marmonna-t-elle en repensant soudainement -et très stupidement- à Hitomi, le soir du concert.

Il ne répondit pas, laissant s'installer le calme troublant de la nuit.

- … T'es... jalouse ?, s'enquit-il soudain, la voix un peu railleuse.

Gin sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

- Tu délires, mon pauvre. De quoi tu parles ?

Il y eut à nouveau un silence très perturbant. Les yeux de la jeune fille commençaient à s'adapter à l'obscurité et à percevoir les formes et les ombres de la silhouette devant elle. Le couloir les collait presque.

- Izaki... ?

- J'ai vu ton regard, cette fois-là.

- De quoi tu parles ?, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt, comme piquée au vif.

- D'Hitomi.

- C'est qui ça ?, mentit-elle.

- Ma copine.

C'est comme si un grand courant d'air l'avait balayée.

- Mon dieu, mais de quoi tu causes ?, continua-t-elle à mentir, désespérément bonne à ce jeu là.

- Laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il, à nouveau complètement désintéressé.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et progressa dans le couloir, le cœur battant. Il la suivit alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?, murmura-t-elle.

- … Je pensais que tu allais me raccompagner en bas.

- Tu m'as énervée, avoua-t-elle involontairement.

- Donc j'avais raison.

- Je viens de me souvenir de qui tu parlais, voilà tout. Quelle idée franchement de s'enticher d'une gourde pareille.

- Au lit, elle doit être moins gourde que toi.

Gin se retourna et lui donna un grand coup de coude qu'il ne put éviter, à cause de l'obscurité. Il la repoussa doucement contre la porte entrebâillée qui s'ouvrit brusquement : Gin s'effondra par terre comme un sac de patates.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, lui demanda-t-il, à la fois amusé et surpris.

- Abruti de mes deux.

- Donc tu ne me raccompagnes pas... ?, s'enquit-il en ignorant ses plaintes.

- Non.

- Ingrate, se moqua-t-il.

- Ah, tais-toi..., siffla-t-elle. Tu m'exaspères.

- Ouais, ouais, la coupa-t-il en se détournant d'elle.

Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Aussitôt, son cerveau ne fonctionna plus qu'en courant alternatif... Gin se redressa et descendit les escaliers à son tour alors qu'il était sur le point de fermer la porte.

- Attends!

Il rouvrit un peu la porte, l'autre main dans la poche, l'air ennuyé.

- Quoi encore ?

- Merci... Quand même.

Izaki esquissa un sourire perfide.

- C'est que tu serais presque mignonne, dans l'obscurité.

Elle le ficha dehors et claqua la porte, s'y adossant quelques secondes plus tard, le cœur battant. Derrière la porte, elle entendit son rire s'éloigner et soupira lourdement.

_Ce mec est détestable._

Gin alla se coucher, forte en ressentiments.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se leva, le lendemain, elle décida d'aller au lycée. Cela faisait beaucoup de temps qu'elle n'y était pas allée et il valait mieux aller détromper les professeurs de son possible décès.

Elle s'habilla alors rapidement et alla réveiller Takashi. Ce dernier bougonna quelques murmures et elle décida de le laisser dormir, laissant à sa mère un post-it sur la porte lui indiquant la présence de Takashi dans le bureau.

Gin fila donc au lycée. Personne ne la salua lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa classe, au contraire, il y eut comme d'habitude des remarques et des chuchotements sur son passage. Après tout, elle ne venait jamais que quatre ou cinq fois par mois... Gin regarda furtivement autour d'elle, examinant les filles comme pour les dissuader de continuer leur petit manège, ou du moins les engager à le faire plus discrètement. C'est en scrutant ainsi les visages, l'expression plutôt hostile, qu'elle repéra un visage qu'elle connaissait. Deux visages en fait... voire trois.

_Hitomi..._

Gin perdit toute contenance. Qu'est-ce que cette dinde fabriquait ici ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ait jamais remarquée auparavant ? Elle avait tourné le visage trop tardivement : des filles se levèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Tu es la serveuse du bar !, s'écria Hitomi.

- Parle moins fort, imbécile.

- Pourquoi, t'as peur de te faire virer du lycée si on apprenait que tu as un job à mi-temps ?, lança-t-elle en parlant volontairement bien fort pour que toute la classe entende, provoquant d'autres murmures.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en posture de me faire ce genre de remarques. Il vaut mieux travailler dans un bar par manque d'argent que tortiller du cul par manque d'amour-propre, rétorqua sèchement Gin.

Hitomi ouvrit la bouche dans une expression réellement stupide, enfin, plus que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, sale garce ?, persiffla-t-elle.

- Se faire baiser, ça rend sourd ?

- J'imagine que tu ne le sauras jamais, répliqua Hitomi d'une voix mauvaise.

Gin se redressa, l'empoignant par le chemisier.

- Je peux peut-être te rendre l'ouïe en te frappant la tête ?

Une main se posa sur son bras. La fille de l'autre fois : celle qui l'avait défendue.

- Calme-toi.

Gin la fixa quelques instants, stupéfaite d'une telle audace. Mais l'autre fille ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal. Elle la regardait, les sourcils froncés, et donna un coup de tête pour désigner le public attentif à la scène.

- Vous ne devriez pas régler ça ici.

Gin lâcha Hitomi, l'envoyant à moitié valser.

- J'ai rien à régler : que cette pétasse m'oublie ou je lui fais cracher ses dents.

- Tu vas avoir des problèmes...

- J'aimerais bien voir ça, railla-t-elle, cynique.

Elle quitta la pièce sans regrets.

_Sale pouffiasse de merde!_

Il fallait qu'elle se défoule : elle quitta donc l'établissement, se fustigeant moitié -elle n'allait jamais pouvoir faire une journée au lycée, ce mois-ci, ni plus jamais...-... Arrivée dans la rue, elle se mit à défoncer du pied chaque objet se mettant en travers de sa route. Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha vivement.

- Allo?, marmonna-t-elle brusquement.

- Gin ? C'est Takashi... Désolé pour ce matin, j'ai pas réussi à me lever.

- C'est pas grave, bougonna-t-elle, un peu radoucie après avoir entendu sa voix.

- C'est toi qui m'a ramené, hier ?

- Avec Izaki.

- Ah, ok. Désolé.

- C'est pas grave, répéta-t-elle. T'es où là ?

- Je suis presque à Suzuran.

- Je peux venir ?

Il y eut un grand silence.

- T'es folle ou quoi ? Certainement pas!

- S'il-te plait! Je suis de mauvaise humeur !

- Raison de plus, tu vas provoquer une guerre sans t'en rendre compte...

- Takashi... Il vaut mieux que tu me dises oui car quelle que soit ta réponse, je viendrais quand même, le menaça-t-elle, la voix froide.

Takashi bougonna longuement au bout du fil.

- Ok, ok. Mais je te préviens, si t'es relou, je te prends et je te fous dehors.

- Attends-moi devant.

Gin se mit à courir et quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignait le chauve devant le portail délabré de Suzuran. Ils rentrèrent ensemble et elle le suivit de près. Ils finirent par arriver du côté de la piscine, du terrain de sport et de l'aile des troisièmes années. Apparemment, les lycéens faisaient la fête dehors. Lorsque Takashi arriva, certains se retournèrent vers lui en l'acclamant, certainement pour se foutre de lui par rapport à sa prestation d'hier soir... D'autres garçons bloquèrent carrément lorsqu'ils virent Gin derrière lui, notamment à cause de son uniforme scolaire. Takiya, Chuuta, Izaki et Ubani étaient assis sur le toit du gymnase, surplombant la piscine et le terrain de sport. Takashi grimpa à l'échelle pour les rejoindre mais curieusement, Gin n'eut pas trop envie de l'imiter. Elle était en jupe et était pratiquement sûre que le rassemblement autour d'elle n'avait d'autre envie que de mater sa montée. Elle préféra donc rester en bas, ignorant les appels de Takashi et les rires des autres, comprenant parfaitement la situation.

Gin finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de la piscine vaseuse, plongeant ses pieds dans le liquide froid et sale. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était accordée de pause : entre le restaurant, le lycée, l'entrainement, les études, le bar... et toutes les autres emmerdes... Elle pencha donc la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux comme pour mieux savourer le soleil sur son visage.

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle : elle ouvrit un œil. Un garçon plutôt mignon aux yeux verts.

- Eh, c'est toi la meuf qui se bastonne ?

- Un peu flattée de sa notoriété, elle acquiesça.

- On m'a dit que c'était ouf, que t'étais une tueuse, dit-il avec un certain respect dans la voix.

Elle rit doucement.

- Faut pas exagérer. Je me suis faite déchirer par Izaki.

- Tu t'es battue contre Izaki ?

- … Euh... Si on peut dire... Sachant qu'il n'a pas eu à faire grand chose pour que je perde...

- Mais quand même! Faut le faire...!

- Si tu le dis.

- Si tu veux... On peut genre...

Gin déglutit avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore, celui-là ?

- Tu veux pas te battre vite fait, contre moi ?

A moitié soulagée, la jeune fille souffla.

- T'as envie qu'on se batte ? Je suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de faire ça...

- Comment ça, le droit ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici, tu sais. Même si c'est l'anarchie, c'est un lycée pour gars... Et j'ai demandé à Takashi si je pouvais venir mais j'ai pas envie de foutre le bordel...

- T'inquiète pas! Si quelqu'un va trop loin on dit stop et pis voilà.

- Ça ne te fait pas un honte de te battre contre une fille ?

- Ça devrait ?

- Il paraît. Si tu perds, tu n'auras plus beaucoup de crédibilité aux yeux des autres .

- Ah mais on n'est pas obligés de le faire en public... Genre... Dans le gymnase.

Méfiante, Gin le jaugea du regard.

- Tu crois très franchement que je vais accepter de te suivre dans un coin isolé et sombre ? Je ne te connais pas après tout.

- Je ne vais pas te bouffer, plaisanta-t-il soudain. Je suis pas comme ça.

Après l'avoir dévisagé un certain temps, elle finit par le suivre, indiquant quand même à Takashi qu'elle allait dans le gymnase. Ils se firent siffler par beaucoup de garçons quand ils traversèrent le terrain. On pouvait difficilement faire un départ plus remarqué.

- J'espère que les Ebizuka seront pas là. Sinon, faudra aller ailleurs.

- C'est qui, les Ebizuka ?

- Le trio qui dirige les premières années.

Gin agréa silencieusement. L'organisation de ce lycée faisait parfois froid dans le dos. Arrivés derrière le gymnase, ils le contournèrent pour y pénétrer : au dessus d'eux Takashi, Izaki, Takiya, Ubani et Chuuta les suivaient furtivement des yeux.

- Vous pariez sur qui ?, murmura Chuuta.

- Gin, répliqua aussitôt Takashi.

Les autres restèrent silencieux.

- Je ne peux pas rater ça, dit soudainement Ubani en sautant sur ses pieds.

Ils se jetèrent tous un regard avant de l'imiter. Après être descendus de l'échelle, ils pénétrèrent à leur tour plutôt discrètement dans le gymnase. Gin et le garçon étaient au milieu du terrain de basket, face à face.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?, lança le garçon.

- Sango Gin.

- Ambari Kazuo, enchanté.

La jeune fille baissa respectueusement la tête, vieux réflexe dû aux arts-martiaux, et se précipita sur lui, le poing droit devant.

- Elle perd pas de temps, murmura Chuuta.

- La patience, c'est pas son fort, répondit Ubani avec un sourire narquois.

Kazuo bloqua son poing : au moins il était moins mauvais que la plupart des mecs se faisant latter en un seul coup. Elle attrapa alors son cou avec son autre bras, l'entourant sans plus de scrupules, et précipita la tête du garçon contre son genou plié. Il ne parvint pas à l'éviter et heurta violemment la rotule de Gin de son front. Comme il était un peu sonné, elle le laissa reculer.

- Je ne vais pas me retenir, dit-elle.

- C'est pas ce que j'demande !, rétorqua-t-il.

Il balança alors violemment son pied vers son flanc droit, l'obligeant à parer son attaque avec son bras . Elle saisit l'occasion pour lui attraper la jambe : pile ce qu'il attendait. Kazuo se retourna alors dans un mouvement curieux, comme s'il désirait lui-même se tordre la jambe... Ses mains heurtèrent le sol à une vitesse folle et il donna alors de son autre jambe un énorme coup de pied dans l'estomac de la jeune fille. Elle ne put l'esquiver et fit un bond d'au moins trois mètres en arrière.

- T'es pas en reste..., commenta-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche un peu ensanglantée.

Kazuo esquissa un sourire.

- Allez, ramène-toi, la provoqua-t-il en l'interpellant de son index et son majeur, la faisant sourire.

- On se la joue Jackie Chan ?, se moqua-t-elle à son tour.

Elle se redressa davantage et ils se jetèrent encore une fois l'un sur l'autre : alors qu'il cherchait à lui infliger un uppertcut particulièrement bien envoyé, elle décida d'appliquer la technique d'esquive que son maître venait de lui apprendre. Elle plia donc ses genoux et effectua une rotation plutôt efficace : en quelque secondes, elle était sur son côté faible. Elle enfonça alors brutalement son coude dans son flanc, renforçant son coup en appuyant de son autre paume le creux de l'articulation de son bras.

Kazuo se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, mais cette fois-ci elle ne le laissa pas souffler et balança brutalement son poing gauche dans la joue du garçon. Sa tête partit en arrière avec une force folle : Gin savait pourtant qu'il reviendrait bien vite à lui et qu'il s'agissait d'une superbe ouverture pour en finir rapidement. Elle le frappa alors encore une fois, de son poing droit cette fois-ci, puis encore de son poing gauche... et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à alterner rapidement ses coups sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Kazuo la repoussa dans une mesure désespérée, ce qui fonctionna à moitié.

La tête dans les vapes, il balança son pied au hasard, qui par chance fit mouche en percutant le menton de la jeune fille, bien trop proche. Heureusement, elle eut partiellement le temps de reculer, diminuant grandement l'impact prévu. Essoufflés, ils s'éloignèrent quelques secondes : Kazuo plongea deux doigts dans sa bouche, crachant du sang au sol par la même occasion.

- Tu vas finir par me péter une dent, ma parole, articula-t-il difficilement en tâtonnant vraisemblablement sa dentition.

Elle ne répondit pas, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche en faisant jouer sa mâchoire, comme pour la remettre en place. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ré-attaquait dans un grand coup de pied crocheté. Elle plia le genou vers lui, recevant le pied de Kazuo droit dessus. Aussitôt elle lui attrapa la cheville et la lui tordit de ses deux mains jusqu'à entendre un craquement sinistre. Le garçon poussa un cri de rage et de douleur avant reculer précipitamment, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, le faisant vaciller sur le côté. Elle lui fit perdre son équilibre et il tomba sur le sol, la jambe tremblante. Alors, elle se jeta sur lui et recommença ses coups de poings alternés, parfois dans la figure, parfois dans l'estomac. Cela dura pendant deux bonnes minutes, alors qu'il essayait vainement de se dégager de son emprise, en vain à cause de la douleur qui envahissait sa cheville.

Kazuo finit par lever sa main en signe d'abandon et elle cessa aussitôt de le frapper, s'affalant sur ses bras tremblotants, éreintée.

- Eh bah mon vieux..., finit-il par marmonner, le visage méconnaissable. C'était pas des blagues.

- T'es résistant, mec...

Gin avait le plus grand mal à recouvrer son souffle.

Au fond, le groupe des garçons regardaient l'issue du combat de regards différents. Takashi sourit ; Ubani grimaça ; Chuuta était littéralement interdit : Takiya et Izaki conservaient leurs airs impassibles habituels, les yeux du blond brillant pourtant d'une lueur narquoise.

- Je crois que tu m'as niqué la cheville, murmura Kazuo en riant un peu.

- Je crois aussi..., confirma-t-elle en riant à son tour. Désolée.

- Je n'aurais pas hésité à le faire, tu sais..., railla-t-il.

- Merci pour ça...

Elle se redressa avec difficulté et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le relever. Il la saisit en souriant et se mit difficilement sur ses pieds, passant son bras autour du cou de la jeune fille.

- Merci pour ça, quoi ?

- C'était génial, nan ?, dit-elle finalement.

- On peut dire ça, railla-t-il en boitant alors qu'ils marchaient vers les premiers bancs des gradins.

- Arrête, t'as pas à avoir honte, franchement.

- J'ai pas honte, enfin pas plus que ça. J'ai perdu quoi. Mais c'est le jeu.

Gin sourit et l'installa sur le banc, s'asseyant dessus à son tour.

- Fais voir ta jambe.

Il la suréleva, la posant sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Elle retroussa son pantalon et retira sa chaussure. La cheville était effectivement cassée.

- Je pense que t'en as pour genre... un peu plus de cinq semaines...

- Je sais. Ma mère est médecin. C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, dit-il en arborant un grand sourire.

Elle lui jeta un regard sceptique. Pourquoi les garçons avaient toujours besoin de diminuer leurs blessures ? Comme s'ils ne souffraient pas ? Gin lui attrapa la cheville, complètement gonflée, et tâtonna pour trouver la fracture sur le membre virant à l'indigo. Il retint un sifflement de douleur.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant, t'as vu la gueule de ta cheville ?

Mais elle se souvint à son tour de la fêlure de sa main et du fait qu'elle aussi avait essayé de minimiser les choses en ne laissant pas filtrer sa douleur face à Izaki.

- Enfin bon. Tu as du courage, je serais toi, je serais probablement en train de me hurler dessus, le rassura-t-elle en posant une main apaisante sur son pied.

Il pouffa en s'allongeant sur le banc, passant son bras au dessus de ses yeux : elle posa la jambe à ses côtés et se redressa en époussetant sa jupe. La bande de garçons les rejoignirent derrière elle.

- Spectaculaire!, s'exclama Chuuta, la faisant se retourner en sursautant moitié.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, putain ?, siffla-t-elle, la main sur le cœur comme pour en calmer les battements.

- Regarder une bonne baston, c'est distrayant, non ?, remarqua soudainement Ubani.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris. Une _bonne_ baston ? Gin sourit et s'approcha de lui, lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Alors Ubani, on commence à me kiffer, hein ?

Il lui lança un regard hautain.

- Bouffonne.

Elle pouffa.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller au lieu de dire des conneries, lui intima-t-il en baissant le visage vers elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Gin s'observa et reboutonna sa chemise un peu défaite. Rien de bien grave. Pourtant Takashi sembla soudainement très grincheux et fusilla Ubani du regard. Chuuta souriait bêtement.

- Quoi ?, finit-elle par demander abruptement face au regard déplaisant d'Ubani.

- Rien, rien. T'es plutôt mignonne en jupe.. Comme ça tu viens d'Akafuuji ?, s'enquit-il en détaillant des yeux son uniforme.

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Pourquoi t'es là, Sango, en fait ?, finit par demander Takashi pour couper court à leur discussion.

- Ma classe me saoulait, je suis venue.

- Parce que tu es du genre à ne pas remettre les gens à leur place, toi maintenant ?

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire ironique.

- Sa place c'est dans un pieu, et celui-là, dit-elle en désignant Izaki, se charge très bien de l'y remettre tout seul.

Il y eut un grand silence flottant, rempli d'incompréhension.

- On comprend pas de quoi tu causes, Sango, railla Ubani.

- Hitomi est dans ta classe ?, s'enquit soudain Izaki de son habituel ton indifférent.

- Apparemment.

Izaki baissa la tête, comme pour camoufler un grand sourire. Ses épaules à moitié tressautantes démontrèrent qu'il cachait plus que ça.

_Ça te fait rire, abruti ?_

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant, cingla-t-elle.

- C'est ça qui est le plus drôle..., répliqua Izaki en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Alors... ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Cette conne est venue me sortir ses conneries, ça m'a saoulé, je l'ai envoyée chier et je suis venue, résuma-t-elle en remontant ses chaussettes jusqu'à ses genoux. Je me demande comment une pouffiasse pareille peut te plaire mais après tout, les cons vont par paire.

- Qui t'a dit qu'elle me plaisait ?, demanda-t-il sans relever son insulte insignifiante.

- C'est ta copine, abruti, lui expliqua-t-elle en faisant visser son index sur sa tempe.

- Non.

Gin se pétrifia littéralement.

- Mais hier tu m'as dit..., commença-t-elle.

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, la coupa-t-il.

- Mais...

- J'ai menti, tout simplement, dit-il en sortant une cigarette avec flegme.

- Pourtant..., contrecarra-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

- En gros, ce qu'il dit, l'interrompit Ubani, c'est qu'il lui arrive de la tirer.

Izaki lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'allumer sa cigarette, puis reporta son regard sur Gin en expirant lourdement la fumée. Cette dernière serra les dents, l'air écœurée.

- J'hallucine.

- Oh allez, pas de mauvais esprit !, railla Ubani. Ils s'amusent.

- Non mais il fait ce qu'il veut, assura-t-elle en faisant subitement comme si Izaki n'était pas présent. Mais le pire c'est que cette conne ne se rend même pas compte que c'est un connard.

- T'étais pas censée la détester, y'a genre deux secondes ?, s'enquit-il.

Elle le regarda longuement.

- C'est pas une raison. Enfin bon c'est pas mon problème.

Sans leur accorder davantage d'attention, elle se rapprocha de Kazuo.

- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

- Y'a pas d'infirmerie, railla-t-il. Je vais rentrer chez moi et demander à ma mère de me foutre un plâtre.

Gin se retourna et courut quelques instants pour chercher son sac, encore au milieu de la salle. Ensuite, elle l'ouvrit et sembla chercher quelque chose de précis dedans. Elle en sortit une petite trousse foncée et l'ouvrit, y prenant un grand mouchoir blanc : de son autre main, elle sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac. D'un coup de dents, elle retira le petit capuchon de plastique de son bouchon sport et pressa la bouteille contre le mouchoir.

Enfin, elle arriva au niveau de Kazuo, passa sa jambe au dessus de lui et s'assit sur son torse le plus doucement possible. De sa paume droite, elle saisit son menton avec fermeté et lentement, elle tamponna son visage pour faire disparaître les trainées de sang. Il fit la grimace, mais elle lui donna une tape sur le bras.

- Bouge pas où je te frappe encore, menaça-t-elle.

Il sourit gaiement.

- Vas-y, t'as pas encore pété mon nez, murmura-t-il.

- Sango, t'es indécente, lança Izaki.

- Quoi encore ?, cingla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il secoua la tête, l'air narquois et désespéré.

- Si c'est pour avoir ce genre de traitement, je me laisserais battre moi-aussi la prochaine fois... lança Ubani, les yeux apparemment fixé sur les cuisses un peu dénudées de Gin.

- D'abord, Ubani, il ne s'est pas laissé battre. Ensuite, sache que tu n'auras jamais rien d'autre de moi que mon poing dans ta gueule. Et enfin, je te baise.

- T'es un petit peu contradictoire dans tes propos, ajouta simplement Izaki.

- Ah la ferme, toi.

Il lui adressa un sourire particulièrement perfide alors qu'elle se redressait et enfilait son sac sur son épaule.

- Au final, que je sois ici où à Aka'..., constata-t-elle en étirant son bras.

- C'était quand même marrant, commenta Kazuo en relevant doucement sa tête, plus reconnaissable qu'auparavant.

- Ouais, merci, répondit-elle en lui donnant gentiment un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Heureusement que ce lycée n'est pas pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

- Alors, on se revoit ce soir, s'enquit Takashi ?

- Ouais...

- Tu vas faire quoi, là ?

- Me coudre un pull, répliqua-t-elle pertinemment.

Il grogna quelque chose alors qu'elle lui communiquait amicalement un coup dans l'estomac.

- Râle pas. Je vais voir Kurimari-senseï.

- Ok, bougonna-t-il. Je passerais en fin d'après-midi... Ça fait perpet qu'on s'est pas entrainé ensemble.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle, songeuse. A plus tard, alors. A ce soir, les gars, salua-t-elle en partant.

Les réponses furent surtout constituées de grognements bourrus et Gin quitta le gymnase. Elle repassa devant les autres lycéens, vraisemblablement occupés à jouer au foot. La jeune fille passa complètement inaperçu et finit par sortir du lycée par l'entrée principale.

En haut du toit, quelques silhouettes observaient son départ.

- C'est qui cette meuf, Tsu' ?

- J'en sais rien, elle traine avec Makise...

- C'est la meuf qui se bastonne à Azabuza, informa soudainement l'un deux en tirant une longue bouffée de tabac.

- C'est elle ?, murmura le dénommé Tsu'.

- Elle est mignoooooooonne, commenta un mec masqué.

- C'est pas la meuf de l'autre fois ? Du hall ? Celle qui t'a rembarré, Manabu, ajouta un blond à ses côtés en riant comme un âne.

- Elle s'est fait la bande d'Orashi, y'a quelques temps..., expliqua Tokaji.

- C'est elle ? C'est une ouf c'te nana... Finalement, j'vous la laisse, bougonna le dénommé Manabu.

Deux autres silhouettes rejoignirent la bande.

- Vous matez quoi ?

- Tema, Tamao, c'est la meuf de Makise, s'écria le gars masqué.

- Makise a une nana ?, s'enquit le prénommé Tamao.

- Elle traine avec les GPS..., ajouta Tsu'.

- Elle a l'air plutôt jolie, comme ça, dit finalement un brun en se grattant la tête.

- Elle te plait, Tokio ?, se moqua gentiment Tamao.

Tokio ne répondit rien, le regardant simplement l'œil neutre, et ils finirent par se détourner de la vue du toit, se dirigeant vers une table où était disposé un plateau de jeu de Mah-Jong...

- J'ai un peu mal au crâne..., finit par dire Tokio en s'asseyant.

Tamao arbora alors un air sombre... Tokaji les observa d'un œil torve.

- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai un truc à régler en bas avec des premières.

- Du recrutement ?

- Ouaip…

Tokaji se leva et quitta le toit alors que tous les autres commençaient une partie.

- On perdra pas, siffla-t-il en crachant sa cigarette.

* * *

**A bientôôôôt ! ;)**

**N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions... Et puis j'aime vous voir faire des prévisions sur la suite ! Hahahaha ! =D**


	5. ANNONCE D'UPDATE pas d'abandon!

**AVIS A TOUS LES LECTEURS ! -CECI N'EST PAS UNE ANNONCE D'ABANDON DONC PAS DE PANIQUE ET LISEZ.-**

**Comme c'est à présent indiqué dans le résumé, cette fanfiction se fait en partenariat avec Haede. C'est simple, elle a très gracieusement accepté de remanier toute mon histoire et si vous prenez la peine de la relire –bande de paresseux- vous verrez à quel point la langue est limpide et riche à la fois !**

**Bref, donc je fais une annonce surprise –oui, elle n'en sait rien-, déjà pour la remercier de tout le travail accompli et pour essayer de me faire pardonner d'avoir mis AUTANT DE TEMPS pour mettre à jour tout ça. Oui parce que si je suis une auteure indigne qui disparait constamment, ce n'est pas son cas. Non seulement son travail est d'une extrême qualité, mais en plus il a été rapide (et riche, et régulier T_T) ! De quoi vous rendre jaloux, mes amis ! Mais c'est pour le plaisir de vos yeux après tout –et le mien, qui redécouvre ma fiction =D-**

**Tout ça pour dire que c'est moi qui ai lâchement gaspillé du temps à vous faire attendre comme les chats attendent whiskas –c'est la pub qui le dit-. Donc remerciez-la et lapidez-moi –de toute façon j'aime ça !-**

**Bref, comme vous pourrez le constater de vos propres yeux dans quelques jours –le temps de mettre les updates au point avec elle pour les remarques de début et de fin de chapitre que nous partageons désormais-, le prologue ainsi que le chapitre I seront à nouveau uploadés pour votre plus grand plaisir. Etant donné le travail que cela représente (un chapitre de 8500 mots qui passe à 15700, c'est pas du flan, mes amis…), j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer généreux en reviews. Elle mérite des commentaires donc lâchez-vous. Si vous ne pouvez pas commenter plusieurs fois, envoyez-lui des mp ou commentez sur son propre compte en annotant que la review est destinée à son travail pour Kaminari.**

**Et enfin, pour vous rassurer, oui cette fanfiction continue et oui elle est en progression constante –lente certes, mais constante-.**

**A plus tard, les patacitrouilles.**


End file.
